No Game No Life Novela Escrita
by Sorakuuhaku1
Summary: La novela de No Game no Life, esta aqui para ustedes, es la oficial y traducida. Cuenta todo el anime al detalle y lo que viene despues del anime! Animate a leerla y deja tu review porfavor.


**Parte 1**

Leyendas Urbanas

Ese fue uno de los Anhelos de los cuales hay casi tantos numerados como estrellas expandiéndose en el cielo.

Por ejemplo, la Leyenda Urbana que dice que 'Ningún Humano ha puesto realmente un pie en la luna'

Por ejemplo, el complot de los Francmasones1 en los billetes de dólares americanos.

Por ejemplo, el experimento de espacio-tiempo que se llevó a cabo en Filadelfia

El refugio nuclear de la Línea Chiyoda2, Área 51, el incidente OVNI de Roswell y muchos más.

Después de ver todos estos ejemplos, puede ser concluido que siempre hay alguna clase de patrón inconfundible entre ellos. Ese patrón es un… 'sería interesante si fuera real' ese tipo de Anhelo.

El humo no ascenderá sin el fuego como su fuente. Aun así mientras se expande y crece, ese Anhelo se vuelve un Rumor.

Esta manera de pensar, no era extraña para el mundo. Desde tiempos remotos, los Humanos siempre han preferido lo Inevitable a un Accidente después de todo. El nacimiento de la raza humana fue posiblemente el resultado de una probabilidad astronómica. De acuerdo con los humanos, hubo algo que intencionalmente quiso crear humanos.

Teniendo en cuenta esta forma de pensar, el mundo no era caótico sino más bien ordenado. Imaginar la razón detrás del significado de la existencia, ayuda a explorar los caprichos y los principios crueles de este mundo.

… Las personas vivían con este anhelo en sus corazones. Por lo tanto, se puede decir que las Leyendas Urbanas nacieron de un Anhelo entusiasta.

Entonces, en este planeta donde hay suficientes Leyendas Urbanas para iluminar los cielos, hubieron ejemplos que fueron obviamente verdaderos y que aun así son tomados como una leyenda urbana. Al final, nadie sabe si fueron reales.

No se equivoquen. Esto no quiere decir que las leyendas urbanas mencionadas anteriormente sean reales.

La única razón detrás de la existencia de estas leyendas urbanas es algo diferente a los rumores.

Entonces, ¿Cómo surgieron estas Leyendas Urbanas? Comenzaron como cualquier Rumor ordinario. Pero se convirtieron en un Rumor tan irreal que cambiaron de ser Rumores a ser Leyendas Urbanas. Y ese tipo de Rumor es como este.

Había un rumor que se ha expandido en internet a cerca de un gamer llamado 『 』3. De acuerdo con más de 280 rankings de Juegos en Línea, hay un jugador con un registro sin derrotas que siempre se mantuvo con orgullo en lo más alto de los rankings con 『 』 como su nombre. "No hay manera de que algo así pueda existir" es lo que puedes estar pensando. Eso también es lo que todos creían y se volvió una simple hipótesis.

'Eso fue tan solo algo que hizo el grupo de desarrollo para hacer que el juego se volviera popular utilizando un jugador con el nombre 『 』. En realidad, esa clase de jugador no existe.'

Los desarrolladores del juego que no expusieron la identidad de 『 』 provocaron inconscientemente que ocurriera una reacción explosiva, de una forma bella, con este jugador que no existía.

Pero lo extraño del asunto fue que él participó en batallas y muchos jugadores se enfrentaron al él.

No tenía rival… como una tormenta furiosa.

Se decía que él… había derrotado completamente a un programa de ajedrez del nivel de un Gran Maestro.

Se decía que él… tenía un estilo de juego anormal y que tenía una caligrafía difícil de leer.

Se decía que él… había estado usando Tool Assists4 y que dependía de Cheat Codes5

Se decía que él… Se decía que él… Se decía que él…

Alguien que estaba interesado en ese Rumor, decidió investigarlo un poco más.

El método no fue difícil, si la persona había logrado el primer lugar en un Juego de Consola, en un Juego de Computadora o en un Juego Social, esa persona seguramente tendría una cuenta. Y si esa cuenta existía, la lista de logros también podría ser investigada.

Pero ese alguien que lo investigó un poco más, cayó en una trampa porque en realidad 『 』 tenía una cuenta propia para cada consola de juegos y cada SNS6, y de igual forma con todos sus juegos, era imposible de contar. Él no tenía ni siquiera una mancha negra en sus registros de Victorias-Derrotas.

Con eso, el misterio se hizo aún más espeso y algunos presumían que 『 』 era un hacker que borraba sus propios registros de derrota, un grupo de gamers al cual solo los jugadores de nivel alto eran invitados, y demás. De esta forma, una nueva Leyenda Urbana había nacido.

Sin embargo, en este caso, la persona que creó este rumor de 『 』también debería hacerse responsable.

Como tenía una cuenta, se le había otorgado el derecho de hablar, pero él ignoró completamente este privilegio. Silencioso, no se comunicaba para nada.

Como no se proveía información, todo era un misterio dejando aparte el hecho de que 『 』 era japonés.

Nadie ha visto su rostro real- Esta ha sido también la razón principal por la cual la leyenda urbana estaba tomando más impulso.

-Así

Permítenos presentarte.

La verdad.

Coronado en el ranking mundial por sus batallas victoriosas en más de 280 juegos.

Cheat Codes o códigos trampa, son utilizados en los videojuegos para desbloquear objetos y hacer el juego más sencillo

Social Networking Service son plataformas para crear redes sociales o relaciones sociales entre personas que tengan intereses en común.

Ese registro nunca se ha roto desde la creación de su identidad, el jugador legendario.

¡『 』 -Su verdadera identidad—!

 **Parte 2**

"… Aa… … Estoy muriendo… aa, he muerto de verdad… ¡hey, hermanita mía, apresúrate, rez5, rez~!"

"*Zuzu*… es imposible… utilizar mis pies para controlar el mouse…"

"Como sea tan solo apresúrate, hermanita mía—o debería decir, astuta hermanita mía—y pensar que no he comido nada en tres días, ¿Estás comiendo fideos instantáneos? Y encima estás haciéndolo a mitad de una batalla."

"Nii, ¿Quieres comer también…? Algo como un Calorie Mate6 o quizás…"

"Ah, esas cosas que solo los burgueses comen. Como si fuera a comer algo así. ¡Dejando eso de lado, por favor date prisa y rez!"

"…*Zuzuzu*… ten, tu porción Nii"

"¡Oh! Gracias~… por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

"Miremos… Son las ocho de la noche."

"Que forma tan insólita de describir las ocho de la mañana como si fueran de la noche. Entonces, ¿Qué día es hoy?

"… ¿Quién sabe? Espera… uno, dos… cuatro tazas de fideos instantáneos así que… ¿El cuarto día?

"Espera, hermanita mía. No me refiero a cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzamos a pasar las noches en vela jugando videojuegos. Me refiero a la 'fecha' de hoy." "¿Y eso le importa… a un NEET7 como Nii?

"Claro que importa — ¡algo como un evento en línea o un torneo pudo haber sucedido!" - Así era la conversación de cierto chico y chica mientras jugaban juegos en línea.

Sus miradas se encontraban mutuamente dentro de la habitación mientras hablaban.

El tamaño de la habitación era alrededor de dieciséis tatami. Considerablemente amplia. Aun así el interior estaba lleno de consolas de videojuegos, cuatro consolas por persona que hacían un total de ocho de ellas.

Sobre el suelo, había muchos empaques de juegos que se encontraban ya abiertos, y también comida, la cual era paquetes de fideos instantáneos y botellas de agua mineral dispersas en el piso, lo cual hacia que la sensación de 'amplio' no se sintiera en lo absoluto.

La pantalla LED producía una luz tenue y la única fuente de luz a parte de esa era la luz solar, que incluso había sido bloqueada por cortinas.

"… Nii, ¿No vas a…. buscar un empleo?

"—Entonces ¿Por qué no vas tú también a la escuela, hermanita mía?

"…"

"…"

Así terminaron su conversación y ninguno habló del tema después de eso.

El hermano mayor — Sora. Dieciocho años de edad. Sin empleo. Un cherry boy10. Impopular. Incapaz de comunicarse bien. Adicto a los juegos. Vistiendo una camiseta y jeans que le dan la impresión de ser un introvertido con cabello negro desaliñado.

La hermana menor — Shiro. Diez años de edad. No tiene amigos. Una niña acosada. Antropofóbica11. Adicta a los juegos. Uno dudaría si ella tenía una relación sanguínea o no con su hermano, ya que su cabello era blanco, en contraste al de su hermano. Su cabello era tan largo que ondeaba sobre su rostro y vestía el uniforme escolar que nunca había usado desde que se transfirió de escuela. Esta era la verdadera identidad de Kuuhaku 『 』 (空白) que era la combinación de sus nombres, Sora (空) y Shiro (白).

\- Esta es la verdad.

Si todos supieran esto, nadie querría seguir o aceptar esta verdad, y seguirían abrazando las ilusiones de la leyenda urbana.

Parte 3

Ahora, parece ser que el proceso de formación de una Leyenda Urbana ha sido explicado En resumen, ese fue el Anhelo de la Humanidad, nacido del desorden de este mundo.

No fue 'inevitable', pero tampoco estuvo cerca de ser un 'accidente'.

El mundo es irrazonable e irracional.

No tiene ningún significado.

El anhelo de alguien que reconocía y aún así no aceptaba esta verdad, puede hacer el mundo aburrido, más interesante. Nacido de un Anhelo entusiasta, llamado – una Leyenda Urbana.

Entonces, ¿Qué tal si colaboro para hacer al mundo un poco más interesante, haciendo una nueva Leyenda Urbana?

Por ahora, escribamos con un estilo bello como este.

La historia comienza con esta apertura.

Cherry boy es un término japonés para un virgen.

La antropofóbia es el miedo patológico a las otras personas.

\- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a cerca de este rumor?

Un día un e-mail llegó a la 'persona' que se decía era el mejor gamer del mundo.

Tan solo era un corto y misterioso mensaje con una URL adicional en él.

Cuando alguien hiciera click sobre él, cierto juego comenzaría.

Una vez que ese alguien terminara el juego, ellos…

Parte 4

"….Argh, suficiente de esto…iré a dormir."

"¡Espera! Eres quien está a cargo de las curaciones del equipo, y si te desconectas—"

"….. Si eres tú, Nii, serás capaz de hacerlo."

"¡Teóricamente es posible! Si controlo mis dos personajes con ambas manos y controlo los dos tuyos utilizando ambos pies después—"

"¡…. Esfu….erzate!"

"¡Espera! ¡Por favor espera un momento, hermanita mía! Si te duermes, seguramente moriré-Uooooooo, ves, ¡He muerto!"

El montón de tazas de fideos instantáneos, había llegado a cinco tazas de alto, lo cual significaba que estos hermanos, habían pasado en vela cinco días seguidos jugando.

Aun sabiendo que su hermano se encontraba en una situación amarga, Shiro dormía de todas formas, usando una consola de videojuegos como su almohada.

 _Ring—_

De repente, un timbre avisó a los hermanos que habían recibido un correo.

"…Nii, un e-mail."

"¿Qué le estas pidiendo a tu hermano, que en este momento está jugando con cuatro personajes en cuatro pantallas diferentes? ¡Aún así quieres algo de mí, pero en realidad no me queda más fuerza extra!

Él controlaba hábilmente el mouse usando ambas manos y pies. Furiosamente lideraba un equipo de cuatro por sí mismo y contestaba en solo una bocanada de aire.

"De cualquier manera, estoy seguro que solo es un e-mail de publicidad, tan solo ignóralo—"

"…. ¿Y si… es de un amigo?" "¿Amigo de quién?

"…De Nii."

"Haha, que extraño, de cierta forma siento que me estas apuñalando en el pecho con tal irónica declaración, encantadora hermanita mía."

"No… quiero que digas… que es para mí…"

"Entonces es un e-mail publicitario después de todo. O debería decir, ¡Si quieres dormir, solo duerme! Si no vas a dormir, ayúdame un poco aquí—Noooooooo, muerto, ¡He muerto!

Repitámoslo de nuevo. Dieciocho años de edad. Sin empleo. Un cherry boy. Impopular. Incapaz de comunicarse bien. Adicto a los juegos. No son solo alardes, no era solo que no tuviera novia, ni siquiera tenía una persona a la que pudiera llamar Amigo. Esto también era igual con la hermana menor.

"…Uu…que hermano."

Shiro intentó despertar su conciencia y reunió toda su fuerza para levantarse. No habría problema si realmente se trataba de publicidad. Pero, no podría ignorarla si se trataba de publicidad a cerca de un juego nuevo.

"….Nii, ¿Dónde está la tablet PC?

"A las tres en punto desde aquí, en la segunda montaña de eroges desde la izquierda, y está entre la tercera y cuarta caja—Uoooooo, ¡Mis pies se están acalambrando!"

Ignorando la angustia de su hermano, Shiro la encontró fácilmente en el sitio exacto que Sora había indicado. Quizás alguien se preguntaría porque una hikikomori8 y un NEET necesitarían una tablet PC. Pero eso por supuesto es una pregunta tonta, porque la respuesta obvia es que la utilizarían para jugar videojuegos. Aun así ese no era el propósito principal de la tablet PC. Para incontables juegos, ellos también necesitarían incontables direcciones de correo electrónico, pero dejando por fuera las direcciones que no era utilizadas para los videojuegos, había más de 30 cuentas de correo que estaban sincronizadas. Eso es verdadera eficiencia.

"El sonido es _Ring—_ así que vino de… la tercera dirección de la cuenta principal… ¿Es esta?"

La chica de cabello blanco cuya memoria era extraordinaria comparada a una persona normal, encontró fácilmente el mensaje.

Y entonces, la persona en la parte posterior, que lideraba una cruzada exitosamente contra otras personas en un combate en tiempo real mientras manipulaba cuatro personajes a la vez, dejó salir un rugido triunfal, antes de que ella mirara el e-mail.

【 Correo nuevo-Asunto: Para ustedes dos 『 』 . 】

"…¿?"

Shiro torció su cabeza ligeramente.

Los e-mails que eran enviados a 『 』 no eran raros.

Solicitudes de Guerra, Invitaciones, Desafíos provocadores, eso es lo que ellos recibirían normalmente, pero—

"…Nii."

"¿Qué sucede, cruel hermanita mía quien dijo que quería dormir, dejó a su hermano solo en un juego, y al final no durmió y aun así dejó a su hermano agotado físicamente jugar?"

"…Esto."

Como si no hubiera escuchado el sarcasmo de su hermano quien no se veía como si fuera a escuchar, Shiro le mostró el e-mail a su hermano.

"Hmm… ¿Qué es esto?"

El hermano notó que el e-mail era peculiar.

"Guardando. Bien, está hecho. Mirando la lista de objetos conseguidos, hecho también."

Después de revisar que nada estuviera mal, Sora cerró la ventana del juego que había estado corriendo desde hace cinco días atrás y la cambió a su bandeja de entrada para revisar el email que acababa de recibir.

"… ¿Cómo sabe este tipo que 『 』 es en realidad un par de hermanos?"

En realidad, había mucha gente que presumía que 『 』 era un grupo de personas, pero el problema principal no recaía en lo que estaba escrito como asunto, sino lo que decía el contenido.

【Hermanos ¿Han sentido alguna vez que nacieron en el mundo incorrecto? 】

"¿Qué… es esto?"

"…."

Era un mensaje algo, no, era un mensaje considerablemente extraño. También incluía una URL que ellos nunca habían visto. Al final de la URL no había un [.jp] que representara el nombre del dominio del país. Esta URL estaba dirigida a una página específica, y parecía estar enlazada a un juego.

"… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"

Shiro que no se veía muy interesada, regresó a su videoconsola almohada e intentó dormir. Lo cual quería decir que ella le dejaría la decisión a su hermano.

"Hmm, Así que 'tu' plan es hacerme correr el riesgo, huh. Bueno, si esto resulta ser solo un engaño al final, vamos a tomarlo como otro pasatiempo."

Sora tomo esa decisión e hizo click en la URL. Estaba totalmente alerta en caso de alguna infección por virus, mientras el software de seguridad corría a toda marcha. Lo que apareció en la pantalla fue un simple juego de ajedrez en línea.

"….*Bostezo*…. Hasta mañana…"

"¡Espera, espera, espera! Este es un desafío para 『 』. ¡Si el otro equipo tiene un programa avanzado de ajedrez, yo no seré suficiente para ganar!" Sora intentó detener a su hermana de ir a dormir.

"…Quien juega ajedrez bien… estos días…."

"Umm, se cómo te sientes pero…"

Un programa que era capaz de derrotar incluso a los maestros más fuertes. Aun así, la hermana menor había perdido interés en el ajedrez después de ganarle a este programa veinte veces consecutivas.

"Sería imperdonable que 『 』 perdiera. Por favor al menos mantente despierta hasta que conozcamos el alcance de las habilidades del oponente.

"….Uuuu…. no se puede evitar"

Entonces Sora comenzó el juego. Después de ver a su hermano hacer uno, dos movimientos, Shiro comenzó a quedarse dormida por todo el sueño que había acumulado. Cinco, seis movimientos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la mitad del tablero se había llenado con piezas. Shiro repentinamente abrió sus ojos y miró a la pantalla.

"… ¿Huh? Este tipo es…"

Mientras Sora se estaba sintiendo algo incómodo, Shiro se levantó y dijo

"…Nii, cambio de jugadores…"

Sin ninguna queja, Sora se levantó obedientemente de la silla y se movió. Shiro pensó que su hermano mayor no podría hacer más a partir de este punto. En otras palabras, Shiro reconoció que el otro equipo era un oponente digno. La hermana menor que acababa de cambiar de lugar con su hermano comenzó a planear sus movimientos.

El ajedrez es un juego de Suma-Cero9 de decisiones limitadas. En este juego, la suerte no existía y de vez en cuando ganabas un juego. En teoría, existen formas seguras de ganar, pero al final es solo eso, una teoría. El juego se basa en dominar y ser capaz de predecir cada movimiento posible, millones de ellos. Una persona capaz de hacer algo así, seguramente no exista.

Pero había alguien que podría imponerse a ese individuo, y esa era Shiro. Ella había dominado el juego, y podía predecir la amplia—no, enorme cantidad de movimientos posibles en el ajedrez. Si siguieras escogiendo los mejores movimientos, entonces tendrías 'la mano más alta' y ganarías si comienzas primero. Si comenzaras de segundo, la mejor manera de escapar sería empatar. Así es como dice la teoría. ¿Qué tal entonces contra un oponente que pudiera predecir doscientos millones de movimientos en solo un segundo? El programa de ajedrez más fuerte del mundo había probado no ser lo suficientemente perfecto para la hermana menor cuando ella había conseguido veinte victorias consecutivas contra él.

"…No puede ser"

Y esa clase de jugadora excepcional había sido sorprendida por lo que estaba en frente de ella.

"Tranquilízate. Estoy seguro que el otro equipo es humano."

"¿Por qué?"

"En el caso de un programa, podría decirse que siempre escoge el mejor movimiento. De cierta forma es algo bueno, pero por el otro lado eso quiere decir que solo utiliza tácticas con las que fue programado. Por eso es que puedes ganar fácilmente contra ellos. Pero este tipo es—"

Sora señaló la pantalla.

"El otro equipo te engañó y te hizo realizar una mala jugada, y si sientes que es natural para una programa hacer eso, entonces estás equivocada."

"…Uuu."

La hermana menor no podía refutar las palabras de su hermano.

\- Por supuesto, con respecto a sus habilidades jugando ajedrez, no, en la mayoría de los juegos, Shiro y Sora eran abrumadoramente fuertes. Quizás llamarlos por el título de "Genios Gamers" no sería exagerado. En el caso de Shiro, ella solo actuaba según su lógica. Por eso podía ganarle incluso a los más poderosos y avanzados programas de ajedrez. Sin embargo, su habilidad para percibir el razonamiento de otras personas es escasa. Debido a ello en ocasiones Shiro necesita dejar que Sora actúe. Aunque tenía pocas habilidades para comunicarse, su capacidad para percibir el razonamiento de los demás era inesperadamente excepcional.

"Cálmate, si el oponente no es un programa, con más razón no hay manera de que pierdas. No caigas en sus provocaciones. Señalaré cada una de sus provocaciones y tácticas para que puedas vencerlo."

"…... Entendido… Shiro hará lo mejor que puede"

Esta es la razón de su éxito al convertirse en el mejor gamer del mundo.

El juego ha seguido por más de seis horas. Adrenalina y dopamina fluyen desde sus cerebros, haciendo que olviden su fatiga por pasar en vela cinco días consecutivos jugando videojuegos, y ayudándolos a concentrarse más allá del límite. Seis horas, pero para ellos se sentía como si el juego hubiera durado varios días.

Finalmente, el momento decisivo llegó y entonces una voz sin emoción que señaló el final del juego se pudo escuchar desde los parlantes.

'Jaque Mate'

Fue victoria para los hermanos.

"…"

Después de un largo silencio-

"Fuaaaaaaah."

Cada uno respiró profundamente. Era casi como si el juego hubiera hecho que olvidaran como respirar. Después de respirar una vez más profundamente, ambos comenzaron a reírse.

"Increíble… ha pasado tiempo… desde que había jugado en una partida tan difícil como esta"

"Haha, esa fue la primera vez que veo que hayas tenido momentos complicados con un juego tan simple, ¿Cierto?"

"…. Nii, ¿Es el oponente…. en verdad humano?"

"Sí, estoy seguro. Le tomó bastante tiempo hacer que cayeras en una trampa para que realizaras un mal movimiento, y cuando no funcionó pude sentir molestia de su parte. Estoy seguro que es un humano, o quizás un 'monstruo'."

"… Me pregunto qué tipo de persona es"

La hermana menor que incluso había sido capaz de derrotar a un programa de ajedrez del nivel de un Gran Maestro sonaba interesada.

"¿Quizás sea un Gran Maestro? Los programas son exactos, pero los humanos son complejos después de todo."

"… Ya veo… la próxima vez… quiero jugar…. Shogi contra ese Rey Dragón."

"¿El Rey Dragón aceptará tu desafío de shogi? ¡¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?!"

Después del juego, los dos se sentían contentos y sonreían felizmente mientras hablaban. _Ring—_

De repente el timbre de aviso del correo se escuchó.

"Hey, quizás el e-mail sea del oponente. Intenta abrirlo"

"….Si."

Pero el contenido del e-mail era solo una oración

【Bien hecho. Con esa clase de habilidad estoy seguro que encuentran difícil vivir 】

Esa sola oración, hizo que su estado mental pareciera caer a cero grados. El silencio llenó la habitación y solo el sonido de los ventiladores del computador se podía escuchar. Incontables cables estaban esparcidos por el suelo, junto con basura y ropa dispersa en el lugar. Se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en aquella habitación donde las cortinas bloqueaban la luz solar, y un sentimiento de privación del espacio llenó el aire. Aislados en la estrecha habitación del tamaño de seis tatamis. Este era el mundo donde los hermanos podían estar, su único mundo. - Recuerdos desagradables recorrían sus mentes.

El hermano mayor, que normalmente sobresalía entendiendo los razonamientos de los demás solo con oír sus palabras. La hermana menor, con cabello blanco y ojos rojos, quien por naturaleza era inteligente, pero era una persona que nadie podía comprender. Los dos hermanos habían cerrado sus corazones después de la muerte de sus padres. No importaba cuan optimistas fueran al intentar recordar el pasado, no, incluso en este momento, todo seguía igual.

La hermana menor silenciosamente agachó su cabeza.

No mucho después de pensar en ello, el hermano mayor comenzó a escribir una respuesta furiosamente.

【¡No es asunto tuyo! ¿De todas formas quién diablos eres?】

Una respuesta llegó casi inmediatamente después de que él respondiera el mensaje. No, podría dudarse si era o no una respuesta ya que el contenido del nuevo e-mail era-

【¿Qué piensan de este mundo? ¿Es interesante? ¿Es un lugar donde puedan sentirse tranquilos? 】

Por aquellas palabras, el hermano mayor olvidó su ira e hizo contacto visual con su hermana menor.

No había necesidad de volver a confirmarlo, la respuesta ha sido clara desde el principio.

"Es un juego de mierda."

… Sin objetivos claros ni reglas, un juego estúpido.

Cerca de siete billones de jugadores juegan mientras se complacen.

Los que tienen más que otros reciben una penalización. La hermana menor que se había vuelto una persona aislada, se había aislado porque era más inteligente que aquellos de su misma edad, nadie podía entender lo que decía y por ello era acosada.

Incluso aquellos que tienen menos que otros reciben una penalización. El hermano mayor, el siempre sonriente hermano que siempre fallaba, aun cuando era regañado por sus padres o profesores.

Nunca tuvieron el derecho para saltarse clases.

El silencio solo te hace un blanco para ser acosado por otros.

Hablar demasiado hace que los demás de excluyan.

Ser capaz de entender las intenciones reales de las personas demasiado, también hace que los demás te excluyan.

Sin objetivos, sin parámetros, incluso el género desconocido.

Aquellos que hacen lo que dictan las reglas son castigados, aun así aquellos que las ignoran no son castigados, e incluso miran a los demás 'por debajo del hombro' como si fueran una elite. Ningún juego puede ser comparado con esta clase de difícil juego, el peor de todos.

"¡Maldición!"

Sora apretó sus dientes y acarició la cabeza de su hermana menor.

La atmosfera de ellos dos que se sentían como si pudieran pararse en el reino de los dioses después de ese emocionante juego se había ido. Lo que quedaba, eran solo ese par de hermanos que habían sido asilados de la sociedad. Tan solo eran humanos deprimidos y frágiles.

El sonido _Ring-_ se escuchó repentinamente.

Al hermano mayor, que estaba controlando el cursor no le importó y estaba a punto de apagar el computador, pero su hermana sostuvo sus manos para detenerlo.

【Qué pasaría si un mundo donde todo fuera decidido por un simple juego existiera-】

Sora, que había intentado apagar el computador hace un momento, no pudo hacer más que leer después de haber visto esas palabras.

【Un mundo donde los objetivos y reglas son claros, un mundo en la cima de la lista de videojuegos, ¿Qué piensan?】

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, riéndose, y ambos asintieron. Entonces el hermano mayor, comenzó a escribir en el teclado.

【Si esa clase de mundo existiera realmente, entonces eso significaría que nosotros nacimos en el mundo equivocado.】

Es lo que él respondió después de leer el contenido del mensaje.

De repente- - _Shaaaaa._

La pantalla del computador hizo un ruido tenue y entonces sonó como un cortocircuito sobrecargándose. Después de ese sonido, nada más se podía escuchar y parecía como si todo se hubiera detenido; tan solo la pantalla con el e-mail continuaba moviéndose. "Pero que es-"

"…¡!"

Podía escucharse ruido dentro de la habitación. Era un sonido que se escuchaba como si la casa estuviera crujiendo, y también había el sonido de una descarga eléctrica. El hermano mayor entró en pánico y rápidamente miró alrededor de la habitación, y la hermana menor tan solo miraba estupefacta. Después de eso, el sonido se hizo más intenso y finalmente se volvió un sonido que no era diferente del ruido de la estática de un canal de televisión sin señal. Entonces de los parlantes—no, de la pantalla de la computadora una Voz se pudo oír.

[Yo también creo lo mismo. Ustedes dos nacieron en el mundo equivocado] Repentinamente un par de manos blancas aparecieron desde la pantalla.

"¡Que-!"

"… ¡Hiii!"

Las manos los tomaron de la cintura y los arrastraron hacia la pantalla. [¡Hermanos, dejaré que renazcan en el mundo donde deberían haber nacido!] Su vista se llenó con una luz blanca cegadora, y cerraron sus ojos.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos nuevamente, la primera cosa de la que se percataron fue de la luz y la calidez del sol. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo sintieron, al igual que la sensación de las retinas siendo quemadas por la luz. El hermano que volvió en sí primero, después de que sus pupilas se adaptaran, se dio cuenta de que estaban en lo alto del cielo.

"¡Uooooooooooooo!"

El escenario había cambiado de repente de una habitación estrecha a un espacio vasto y extenso.

Ellos estaban… en el aire.

Repentinamente en el vasto cielo, Sora, que finalmente había comprendido la situación, gritó.

"¡Qué demonios es estooooooo!"

No importa como lo viera, no importa cuántas veces mirara, estaba seguro que la isla debajo de él, al igual que las demás islas, estaban flotando. También había cierta creatura que había volado cerca de él en el cielo, un dragón. A lo lejos, podía ver algunas piezas de ajedrez gigantescas cerca de un grupo de montañas, lo cual haría que las personas perdieran su sentido de distancia.

'¿Qué sucede con este tipo de entrada de fantasía?' Es lo que pasaba por la mente de Sora. El paisaje, sin importar cuantas veces intentara compararlo, no era el mismo de la Tierra que conocía. Aunque se había dado cuenta rápidamente que su problema principal, no era ese. En realidad, ambos estaban haciendo paracaidismo sin un solo paracaídas, una caída libre.

"¡Voy a morir!"

Le tomó tres segundos convencerse de esto.

Pero, como si fuera a interrumpir su triste confirmación, un grito fuerte se pudo oír a su lado.

" **¡Bienvenidos a mi mundo!"**

Dijo el Chico cayendo a su lado mientras abría sus brazos y se reía.

"¡Esta es la Utopía con las cual han soñado, el mundo en la cima de la lista de videojuegos, [Disboard] —todo aquí es decidido por un juego, incluso nuestra vida y las fronteras de este país!"

Sora probablemente entendió eso diez segundos después.

Shiro, que había comprendido la situación al momento de abrir sus ojos, abrazó a su hermano mientras lloraba.

"…. ¿Quién eres-?"

Shiro intentó gritar lo mejor que pudo mientras caían a una velocidad aterradora, pero al final solo terminó murmurando su pregunta. Aun así el chico respondió mientras sonreía de forma usual.

"¿Yo? A cerca de mi~ yo… vivo allá."

Dijo mientras señalaba en dirección de las gigantes piezas de ajedrez cerca del horizonte, las cuales Sora había visto por primera vez hace solo un momento.

"Hmm, en su mundo me llamarían 'Dios', ¿Cierto?"

Colocando el dedo índice en su mejilla, el autoproclamado dios habló tiernamente y lleno de amabilidad.

-Sin embargo, nadie sabía si lo que había dicho era verdad.

"¡No es momento para eso! ¡Estamos cayendo al suelo a una enorme velocidad—Whoaaah!

¡Shiro!"

"…¡!"

Sin saber si serviría de algo, Sora tomó a Shiro entre sus brazos y entonces giró su cuerpo para colocarse debajo de ella. Después de eso, Shiro que estaba en los brazos de Sora emitió un grito inaudible.

Viendo esto, el niño que se llamaba a si mismo Dios, les habló con un tono feliz.

"Espero verlos otra vez. Si, sin duda, no será dentro de mucho tiempo." Y así, perdieron el conocimiento.

Parte 5

"U….Uun…."

La sensación de la tierra, el aroma del césped. Cuando Sora recuperó el conocimiento, se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo.

"Pero qué demonios fue eso…."

'¿Acaso fue un sueño?' Es lo que Sora pensó pero no lo dijo.

"…. Uu…. Que sueño tan extraño."

La hermana menor que despertó un poco después de Sora gimió

'Hey, hermanita. No levantes la bandera de "No es esto un sueño"'. Sora pensaba decir esto, pero deliberadamente decidió no hacerlo.

Mientras tenía tales pensamientos, Sora se levantó y pretendió que nada había sucedido, pero lo que estaba bajo sus pies era indudablemente tierra.

El fresco cielo azul, el cual tampoco había visto en un tiempo, estaba sobre él.

"¡Whoaaaaaa!"

Sora se percató de que estaba parado al borde de un precipicio, y rápidamente retrocedió dos pasos.

Entonces, con vista al panorama a través del precipicio.

Un increíble paisaje se expuso ante sus ojos.

… No, esa expresión no era correcta. Era una palabra diferente, ¿Pero cuál?

Había islas flotantes y dragones, y a través de las montañas, en el horizonte había enormes piezas de ajedrez.

Esto quería decir que era el panorama del mundo que habían visto mientras caían.

Lo cual significaba que no se trataba de un sueño…

"Hey, hermanita mía."

"…. Un…."

Con vista al pintoresco panorama del paisaje, él dijo.

"Siempre pensé que la vida era un juego imposible, un juego que estaba hecho para masoquistas."

"… Si…."

Y entonces dijeron con sus voces en armonía.

"Así que finalmente se arregló el bug, huh… suficiente… ¡¿Qué demonios es este súper horrible juego de mierda?!"

Después de eso, ambos perdieron el conocimiento de nuevo.

Parte 6

\- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a cerca de este rumor?

Un día un e-mail llegó a la 'persona' que se decía era el mejor gamer del mundo.

Tan solo era un corto y misterioso mensaje con una URL adicional en él.

Cuando alguien hiciera click sobre él, cierto juego comenzaría.

Una vez que ese alguien terminara el juego, ellos desaparecerían de 'este' mundo.

Y entonces esa persona sería invitada a un universo paralelo.

Esa clase de Leyenda Urbana la cual invitó personas a otro mundo… ¿La creerías?

Parte 1

\- En un pasado muy, muy lejano.

Los antiguos Deus10 compitieron por el premio de ser el único Dios supremo y comenzaron una guerra, junto con sus sirvientes y los seres que creaban.

Esta guerra duró mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que se sentía natural.

No había tierra que no estuviera manchada con sangre, y los llantos de agonía nunca cesaban su eco a través de los cielos.

Las razas inteligentes se odiaban mutuamente, se mataban mutuamente, y seguían repitiendo incontables asesinatos.

Los elfos tenían pequeñas villas que eran sus bases, y lanzaban magia para cazar a sus enemigos.

Los dragones utilizaban sus cuerpos para propósitos asesinos, y las bestias de guerra devoraban a sus presas como animales.

La tierra que era cubierta por el ocaso, se convertía en tierra árida y éstas eran consumidas por una profunda oscuridad debido a la guerra entre los antiguos Deus.

Los 'Demon Lords'11 y sus monstruos aliados que fueron creados por Fantasma eran agresivos, y dominaban la tierra.

En esta clase de mundo, sin ningún título de nobleza, las mujeres bellas e incluso los guerreros deberían trabajar.

Los humanos eran una existencia insignificante.

Tenían que apostar sus vidas en la construcción de países y en la creación de clanes, tan solo para sobrevivir.

El héroe legendario que pudiera ser aclamado por los trovadores no apareció, y así, fue una era manchada de sangre.

Esta era una historia mucho más antigua que los cielos, mares, y tierra llamada 'Disconnect Board'.

Sin embargo, la guerra que ellos pensaban continuaría por la eternidad, terminó repentinamente.

Los cielos, mares, tierra e incluso las estrellas que llenaban los cielos.

Todos perdieron la voluntad de continuar esta extenuante y pesada guerra, donde ellos estuviesen, equivaldría a morir sin beneficios.

Y así, en este punto, los antiguos Deus con la mayor cantidad de poder, dejaron su puesto en el único trono para un solo Dios.

De esta forma, este Deus que había estado observando al margen todo este tiempo… Absteniéndose de la guerra desde el principio hasta el final.

Ese Deus tomó el trono, mirando la devastación de la tierra que lo rodeaba.

Él les declaró a todas las personas que vagaban en la tierra.

"A todos aquellos que han agotado al extremo la fuerza, la violencia, la desesperación y la muerte. Demuéstrenme que ustedes, que han construidos torres de cadáveres, son seres cultos como dicen serlo."

" _ **¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ustedes y las bestias sin inteligencia?"**_

Todas las razas dijeron unánimemente que no había necesidad de probar su propia inteligencia.

Pero en este mundo árido y abandonado, ese discurso no tenía valor.

A la larga, no hubo respuesta que fuera aceptada por Dios.

Dios dijo.

\- Desde este pedazo del Cielo, ordeno que no haya saqueos ni matanzas.

Estas palabras se volvieron un Juramento, y se convirtieron en una ley absoluta e inalterable en el mundo.

Desde ese día en adelante, la guerra desapareció del mundo.

Pero los habitantes que se consideraban a sí mismos racionales, presentaron quejas a dios al unisonó.

Incluso si la guerra desapareció, el conflicto aún existe.

Dios dijo para ese caso-

 _ **Aquellos de las dieciséis razas, que proclaman ser las creaturas más inteligentes.**_

 _ **Aquellos que usan los extremos de su razón, inteligencia, habilidad y recursos monetarios.**_

 _ **Construyan torres de sabiduría, y a través de ellas habrán de probar su propia inteligencia**_ _._

Dios sacó dieciséis piezas de ajedrez, y rió maliciosamente.

Así nacieron los Diez Juramentos, y la Guerra desapareció del mundo.

Todas las disputas eran resueltas con Juegos.

Esta fue la ley del único Dios, y su nombre era TET.

Parte 2

Continente Andalusía, el Reino de Elchea, la capital – Elchea.

Un área limitada a la parte sur del ecuador, extendiéndose hacia el noreste del continente, era un pequeño país que estaba ubicado en la parte occidental, pero era más preciso decir que era una pequeña ciudad.

Era un país que había ocupado la mitad del continente en tiempos míticos, pero que ahora había perdido su antigua gloria.

Lo que quedaba eran los restos de lo que una vez fue un gran imperio, un pequeño y vulnerable país.

Más precisamente.

También era el último reino para las especies humanas.

\- En las afuera de la ciudad, no muy retirado de ella.-

Una taberna y una posada que solo podrían existir en los juegos RPG conformaban el primer piso de un edificio.

Había dos personas que se encontraban rodeadas por muchos espectadores, dos chicas que se encontraban jugando un juego en una mesa.

Una de las chicas parecía ser de alrededor de 15 o 16 años, tenía el cabello rojo, y daba una sensación de elegancia con sus modales y su vestido.

En cuanto a la otra persona-

Aunque parecía tener una edad similar a la pelirroja, su temperamento y su vestimenta daban una sensación de madurez desde el punto de vista de otras personas.

Vistiendo un velo negro sobre su cabeza, asemejándose a un manto de luto, era una chica pelinegra.

En cuanto al juego que estaba teniendo lugar, parecía ser póquer.

La expresión en sus rostros estaba en contraste profundo, con la pelirroja teniendo una mirada severa debido a la ansiedad.

Por el otro lado, la inexpresiva cara de póquer de la chica pelinegra hacia que todos los demás miraran su actitud serena.

De todas formas, la chica pelirroja estaba perdiendo completamente.

"Hey, ¿Puedes apresurarte?"

"Mo-Molesta. Aún estoy pensando."

Era un bar, y la audiencia que ya se encontraba ebria, rugía con carcajadas vulgares a plena luz del día.-

Esto añadía un tono de angustia en el rostro de la chica pelirroja.

Pero en cualquier caso, la escena se había tornado ruidosa.

-"…."-

Durante un juego que se celebraba fuera de la taberna.

Sentada en una mesa al aire libre, una chica joven que estaba vistiendo una capucha, miraba con atención por la ventana de un lado y dijo.

"…Que…. Animado…. ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Ah? ¿Que acaso ustedes extranjeros no lo saben? – Pero, de nuevo, no quedan más países humanos."

Sentados al lado de la chica que estaba mirando por la ventana, había dos personas jugando una juego en la mesa.

Jugando, se encontraba un hombre adolescente que también estaba encapuchado al igual que la joven chica, además de un hombre barbado de mediana edad con una hinchada barriga cervecera. El adolescente respondió.

"Ah, como somos del campo, no estamos familiarizados con las cosas que respectan a la metrópolis."

De casualidad, ellos estaban jugando el mismo juego que los que se encontraban adentro… póquer.

La diferencia era que sus fichas de apuesta eran tapas de botellas.-

Debido a los comentarios de ese joven, el hombre de mediana edad dijo dudosamente.

"Los llamados humanos que no viven en este país… ¿No son ermitaños?"

"Haha, es cierto. Está bien, ¿Qué es toda esa conmoción adentro?"

El hombre barbado, recibió un disparo de nuevo con esa pregunta, después de haberla evadido inteligentemente.

"….En este momento, hay un torneo de juegos de azar para elegir al siguiente Rey de Elchea."

Con sus ojos observando la situación en el bar, la chica encapuchada continuó preguntando.

"…. ¿Elegir… el siguiente Rey?"

"Si. Esas fueron las últimas palabras del antiguo rey antes de morir"

[El siguiente rey no heredará el trono por su parentesco consanguíneo, deberá ser coronado como el mejor apostador de la humanidad]

Continuando con su adición de tapas de botella, el hombre barbado dijo.

"En la batalla en la que apostamos por el país, la especie humana fue derrotada. Ahora solo queda Elchea que es la capital de este país, así que no hay tiempo para parecer decente en estos momentos."

"Huuum, apostar por el país, eh…. Parece ser algo muy, muy interesante." Respondió el joven encapuchado.

Él era muy parecido a la chica encapuchada, se veía muy interesado y miraba con atención, hacia adentro del bar, la situación.

"—Bien, ¿Por qué esas niñas son como los candidatos para ser el próximo rey?

"¿Um? La palabra candidato suena errada, ya que siempre que sea humano, cualquiera tiene el derecho de participar."

Tras decir estas palabras, el hombre miró hacia la taberna.

"Obviamente está jugando póquer, pero no parece que ella conozca el significado de la expresión 'cara de póquer'.

Mirando a la chica pelirroja cuya voz quejumbrosa que fácilmente muestra sus intenciones, además de que sus acciones revelan todo, eso es lo que puede sentirse mientras observaba la mano del oponente, el hombre dijo:

"Esa chica pelirroja se llama Stephanie Dora, una pariente consanguínea del rey anterior. Si siguieran su voluntad acerca de una persona no relacionada por sangre y no perteneciente a la realeza de convertirse en rey, entonces ella lo perdería todo, su meta es convertirse en el próximo rey."

Los parientes consanguíneos del tipo que hizo perder a la humanidad, nunca esperaron tener niños tan desesperados…

Agregó el hombre antes de suspirar, comentando con franqueza sobre el ruido en el interior.

"…Huuu…"

"Um… Apostar por el país, incluso las llamadas fronteras son decididas con juegos, ¿Cierto?"

La chica encapuchada y el joven expresaron sus sentimientos.

La chica sentía admiración.

El joven sentía interés.

"Cualquiera que sea el caso, el sistema del torneo de juegos de azar está calentándose cada vez más"

"… ¿Todos contra todos?

"Mientras seas humano, cualquiera puede ser el siguiente rey, siempre y cuando registres tu nombre. Independientemente de los métodos, será decidido con un juego. El perdedor será descalificado mientras el último hombre en pie, se convertirá el rey." - "Así que las reglas son sencillas. Entre más fácil de entender, mejor es".

Pero el joven encapuchado dudosamente dijo.

"…. Realmente es tan normal, eh. ¿No habrá problemas?"

"Siempre que respetes los Diez Juramentos, con ambos lados arbitrándose el uno al otro, no habrán restricciones, ni siquiera en el tipo de competencia, incluyendo quién, que usar y que límite de tiempo. Después de todo es un evento nacional de juegos de azar por el país."

"…No, eso no es lo que quiero decir."

El joven encapuchado murmuró en un tono elocuente mientras miraba dentro del bar una vez más.

La chica le susurró al joven.

"… Por supuesto, derrota total."

"Ahh, pensamos lo mismo"

Diciendo eso el uno al otro, el joven sacó un objeto de forma cuadrada de su bolsillo.

Mirando hacia la taberna, él manipuló el objeto durante unos instantes antes de que sonara con un 'kacha'.

Después de eso, el hombre de mediana edad se rió en secreto.-

¿Así que jovencito? No es el momento para que estés pensando en el resultado de otras personas, ¿Cierto?"

Disculpándose, el hombre repentinamente reveló sus cartas.

"Full House. Lo siento, eh"

El hombre estaba convencido de que había ganado, pensó en las siguientes personas con las que jugaría y dejo salir una sonrisa repugnante.

Pero observando al joven encapuchado.

Aún mostraba su rostro desinteresado desde que habían comenzado.

Pero una reacción vino y dejó salir una respuesta.

"¿Eh? Ah, lo lamento. Oh, sí."

Diciendo esto, el joven casualmente reveló su mano y el hombre de mediana edad miró incrédulo.

"¡¿Una es-escalera real?!"

Hacia el joven que seguía con su rostro sin emociones y consiguió la mejor mano del juego, el hombre se levantó y rugió.

"Ustedes, ustedes hicieron trampa, ¡¿Verdad?!"

"Hey, hey, hey, que grosero… ¿Tiene alguna prueba?"

Afrontando al joven quien le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y estaba preparándose para levantarse de su asiento, el hombre siguió hablando sin piedad.

"La probabilidad de obtener una escalera real es de tan solo 1/650000, ¡¿Cómo pudiste obtenerla tan fácilmente?!"

"Entonces hoy debe ser el día donde conseguí esa 1 de 650000 oportunidades, ¿Cierto, viejo? En realidad tienes mala suerte, eh."

Sin prisa y dejando de lado esta oración, el joven extendió sus manos.

"Entonces, ¿podrías darme lo que habías apostado?"

"-Mereces morir."

Chasqueando su lengua, el hombre tomo su billetera y su monedero.

"Articulo seis de los Diez Juramentos, '"Según el Juramento", la apuesta será añadida incondicionalmente'-Esta bien, lo aceptaré."

"… Gracias… viejo."

El joven encapuchado se levantó casualmente después de terminar y se fue.

Después de cabecear haciendo una reverencia, la chica comenzó a perseguir al joven.

En ese momento, una figura que parecía ser amiga se aproximó al hombre barbado que estaba observando a las dos personas pasear dentro del bar.

"Hey, a pesar de que todos observamos de principio a fin, ¿Por qué tuviste que apostar 'Todo lo que tenías'?"

"Ah…. Oh por Dios, que voy a hacer con mis gastos de supervivencia."

"No, comparado a eso, ¿Qué apostaron ellos que hicieron que pusieras en juego todo el dinero para tus gastos de supervivencia?"

Suspirando, el hombre barbado respondió con indiferencia.

"Ellos dijeron 'siéntase libre de hacer lo que quieras con nosotros'"

"Pero que dem-"

"Aunque sentí que era algo bastante inapropiado… Pero creí que funcionaría ya que ellos son del campo… ¿Entonces cómo?"

"No puedes hacer nada sobre ello… Oh si, ¿Cuál de ellos escogerías?"

"— ¿Ha?"

"Pero… bisexual o lolicon, ambos están fuera de tu liga, eh…"

"¡Qu- hey, hey, espera un momento!"

"Que, ah~ no te preocupes, lo mantendré en secreto de Kamei-san. Como agradecimiento, tendrás que invitarme a comer algo "

"¡No, eso no! ¡Por otro lado, mi dinero me fue arrebatado! Comparado a esto—"

"La condición de la apuesta no solo incluía la castidad de la chica, sino que era equivalente a apostar la vida de dos personas, sin embargo, ¿Cuáles son las oportunidades de conseguir una escalera real mientras luces tan distraído? Que será lo que respalda a ese par de chicos…"

-….-

"… Nii… que astuto."

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso también?"

"… Usar deliberadamente… esa clase… de trampa que resalta tanto." Sí, era exactamente como el hombre lo había dicho.

La escalera real no podía aparecer así de fácil.

Salir con esa clase de mano era lo mismo que declarar abiertamente que estás haciendo trampa.

Pero-

"Artículo ocho de los Diez Juramentos, una vez que se ha descubierto trampa durante un juego, será considerado como derrota-"

El joven murmuró la regla de este mundo que acababa de recordar.

"-Eso significa que mientras no te descubran puedes hacerlo. Es genial recibir recompensas"

El argumento del joven reveló que tan solo había llevado a cabo un pequeño experimento, antes de estirarse un poco.

"Bueno, al final ganamos algo de dinero."

"… ¿Nii… entiendes… cómo funciona el dinero aquí?"

"Es imposible saberlo, ¿Cierto? Pero déjamelo a mí, este es el campo de especialización de tu hermano."

Dijo el joven con un tono que el hombre barbado y su amigo jamás habían escuchado, antes de entrar al edificio que tenía una posada y una taberna.

 **Parte 3**

A pesar de la bulliciosa conmoción debido al acalorado juego en la mesa central, dos personas caminaron hacia el mostrador.

Al llegar al mostrador, el joven encapuchado sacó su billetera y tomó todas las monedas del monedero antes de decir lentamente.

"Me gustaría una habitación para dos. Una cama es suficiente. ¿Cuántas noches podemos pagar con esta cantidad de dinero?"

La persona que tenía una presencia de jefe miró rápidamente.

Después de un momento de vacilación.

"… Un día y tres comidas."

Sin embargo, el joven encapuchado se rió de este comentario, y con sus ojos cubiertos por la capucha, continuó hablando.

"Ah hahaa~ digo. Ah, después de viajar durante cinco noches seguidas, la fatiga es suficiente para matarme. Ya estamos totalmente exhaustos, así que podría decirme, ¿Cuántas noches podemos quedarnos?"

"— ¿Qué?"

"Aunque parecemos personas del campo que no conocen el valor monetario, está bien para mi si quiere subir el precio. Pero, le recomiendo que cuando mienta, se percate de su línea de visión y su tono de voz, ¿Bien?~ "

El joven se rió mientras decía esas palabras, parecía que sus ojos tenían un resplandor agudo que veían a través de él. - "…. Tch. Dos días entonces."

"Ve, mintiendo otra vez… Hagamos un acuerdo, diez días con comida incluida."

"¡Pero qu-! ¡¿Qué clase de acuerdo es ese?! ¡Tú!, está bien… tres días con comida, ¡Que entrometido!"

"Ah, entonces es de esta forma, eh. Entonces un descuento, cinco días con comida incluida."

"Per-, espera, esa clase de cosa—"

"Y usted es el dueño de esta taberna pero no el dueño de la posada, ¿Verdad? ¿Debería reportarlo?"

Él mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro desde el inicio de la conversación.

Pero enfrentase contra este joven que no escatimó esfuerzos en negociar con él, el jefe solo puso una incómoda y tiesa expresión antes de contestar.

"Chico, obviamente tienes una expresión mundana, pero eres inesperadamente despiadado, eh… te daré cuatro días con comida incluida, ¿Qué tal eso?"

"Está bien~, gracias por la hospitalidad "

Aun poniendo esa sonrisa, el joven tomo las llaves de la habitación de las manos del hombre.

"Tu habitación se encuentra en la esquina interior del tercer piso. ¿Cuál… es tu nombre?"

El joven encapuchado le respondió al algo impaciente jefe que estaba esperando en la registradora.

"Un~… sería Kuuhaku."

Sora ronroneó y giró las llaves en sus dedos.

De repente le dio una palmadita a la cabeza de su hermana, que estaba extasiada observando el clímax del juego en la mesa central.

"Mira, terminé las negociaciones, podremos quedarnos por cuatro días. Puedes adorar rápidamente a tu onii-sama… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Shiro estaba mirando a esa Stephan… algo, la persona que les mencionó el hombre barbado más temprano.

Una expresión angustiada se mostró en el rostro de esa chica.

Su expresión retorcida hacía a las personas pensar sin ninguna duda, que ella no tenía esperanzas de ganar.

"… Esa persona…va a perder." - "Probablemente, ¿Y qué?

Revelando sus emociones sin esconderlas, incluso si había una oportunidad, ella aun así no ganaría.

Quizás era como el hombre barbado les había dicho, el linaje de la familia real es estúpido.

Justo cuando esta idea estaba emergiendo en la mente de Sora, se dio cuenta.

"-¡Ah!"

Entonces, después de interpretar las intenciones de las palabras de su hermana, no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

"Whoa, con que a eso te refieres… Que miedo…"

"…Si."

Shiro estaba evaluando a la chica pelinegra mientras cabeceaba hacia el suspirante Sora.

"Realmente… los métodos para hacer trampa en este mundo son realmente increíbles. No me quisiera enfrentar a esa clase de oponentes…"

"… Nii, vergonzoso…"

Probablemente provocándolo, Sora se puso serio y contraatacó.

"Heh, no seas tonta. No importa que tan astuta sea la trampa, al final depende de cómo la utilices."

"… Nii, ¿Puedes…. derrotarla?"

"Pero este en verdad es un digno mundo de fantasía, eh… No hay nada que parezca real aquí, aun así nosotros nos sentimos cómodos y relajados… ¿Es porque hemos jugado demasiados juegos?"

Sora no respondió la pregunta de su hermanita, en su lugar se dirigió al tercer piso del edificio mientras divagaba de temas no relacionados con ello.

"… Realmente, hice…una pregunta estúpida."

Shiro de repente se disculpó

En efecto, para 『 』, la derrota era casi imposible.

Entonces… después de hacer contacto con el andén.

Por algún motivo, Sora regresó hacia Steph… lo que sea, la chica pelirroja.

Él pensó acerca de ello en su mente por un momento, antes de susurrar suavemente.

"…Oh, vamos… ¿No puedes ver que estás siendo engañada?"

"— ¿Eh?"

La chica con su llamativo cabello rojo y sus contrastantes redondos ojos azules miró repentinamente.

Aunque sintió que la chica estaba mirando atentamente su figura en movimiento… Sora no pronunció ninguna otra palabra y fue derecho a la puerta de la habitación

 **Parte 4**

Junto con el sonido de la llave en la cerradura, vino una sensación de falta de seguridad cuando la bisagra de metal dejo salir un sonido chirriante antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Dentro de la habitación, había muebles de madera que era de una clase similar a la de Skyrim12, haciendo que la casa se viera barata.

La habitación era pequeña y podían escucharse crujidos con cada paso en el suelo. La mesa y las sillas organizadas en las esquinas parecían muy hechas a la ligera.

En cuanto a las demás cosas, tan solo había una cama y una ventana. El interior era bastante simple.

Caminando dentro de la habitación y cerrando con llave la habitación, ambos se quitaron sus capuchas.

Vistiendo una camiseta, jeans, unos tenis con desaliñado cabello negro, Sora.

Un desordenado cabello blanco que cubre sus ojos rojos, una chica delgada que vestía un uniforme de marinera, Shiro.

Sora se quitó sus túnicas prestadas que cuando las vistieran, no se verían sospechosas en un mundo como este, antes de revelar una cara de alivio y se lanzó en la única cama. Tomando el celular de su bolsillo, revisó las tareas que había planeado de antemano.

"[Objetivo]: asegurar alojamiento – [Conseguido] – es seguro decir 'eso' ahora, ¿Cierto?"

"… Sí, creo… que podemos."

Después de la confirmación, miles de palabras emocionales fueron liberadas desde su corazón.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que cansancio, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Esas palabras…

Un poco más temprano habían decidido nunca decir eso hasta que hubieran alcanzado su objetivo.

Después, estallando porque no podía contenerse más, hubo quejas de la historia que salió de la boca de Sora.

"No existe tal cosa como 'definitivamente imposible', no puedo creer que en nuestro primer encuentro con el mundo exterior, tuviéramos que caminar tanto."

De forma similar, al quitarse la túnica se reveló un uniforme blanco de marinera doblado.

Abriendo la ventana, ella verificó el escenario.

Desde la ventana, podrías verlo con dificultad, el precipicio por el cual cayeron.

"…. Humanos, mientras tengan la voluntad, entonces podrán hacerlo"

"Si, si no hay motivación entonces nada podrá hacerse. Estas palabras realistas, expresan precisamente nuestra situación."

A pesar de que era una interpretación negativa, Shiro asintió en acuerdo.

"Pero creía que mis piernas se habían vuelto débiles por ser un hikikomori durante tanto tiempo, así que nunca espere que pudiéramos caminar tanto."

"…. ¿Sería porque… controlamos el mouse… con ambos pies?

"¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Lo que llamamos 'dominar una habilidad lo suficiente para que se encargue de todo lo demás' era cierto entonces!"

"…. Eso no es… lo que quería decir originalmente… lo que quería decir…" Este dialogo cómico parece haber alcanzado su límite.

Los ojos de Shiro estaban entrecerrados.

La hermana menor, que se estaba tambaleando como si se fuera a desmayar, cayó en la cama en la que estaba Sora.

Aunque no se podía ver su rostro, su pesada respiración debido a la fatiga podía sentirse.

Esto era por su puesto, una reacción natural.

Sin importar que tan inteligente fuera, todavía era una niña de once años.

Jugar una partida de ajedrez después de cinco noches en vela era suficiente para conmocionar a alguien con esa stamina13. Incluso Sora sentía dolor y se movía de un lado a otro (aunque solo podía hacerlo a medias). Para una persona que había venido aquí sin ninguna queja era algo digno de ser admirado.

Esto fue porque Sora había decidido no quejarse ni una sola vez.

"Te esforzaste bastante. Qué bien, en efecto eres el orgullo de tu hermano mayor."

Como si estuviera peinando del cabello de su hermanita, Sora acarició su cabeza y ella dijo.

"…. Sí. Encontrar un lugar para dormir… ten por seguro… que se consiguió."

"Ahh, y por supuesto, estaba pensando que iba a sucedernos cuando fuimos atacados por esos ladrones."

De esta forma, la mente de Sora volvió a unas pocas horas antes.

Eso es, cuando ambos estaban perdidos y deambulando, un poco después de haber sido arrojados en este mundo.

 **Parte 5**

"— Entonces, que hacemos."

"… (Sacudir cabeza)"

Levantándose y recuperando la consciencia por segunda vez.

Mientras maldecía en su corazón que la vida era muy irrazonable, el fatigado Sora gritó a los peatones que pasaban.

Después de que Shiro recuperara la calma temporalmente, dejó salir un suspiro.

Ambos se sentían cansados, pero habían recuperado la compostura a pesar de lo exhaustos que estaban.

Alejándose de la orilla del precipicio, se dejaron caer en el camino sin pavimentar.

"… Nii, ¿Por qué vinimos… aquí?"

"Verás, en un juego RPG esto sería llamado una 'calle', ¿Cierto? Recuerdo que eso era para dejar que alguien pasara a través de un tipo de…"

A pesar de que no sabían que tanto les pueda ayudar su conocimiento práctico de videojuegos, esa clase de cosas deberían colocarse de lado primero.

\- "Bien, lo primero de lo primero, hagamos un inventario con las cosas que tenemos a la mano."

Como si fuera un juego de supervivencia, Sora dijo esto.

Entendiendo el punto, ambos comenzaron a sacar lo que tenían en sus bolsillos.

Lo que sacaron-

Fueron sus respectivos smartphones, dos de ellos.

Videoconsolas portables, dos de ellas.

Dos baterías multipropósito, dos cargadores de energía solar con múltiples salidas de carga.

Y la última cosa era una tablet PC en la mano de Shiro.

… No importa como lo vieras, era difícil imaginar victimas extraviadas con tan costoso equipo.

Y ellos, estaban acostumbrados a jugar juegos.

Porque no importaba donde estuvieran, en el baño, en la bañera, o incluso durante un corte de electricidad, siempre podían jugar videojuegos, así que estos objetos no podían faltarle a estas personas.

En realidad, nadie sabía si estos objetos podrían ser de utilidad en una difícil crisis real, eran misteriosas y también substanciales piezas de equipo.

"…. Suficientemente seguro, las ondas eléctricas y sus similares no pueden ser recibidos en este mundo de fantasía."

Dijo Sora, mientras miraba la pantalla en su teléfono que le decía que estaba fuera de rango.

Pero la luz trasera de su teléfono podría ser utilizada como una linterna en la noche, y también podía tomar fotos.

La función mapa, era por supuesto inefectiva, pero de todas formas podría ser utilizada como un compás.

Sora dio gracias sinceras al alto nivel de desarrollo y desempeño de los smartphones.

"… Bien, Shiro, apaga tu teléfono y la tablet PC. Aprovecha el sol y carga el generador de poder fotovoltaico. Descargué un libro virtual a cerca de juegos en la tablet y en el peor de los casos, lo utilizaremos como una guía de supervivencia.

"…Entendido…"

Shiro obedientemente escuchó las palabras de su hermano y apagó el equipo mientras utilizaba el cargador de luz solar para cargarlo.

Cuando se daban situaciones inesperadas, escuchar las palabras de su hermano era lo mejor. Shiro sabía esto por experiencia.

… Después de eso, usando el poder de la ciencia (el teléfono de Sora), una dirección a la cual dirigirse fue determinada.

Sin embargo, usar el teléfono que solo tiene un compás, su situación actual era como ser arrojado al mar sin ninguna carta náutica, así que no había cambios en la situación.

Ellos obviamente llevaban consigo uno de los productos más avanzados tecnológicamente, aun así se habían perdido en el camino de la vida y habían caído a la orilla del camino.

"¿Oh?"

Sora vio unas cuantas personas aproximándose desde una calle aledaña, caminando hacia ellos.

"¡OHHH! ¡Fantástico, mi experiencia en RPGs en verdad sirvió!"

"… Nii… ellos se ven… raros."

Terminando la oración, el grupo de repente aceleró el paso y los encerraron en un círculo.

Vestidos de verde y caminando despacio con sus botas-

"… Wowhoa, ¡son ladrones!"

Sora no pudo hacer nada más que quejarse con el Cielo.

¡Perdiéndose en el camino y su primer encuentro fue con verdaderos ladrones de un mundo de fantasía!

Enfrentándose a esta feroz banda, que se veían como un típico grupo de chicos malos, Sora protegió a Shiro con su cuerpo mientras pensaba realmente en maldecir a los ladrones.

Pero lo que salió de la boca de los ladrones fue.

"Hehe…. Si quieren pasar, tienen que jugar un juego con nosotros."

-…-

Esta oración hizo que los dos hermanos se miraran entre sí con impotencia, pero.

"—Este, eh… ese mocoso dijo que este era 'un mundo donde todo se decide con juegos'"

"… ¿Es así… como los ladrones… son aquí?"

Las dos personas que aceptaron ese hecho rápidamente, compararon los ladrones de aquí con los de su propio mundo.

No pudieron resistirse a sonreír después de hacer la comparación. Esto podría ser descrito como una escena linda comparada a un encuentro con un ladrón real, en consecuencia, ambos estallaron en risas.

"¿¡De que se están riendo!? Si no juegan con nosotros, ni si quiera piensen en pasar de aquí".

Enfrentándose a dos personas que se estaban riendo sin motivo alguno, estaban los ladrones.

Los hermanos entonces se comunicaron entre sí utilizando una voz pasiva que los ladrones no pudieron escuchar.

"Una persona se burla de otras, entonces utilicemos trampas para bloquear sus rutas de escape, ¿Qué les parece?"

"… Esta… bien."

Terminando la conversación, Sora aplaudió con un '¡Pa!'

"Está bien, tengamos un duelo. Pero desafortunadamente para nosotros, no tenemos dinero."

"Heh, no importa, entonces—"

Pero a pesar de lo que los ladrones dijeron, Sora continuó.

"Si perdemos estaremos a su disposición, sin importar de si deciden vendernos o lo que nos hagan."

"¿Ah?"

El descarado ladrón que estaba a punto de dar una propuesta, fue interrumpido abruptamente, antes de sorprenderse.

"En cambio, si nosotros ganamos—"

Con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro, el hermano dijo.

"Nos llevaran al poblado más cercano , y nos darán las túnicas que esos dos están vistiendo. Como estamos vistiendo esta ropa tan llamativa debido a la transferencia de mundo, debemos tenerlas. Y también, a cerca de las reglas de juego de este mundo, díganmelas todas sinceramente ."

Sora hizo uso de su altamente adaptable cerebro para los juegos.

Él estaba convencido de que ganaría e incluso hizo unas solicitudes adicionales.

 **Parte 6**

Pensando en aquel entonces, Sora murmuró.

"Los Diez Juramentos…eh, Shiro, ¿Los recuerdas?"

"…Si. Reglas… muy interesantes." Shiro, viéndose algo aturdida y a punto de dormirse, contestó".

Habían aprendido a cerca de las reglas de este mundo de los ladrones (Ya no eran reconocibles) que habían perdido el juego.

Sacando su teléfono en el cual había escrito las reglas, Sora las releyó en voz alta.

【Diez Juramentos】…

Parecía que estas fueron las reglas absolutas que Dios había establecido.

Aunque la hermana menor las había memorizado fácilmente, el hermano las había grabado en su teléfono de todas formas. Decían lo siguiente:

【1】Toda matanza, guerra y saqueo están prohibidas en el mundo.

【2】Todas las disputas serán resueltas mediante el resultado de un juego.

【3】En los juegos, las apuestas serán hechas dependiendo de lo que ambos lados consideren de igual valor.

【4】A menos que entre en conflicto con el Tercer Juramento, el contenido del juego y las cosas apostadas no importaran.

【5】El equipo desafiado tiene el derecho de decidir los contenidos del juego.

【6】"Según el Juramento", la apuesta será añadida incondicionalmente.14

【7】Todo lo concerniente a conflictos de grupo será decidido por un representante. 【8】Una vez que se ha descubierto trampa durante un juego, será considerado como derrota.

【9】Todas las reglas anteriores son incondicionalmente eternas, defendidas en el nombre de Dios.

"Y 【10】Todos deben llevarse bien mientras jueguen los juegos."

-…-

\- "El Noveno está hecho para proteger a los anteriores, pero El Décimo…" No era un requisito obligatorio llevarse bien con el oponente.

O dicho de otra forma, 'De cualquier manera, no es como si ustedes estuvieran viviendo en armonía"

Sintiendo la ironía de los Diez Juramentos, el alegre rostro de ese Dios emergió en la mente de Sora.

"Ese chico que nos arrastró a este mundo, si esa persona realmente es Dios, entonces en realidad tiene un buen carácter.

Dijo Sora mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo con una sonrisa irónica.

Justo cuando el pensamiento de acostarse en la cama le llegó a la cabeza.

Su fatiga repentinamente brotó, y su consciencia comenzó a nublarse, incluso sus habilidades de razonamiento empezaron a decaer.

"… Si pienso en ello, por supuesto que es una reacción natural. Pasar cinco noches en vela y el comienzo repentino de este evento…"

"… Fuu…."

Siempre pensando en estar al lado de su hermano, mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Sora, estaba la hermana menor que había alcanzado su tierra de sueños.

Corriendo los flequillos que estaban sobre su rostro, se revelaba la piel blanca que era como cerámica y un hermoso rostro que era como una pieza de arte.

Comparado con la chica que tenía una apariencia refinada como una muñeca, decir que los dos son hermanos podría interpretarse como que era el comienzo de un mal chiste.

"¿Que no siempre te digo que al menos te cubras con una manta?... atraparas un resfriado."

"…Si."

Cumpliendo con las palabras de su hermano, la hermana menor utilizó una voz débil para pedirle que la ayudara a cubrirse.

Aunque Sora cubrió a su pequeña hermana con la manta que olía a polvo con un poco de duda, creyó que aun así era mejor que nada.

Mirando el rostro durmiente de Shiro y su respiración estable, Sora de repente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

(…Entonces, de ahora en adelante, en donde debería comenzar…) Sora comenzó a manipular el teléfono que acababa de sacar.

Quería intentar ver si había algún software que lo pudiera ayudar con su apuro.

(Esta es una fantasía sobre ser arrastrado a otro mundo, entonces lo primero que debería revisar es si hay algún método para regresar…) - Padres que no estaban más en este mundo.

Una hermana que no era aceptada en la sociedad.

Él mismo que no aceptaba la sociedad.

Además, la sorpresa que yace detrás de la pantalla, este mundo.

"… Hey, Shiro… esa cosa de los protagonistas de un mundo alterno… ¿Por qué no querían regresar a 'esa' clase de mundo?"

Aunque sabía que ella se había dormido, Sora de todas formas intento hacer esta pregunta, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Él pensó en lo que iba a hacer después de cuatro días.

Sora iba a intentar improvisar, pero antes de concluir con sus contemplaciones, el demonio del sueño ya había cortado sus pensamientos.

 **Parte 7**

'¡Toc, Toc!', este tipo de sonido retumbó en el aire.

El motivo por el cual él se levantaría ante el educado llamado a la puerta, era porque sus sentidos se habían vuelto más agudos por la llegada a un lugar desconocido.

Sora en voz alta le ordenó a sus impulsos que querían que durmiera, que se callaran, y rápidamente dejó que su cerebro se activara nuevamente.

"… Nyaaa~."

Pero su pequeña hermana era diferente a él.

Había saliva goteando por su cara y ella estaba apretando estrechamente el brazo izquierdo de su hermano mientras dormía.

Con un rostro que era más confortante que cualquier otra cosa, haría a cualquiera celoso de la persona que logró ver esa expresión soñadora.

"Si, pensando en ello, en este mundo, asesinar, saquear, y otras cosas están prohibidas…"

Lo cual significa que cosas tales como vigilar, no son necesarias en este mundo.

Probablemente entendiendo este punto, no, ella indudablemente lo entendía.

Sora, que parecía haberse adaptado a este mundo, hizo una sonrisa irónica a su hermanita que estaba dormida y mostraba una expresión cómoda.

"En efecto, el grado de flexibilidad en mi mente no puede compararse al de ella…."

'¡Toc, Toc!'

Escuchando el amable sonido del golpeteo otra vez, Sora respondió.

"Ah, ya voy, ya voy. ¿Quién es?"

"Soy Stephanie Dora. Tengo algo que quiero preguntarte con respecto a lo de hoy…."

… Stephanie… ¡Ah!

Sacando su teléfono, Sora verificó las fotos que fueron tomadas antes.

Lo que mostraba la foto era alguien con cabello rojo y ojos azules, parecida a una chica noble.

Si, el bar abajo, era un lugar de encuentro de los juegos para elegir el nuevo rey.

"Ah, ya voy, estoy abriendo la puerta."

"…. Miwuuuuu…."

"Hermanita mía, es un gusto para tu hermano que estés pegada a mí de esa manera, pero,

¿Podrías dejar ir mi brazo un momento? De otra forma no puedo abrir la puerta."

"… ¿?... ¿Qué?"

Aunque Shiro se encontraba medio dormida, dejó ir el brazo de Sora.

Arrastrando su pesado cuerpo fuera de la cama, Sora se paró en el suelo de madera que crujía y procedió a abrir la puerta.

En la puerta había una persona que estaba lejos de ser la de la foto en el teléfono, Una Stephanie que parecía que acababa de padecer un gran golpe.

"¿Puedes dejarme entrar?"

"Ah. Ermm, está bien."

En breve, Stephanie había sido invitada a entrar en la habitación.

Sora tomó la silla de la esquina de la habitación.

Él se sentó en esa silla porque su pequeña hermana estaba adormilada en la cama y seguía cambiando de posición.

La primera en abrir la boca fue Stephanie.

"… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"

"¿Qué? Ah, déjame comenzar primero, como somos hermanos, no es lo que—"

"…. Guu… rechazada, por Nii…" Corrección.

Aparentemente no estaba medio dormida, pero Shiro que estaba un 80% en su modo sueño, puso más presión en la espalda de Sora.

Aunque no sabían cómo era el sentido común aquí, una explicación tentativa aún era necesaria.

"Entonces, ¿Está mal? Mi nombre es Sora. Los años que llevo sin novia son iguales a mi edad, y actualmente estoy buscando una, whoa "

"… Eso realmente no importa."

Pero Stephanie ignoró completamente el significado de la oración y continuó débilmente.

"Más importante, quiero preguntarte acerca de algo que ocurrió durante el día."

(Día, día. Un, ¿Qué era eso de nuevo?)

(Hablando de eso, ¿Qué hora es? No puedo ni ver el sol a través de las ventanas.)

Dando una mirada al teléfono, vio que habían pasado cuatro horas desde que comenzaron a descansar. Probablemente habían dormido durante ese tiempo.

"Hoy, si, cuando rozaste mis hombros, me dijiste algo como '¿No puedes ver que estas siendo engañada?'."

Justo cuando Shiro estaba murmurando cosas sin sentido, probablemente algo acerca de la conversación actual, cerró sus ojos y habló. - "… ¿Así que tu… realmente perdiste?"

Stephanie parecía agitada por la actitud de Shiro.

"Si… si, está bien, ¡PERDÍ! ¡Ahora, prácticamente todo terminó!"

Sora cubrió sus oídos para amortiguar los gritos que venían de Stephanie, que se había parado abruptamente.

"Ah, por culpa de mi falta de sueño, el sonido hará eco atrás y adelante en mi cabeza, así que por favor reconsidera gritar tan duro…"

Dijo esto mirando hacia Stephanie que había hecho un caluroso berrinche que incluía golpear la mesa con su cartera, Sora hizo una pequeña y humilde petición, pero evidentemente esta no pasó por sus oídos, y ella comenzó a llorar con una voz incluso más aguda.

"Ya que sabias que el oponente estaba haciendo trampa, ¡¿No hubiera sido bueno para mí si le hubieras explicado la trampa a los demás?! Podría haber ganado si hubieras expuesto la verdad."

Entonces Sora recordó lo que había leído antes de ir a dormir, y dijo.

"Eh… número ocho de los Diez Juramentos: una vez que se ha descubierto trampa durante un juego, será considerado como derrota…"

Lo cual quiere decir que ganas si sabes claramente que te están haciendo trampa.

Pero ella falló en darse cuenta, si no puede ser probado, la persona haciendo trampa no será derrotada.

"¡Perdí, gracias a ti! ¡Arghhh, ahora estoy eliminada de la competencia por el trono!"

"… Así que…"

La soñolienta Shiro hablo balbuceando.

"…. Así que perdiste… y estas en negación… ¿Y viniste aquí… para desahogarte?"

Escuchando la opinión franca y desvergonzada de Shiro, la presión sanguínea de Stephanie se elevó y como resultado la forzó a rechinar sus dientes.

"Ah~ hermanita mía, ¿Podrías no echarle aceite al fuego mientras pretendes dormir?"

"… Guu… ¿Por qué… revelas eso?"

"Te despertaste cuando dije 'Buscando novia'… además, no tenemos ningún compañero aquí, así que, debemos ser más amistosos—"

Pero.

Sora repentinamente dejó de hablar.

Una idea emergió en su mente.

Probablemente entendiendo la idea formándose en la mente de su hermano, Shiro hizo silencio.

Por el otro lado, Sora que parecía haber cambiado de parecer, dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"—Pero lo que mi hermanita dice es cierto también. Los humanos que siempre fallan son fáciles de reconocer."

"… ¿Qué dijiste?"

La boca de la conmocionada Stephanie se abrió.

Pero Sora ignorando su conmoción, y usando deliberadamente una mirada vulgar, observó de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Stephanie.

Tal como la Ojou-sama de un mundo de fantasía, ella llevaba puesto un vestido que revoloteaba con encajes por todos lados.

Los ojos de Sora parecían estar lamiendo su cuerpo, observando su voluminosa figura que no podía ser ocultada incluso si llevaba un vestido.

Seleccionando cuidadosamente palabras que pudieran molestar al oponente, Sora dijo.

"No ser capaz de ver a través de una trampa de tal nivel, y de repente venir aquí para hacer un berrinche… incluso te enojas con una niña por 'dar en el clavo', en realidad eres una simplona. Y si realmente eres del linaje de ese tonto rey viejo, entonces supongo que fracasar debe ser algo natural para ti."

 **Parte 8**

Sora dijo esto con ojos que estaban llenos de una lástima reservada para organismos extremadamente faltos de inteligencia.

Abriendo sus ojos, temblando mientras le dirigía a Sora una ardiente mirada mortal, otra furiosa expresión surgió en el rostro de Stephanie.

"Por favor… retráctate."

"¿Retractarme? Haha, ¿Por qué?"

"¡Sea como sea, definitivamente no permitiré que pongas en ridículo a mi querido Ojiisan!"

Enfrentándose a la protesta solemne de Stephanie, Sora solo se burló y agitó sus manos.

"El motivo por el cual no te diste cuenta de esa trampa fue por que eras muy defensiva, en lugar de tomar riesgos, intentaste escoger un camino seguro para ganar. Esa clase de personas se concentran tanto en asegurarse a sí mismos que no tienen la capacidad adicional de poner atención a las acciones del oponente."

Él hizo una sonrisa sarcástica mientras lanzaba estas descaradas palabras.

"Una simplona con un bajo punto de ebullición que no puede incluso controlar sus propias emociones porque es demasiado conservadora. ¡En mi humilde opinión, eso sencillamente esta fuera de lugar para un gamer!"

"Cállate, si quisiera tu opinión, entonces—"

Previniendo su escape de la silla, Stephanie se encontraba en una posición en la cual estaba lista para agarrar a Sora, pero él siguió hablando.

"Entonces, juguemos un juego."

"… ¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

Stephanie estaba de repente confundida. Pero permanecía vigilante y cuestionó a Sora, acerca de lo que acababa de decir.

"Nada, el juego no requiere ningún pensamiento complejo. Tan solo es 'Piedra, papel o tijeras' ¿Has escuchado de él?"

"¿'Piedra, papel o tijeras'? Eso… um, lo conozco."

"Si, este mundo es en efecto de gran ayuda. Entonces usaremos eso para determinar al ganador, solo eso—"

Diciendo eso, Sora levantó sus dedos.

Como si lo estuviera diciendo cuidadosamente para que Stephanie lo oyera, Sora continuó lentamente.

"No es un 'Piedra, papel o tijeras' ordinario, ¿Entiendes? Solo utilizare papel."

"¿Ah?"

"Si sacara algo diferente a papel entonces perdería… pero, si te derroto con algo diferente a papel, tú también pierdes, llevándonos a un empate. Por supuesto, si saco algo diferente a papel y empato, entonces yo perdería."

"—"

"(¿Perder si no es papel? ¿Qué cree este tipo que está diciendo?") Stephanie se puso aún más alerta.

"La apuesta, ¿Cuál será?"

'Fue una gran ayuda de tu parte ser tan sensible', Sora pensaba decir esto, entonces sonrió y respondió.

"Si ganas, aceptaré todas tus peticiones. Si quieres que te diga la razón por la cual perdiste, o la verdad detrás de esa trampa, o incluso si quieres que muera en pago por llamar tonto rey al tonto rey, no importa.

"…. ¡Túúú!"

"¡Así que! Al contrario, si yo gano, deberás aceptar todas mis demandas."

Sora parecía feliz, pero tenía una expresión más fría que el hielo, con una horripilante sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro.

Usando un tono que era sucio, feo y frio, Sora continuó hablando.

"Estamos apostando nuestros destinos aquí, así que no es un problema para ti apostar tu castidad, ¿Cierto?"

Toda la sangre caliente que borboteaba en la cabeza de Stephanie se calmó debido a esta frialdad.

Pero, como la mente de Stephanie se había calmado, ella preguntó prudentemente.

"¿Qué si… empatamos?"

"Entonces te daré una pequeña pista de cómo te hicieron trampa, como consideración."

La actitud de Sora repentinamente cambió, y como si estuviera inquieto, se rascó la cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Puedo hacer una petición superficial? Aunque lo que tenemos a mano parece que durará algunos días… Seré directo, después de cuatro días de estar aquí, no tendremos comida ni lugar para quedarnos. Y a largo plazo, nos tendremos que preocupar de qué hacer después…."

"Lo cual quiere decir que quieres que les de alojamiento." Hacia la respuesta de Stephanie, Sora solo devolvió una sonrisa.

Nada fue dicho.

Eso quería decir que este hombre estaba temporalmente intentando mendigar un poco.

"Así que, ¿Qué dices~? ¿Aceptas, o rechazas?"

"Bueno, incluso si aprendes como el oponente hizo trampa, ya estas descalificada de la elección al trono. ¡Sin mencionar que no hay ningún beneficio en tomar un riego innecesario si eres alguien que ama la guerra defensiva! Así que si te niegas no pasara nada."

Sora descaradamente la provocó.

A pesar de que era tan evidente provocación, Stephanie aceptó sin acobardarse.

"…. Está bien, hagámoslo entonces, ¡【Acciente】!"

Ese era un juramento para asegurarse de que el juego seguía los Diez Juramentos.

Una palabra que declara compromiso total con Dios al realizar una apuesta en conformidad con los Diez Juramentos, jurando por Dios, que son reglas absolutas cuando se apuesta.

"OK, entonces también, 【Acciente】."

Sora hizo una mirada lasciva, ese juramento que salió de su boca era ambos, impredecible y cuestionable.

En su mente, Stephanie comenzó a pensar intensamente.

(¿Solo sacar papel?)

(A menos que piense que voy a sacar alegremente tijeras.)

(Repasando las condiciones que propuso, sus intenciones son obvias.)

(El objetivo de ese hombre es… lograr un empate.)

(Este hombre solo está intentando conseguir comida y alojamiento, el en realidad no entiende la trampa.)

(Esta no debería ser la verdad en estos momentos)

(Si él perdiera por no usar papel, entonces mis posibilidades de victoria son…)

Piedra: 2 victorias, 1 derrota. Tijeras: 2 victorias, 1 empate. Papel: 1 victoria, 2 empates.

(Él dijo que no escogería algo más que papel.)

(Si yo inocentemente sacara tijeras, entonces el escogería roca.)

(El planea burlarse de mí diciendo 'Haha, tal como lo esperaba~ fue difícil para ti, idiota unicelular'.)

(Pero si ese fuera el caso, si utilizara papel, sería imposible para mí perder.)

(Aunque de todas formas conseguiría su objetivo si el resultado es un empate.)

(Este hombre, piensa definitivamente que no utilizaré piedra.)

(¡Porque es la única opción que tengo con una posibilidad de derrota!)

(¡Tratándome como a una idiota!)

(Ambos, piedra y tijeras son buenos, mis oportunidades de ganar son 2:1)

(Piensa como quieras, ¡No permitiré que consigas un empate!)

Intentando perforar a Sora, Stephanie lo miró con ojos afilados.

"—"

Sin embargo, Stephanie, que observó la expresión de Sora, no pudo hacer más que respirar profundamente.

Porque había un hombre delgado que era fastidioso… o no.

Tranquilamente, el hombre que estaba seguro de que ganaría, reveló una débil sonrisa.

Viendo la expresión de Sora, la sangre subió a la cabeza de Stephanie una vez más, como si un cubo de agua fría hubiera sido arrojado sobre ella.

(No, no seas impulsiva, mantén la calma.)

Terminando esas palabras en su cabeza, Stephanie comenzó una lluvia de ideas nuevamente.

Precipitación, emociones y simplicidad, ¿Qué tal si él ve a través de todo esto?

Stephanie se dijo a sí misma y se percató de algo.

Cierto.

Esto, por supuesto, era un inconveniente obvio.

(Este tipo, este hombre, ¡declaró que papel era la única excepción!)

(Además, no importa que otro método use, no puede ganar.)

(Así que, sin importar lo que yo escoja, este hombre solo dijo que iba a escoger papel…)

(Tendrá la victoria si por suerte consigue una buena mano y esperará un empate, ¡Eso es!)

(La posibilidad de perder… ¡Es la misma sin importar que!)

"Entonces, ¿Comenzamos?"

Sora preguntó con un aire de ganador, pero.

"Si, tú también. ¿Estás listo para cumplir los Juramentos?" Igualmente, Stephanie que creía que iba a ganar, contestó.

(Ya he visto a través de tus trucos, ¡Ve y coloca la expresión de un perro perdido!)

"Entonces empecemos, preparados, saisho wa guu15—"

Piedra

Stephanie había usado Tijeras.

"Que—"

Abrió sus ojos porque Sora había escogido Roca.

"Q-q-que, p-porque… de esta manera…."

"Aunque es admirable que tu honestamente te diste cuenta de lo que pretendía con piedra y no caíste en la provocación, al final eres muy inexperta."

Diciendo eso, la mirada cruel y la pequeña sonrisa desaparecieron del rostro de Sora.

Sora se sentó en la cama una vez más, y le habló suavemente acerca del procesamiento de información interno de Stephanie a ella.

"Mi provocación era para hacerte parecer que piedra era la única forma de la que podías perder."

"…"

"Pero mi expresión calmada de llevó a pensar que solo usando papel ganaría."

"Qu-… estabas leyendo mis movimientos, así que esa expresión…. ¿Fue todo actuado?

"Hasta aquí iba todo bien… Pero escoger papel me haría perder… de esta forma, no solo vencerías mi única oportunidad de victoria, sino que también podrías doblar tu posibilidad de ganar contra mí."

Todo había sido previsto, no, todo había sido manipulado por él.

"Guuu—"

Stephanie mordió sus labios y se arrodilló con sus manos sosteniendo su cuerpo.

El proceso de calma… no solo eso, incluso la idea ganadora que Stephanie había pensado fue también predicha.

Finalmente, esto.

El motivo por el cual Stephanie perdió durante el día, esta era la pista.

Sin embargo, Sora continuó.

"Así que, sí, ya estaba decidido que ganaría desde el principio de este juego."

"Lo sé. Estabas apuntando a un empate ¿Cierto? Está bien, con alojamiento-" Stephanie que había perdido, casualmente respondió, pero.

"Bueno, acerca de eso. Estás equivocada ¿Sabes?"

"…. ¿Ah?"

"Intenta recordarlo bien, ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo lo digo?"

"Puedo hacer una petición superficial. Aunque lo que tenemos a mano parece que durará algunos días… Seré directo, después de cuatro días de estar aquí, no tendremos comida ni lugar para quedarnos. Y a largo plazo, nos tendremos que preocupar de qué hacer después…."

"Correcto, ¡Hay un problema aquí! ¿Cuándo… dije cuáles eran los contenidos específicos de mi petición superficial?"

"… ¡¿Ah?!"

Stephanie apresuradamente se levantó y protestó.

"Eh, porque, ¡¿No habías afirmado ya que solo necesitabas alojamiento?!"

"Si, pero nunca lo confirmé~"

Stephanie intentó recordar que había sucedido como una reproducción de video con sonido, utilizando completamente su mente.

Sin lugar donde quedarse, sin comida, como el encubrió las siguientes palabras.

Sora, este hombre, únicamente ha….

Sonreído.

Así que el motivo para sus pensamientos era mendigar por más.

"Ah—ah—"

"¡Parece que entiendes! Entonces escucha cuidadosamente mi petición superficial " Con Sora haciendo una sonrisa, 'Sha'—, el repentinamente apunto su dedo hacia Stephanie. - "¡Enamórate de mí!"

 **Parte 9**

…-

…. Un largo silencio.

La primera en romper la incomodidad, la que estaba haciendo silencio, Shiro que miró inocentemente desde el costado.

"… Erm, ¿Nii?"

"Hehehe, que sucede hermanita mía. ¿Fue mi plan tan perfecto que te dejo sin palabras?"

Aunque no podía entender lo que intentaba decir su hermana, Sora estaba intoxicado con su comando perfecto.

【6】"Según el Juramento", la apuesta será añadida incondicionalmente.

También considerando el caso del noveno Juramento, por el poder de Dios, la orden no podía ser detenida por nada.

¡Bueno, por supuesto que eso también incluía el libre albedrío!

Pero-

"…. Eso… es… ¿Qué está sucediendo...?"

Mirando a su hermana que estaba simplemente confundida, Sora también hizo una expresión como si no entendiera nada.

"Oya16, es realmente sorprendente que tu no entiendas, hermanita mía. ¿No hay un dicho que dice 'El amor es ciego'? Si es en completo acuerdo con los Juramentos, entonces por supuesto que ella tendría que dedicarse completamente a mí, ¿Cierto? Alojamiento, dinero, incluso talento puede conseguirse… Esto es matar tres pájaros de un tiro "

Sora lo dijo así, preguntándose por qué ella no podía entender aun sabiendo que tenía tan buena mente.

Shiro murmuró suavemente.

"… 'Vuélvete mi propiedad'…. ¿No habría bastado… eso?"

"… ¿Nn?"

"… De esta forma… tu… tendrías todo."

"—Eh, ah… ¿ehhhh?"

Sora estuvo confundido un instante. Después de que comenzó a acelerar su procesamiento de análisis.

Si fuera como su hermana menor había dicho, el comando 'Vuélvete mi propiedad'… Todo lo que le pertenece a una propiedad le pertenece a su maestro.

"Ah, ¿eh? ¿De esa forma no sería más favorable?... ¿huh?"

(¿Por qué no pensé en eso?...)

Él no debería haber dicho eso.

Las políticas de planificación siempre han sido pensadas por él mismo desde el principio, entonces ¿Por qué Sora quien decía que tenía el desempeño y la fuerza, haría eso?

"…Nii… ¿Tu propio deseo… estaba mezclado en la orden?"

"… Ahhhh…"

Shiro lo miró fríamente con los ojos entrecerrados, y no porque estuviera aún adormilada.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sora lloró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"Yo, yo en verdad… ¡¿Resulté siendo así?! Era sobre eso… si perdía esta oportunidad, ¡¿Nunca tendría una novia?! ¡¿El sentimiento superficial de inferioridad de no tener una novia nubló mi juicio al último minuto?! No, im… imposible… ¿Cómo pude, cometer tal error?" Imposible.

Para una de las alas de 『 』cometer tal error… Sora se sentía mareado.

Como si estuviera infeliz por algo, Shiro continuó hablando con su voz fría.

"… Nii… dijiste que… no tenías necesidad de novia… mientras Shiro estuviera aquí… eso sería suficiente…"

"¡Ese era yo hablando demasiado! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Lo siento mucho, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Con su hermana menor haciendo un puchero en la cama, Sora se arrodilló en frente de ella como si estuviera adorándola devotamente y se disculpó.

"¡Des-después de todo soy incapaz de hacerle esa clase de cosas a mi hermanita! ¡Tan solo tienes 11 años! ¡Si lo hiciera, la policía me arrestaría! Y con tu hermano siendo mayor de edad, esa clase de deseo es natural…"

Sora estaba parloteando toda clase de excusas, y Shiro lo estaba mirando fríamente.

Además,

"…"

Después de que le pidieran enamorarse, Stephanie estaba tirada en un costado, con su cabeza agachada mientras temblaba.

Sí. Tal como Sora había pensado, no era posible negarse a los Juramentos, los cuales son la ley absoluta de este mundo.

Pero, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y el rápido latir de su corazón no podía ser detenido.

Como Sora la había ignorado para hablar con su hermana menor, Stephanie se sentía preocupada.

Incluso si esta era la ley de este mundo.

No.

Por este hombre.

Por este chico.

¡Ella en realidad 'sentía celos'!

"¡¿Cómo puedo admitir estoooooooooooooo?!"

"¡Whoa, eso me asustó!"

Con la fuerza acumulada por su ira, Stephanie finalmente gritó.

Intentando resistirse a los sentimientos implantados, ella miró a Sora, pero.

"¡Wh-whoaa!"

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su ritmo cardiaco se volvió más rápido y su rostro se puso más caliente.

"¡Q-q-q-q-q-que clase de petición superficial fue esa! ¡¿Tu, como te atreves a jugar con el corazón de una doncella?!"

Para intentar evadir este efecto, Stephanie cambio su línea de vista y gritó.

A pesar de pararse agresivamente, a ella le faltaba un poco de impulso.

"Ah, eso… sobre eso…"

Sora rascó sus mejillas, y alejó sus ojos con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro.

Él originalmente quería que sucediera un evento, pero debido a su gran error, algunos de sus objetivos no fueron alcanzados y Sora no podía evitar estar preocupado.

"Esto, acerca de eso, ¿Shiro? ¿Qué hago?"

"…. Yo… no sé…"

"Guuuuuu…"

Quedando mal y buscando ayuda de su pequeña hermana, tan solo para ser dejado de lado fríamente.

"¡Que molesto, *cough*!"

Sin problema. Sora que finalmente había aclarado su mente, tocio.

Decidió tomar el error como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Sora, sintiéndose bien de nuevo, no pudo evitar reírse.

"La definición de superficial depende de la persona. Querías una probada del postre, pero esa sola probada era el postre completo…"

Probablemente volviendo a su estado normal, Sora dijo esto fluidamente.

"¡¿No es… no es eso un fraude?!"

Pero Stephanie no aceptó su interpretación y la rechazó fuertemente.

La voz de Sora que fluía en sus oídos la hizo sentirse avergonzada.

Aunque ella realmente esperaba que él cerrara su boca, el problema era que ella quería escuchar su voz.

Utilizando una 'petición de explicación' como una excusa para intentar hacer esto, ella reprimió el enredo en su corazón y replicó.

Sin ninguna idea de cómo manejar la clase de sentimientos que enredaban el corazón de Stephanie (y sin ningún motivo para hacerlo), Sora (Dieciocho años, virgen) se calmó.

Y como si señalara un error infantil, él señaló a Stephanie.

"Sip, justo ahí. Estabas poniendo atención al contenido del juego, aun así ignoraste su premisa. Eso no servirá, sin ninguna naturaleza especifica de esta declaración… por ejemplo, incluso si un alarmista enfatiza en escuchar las condiciones para ganar, algunas veces su foco de atención se confundirá deliberadamente, ¿ves?~" Después de todo, el propósito de este juego era obtener un empate.

Eso es lo que Stephanie había pensado hasta el momento.

Pero eso no era suficiente, había cosas que no habían sido tenidas en cuenta.

Si el ganaba o empataba, los riesgos que tomaba Stephanie eran los mismos.

Este era el punto verdadero del juego, lo cual quería decir-

"Tú, tu, ¡estafador!"

Si, el llamado 'fraude'.

Existía en efecto un motivo por el cual Stephanie había gritado, sin embargo.

"Oye, oye, decir eso es demasiado exagerado~ obviamente es culpa de aquel al que le están haciendo trampa~"

"¡E-esas son las palabras de un estafador!"

Enfrentando a Stephanie, cuyas protestas parecían no tener fin, la gritería finalmente condujo a Shiro a hablar.

"…. De los Diez Juramentos…Tercero…En los juegos…, las apuestas serán hechas dependiendo de lo que ambos lados consideren de igual valor."

Debido a que Shiro finalmente había vuelto a ser la de siempre, Sora continuó extasiado.

"¡Sí! El punto principal es que 'sea de igual valor'. Después de eso, cuarto: A menos que entre en conflicto con el Tercer Juramento, el contenido del juego y las cosas apostadas no importaran, ¿lo cual quiere decir?"

Moviendo sus dedos alrededor, Shiro respondió.

"… La vida… y los derechos humanos… pueden ser apostados…"

"Sí, exactamente Lo cual significa que cuando la apuesta fue decidida, el juego ya había comenzado."

Como si estuvieran explicándole a Stephanie, tan solo la conversación entre los dos hermanos podía escucharse.

Entonces Shiro dijo:

"… Pero… no era necesario… apostar sentimientos."

"¡No es eso! Esto fue para confirmar si incluso el libre albedrío y resistencia pueden ser dominados." - "… Nii."

"Lo siento."

Parecía que el efecto de 'tomar el error como si nunca hubiera sucedido' no funcionó en su hermana menor.

"¡Pero, pero…! ¡Usar ese tipo de fraude…!"

Con fraude, forzarla a ser su primer amor…

Stephanie, que replicaba en lágrimas, originalmente quería levantar acusaciones crueles.

Pero-

"… Sexto de los Diez Juramentos… la apuesta… será añadida incondicionalmente…."

La chica de once años, con ojos llenos de compasión y tranquilidad, expuso el último golpe. - "… Olvidando fácilmente el peso de la premisa… cayendo en la provocación… eso es cosa tuya."

Si, los Diez Juramentos deben ser obedecidos.

【5】El equipo desafiado tiene el derecho de decidir los contenidos del juego.

Stephanie tenía el derecho de negarse al juego, y también el derecho de cambiar su contenido.

Aquella que desperdició esos derechos, sumisamente ofreció una apuesta, y aceptó el juego no era nadie más-

"—Guuu….."

Que Stephanie misma.

Tal vez sin tener nada más que decir, Stephanie plantó su trasero en el suelo.

De hecho, los Juramentos que estaban establecidos, estaban influenciando a Stephanie.

Estos juramentos eran legítimamente reconocidos por el mundo de este juego.

No importa lo que Stephanie dijera, ella ya había perdido, y la apuesta había sido establecida.

"Entonces, ¿Supongo que lo has aceptado, Stephanie?"

"Guuu… ¡tu…!"

¡Basura! Era lo que ella quería añadir a la oración.

Pero sus sentimientos no le permitían hacerlo.

No solo eso, un sentimiento dulce llenó su corazón tan solo con escuchar a Sora decir su nombre.

"—Guu— ¿Por qué está pasando esto?, ¡Agghhhhhhhhhhh!"

Con un fuego que no podía ser liberado, Stephanie se puso de rodilla y utilizó su cabeza para golpear repetidamente el suelo. - "Whoa, ¡¿Est-estás bien?!"

"¡¿Acaso te parece que estoy bien?!"

Intentando ignorar el dolor de la lenta hinchazón en su frente, Stephanie miró a Sora, lo cual lo hizo encogerse, sin embargo.

"No, no del todo. P-pero yo gané la apuesta, así que… ¿Puedo pedir algo?"

Petición…

Si… después de todo, el objetivo de Sora no era hacer que ella se enamorara de él, pero de todas formas resultó así.

Stephanie entonces recordó lo que Sora había dicho antes, que el amor la llevaría a dedicarse a él.

Aun así… un momento, Stephanie.

La petición de Sora fue 'enamorarse de él'.

Pero no 'seguir sus órdenes', ¿Cierto?

En otras palabras, Stephanie no tenía ninguna obligación de aceptar ninguna de sus peticiones.

"Bien… hehehe, parece que hiciste un mal cálculo…" Entendiendo esto, todo resultaba ser bastante simple.

No importaba que peticiones le hicieran, solo debía responder 'NO' y todo estaría arreglado.

¡Eso resolvería todo!

"Está bien. Primero que todo, como Stephanie es muy largo, ¿Puedo acortarlo a Steph en su lugar?"

"¿Hmmm? Ah, está bien, no hay problema … ¡Ahh!" Consiguiendo un apodo, 'Steph' sonrió y asintió.

La racionalidad y resolución de 'Rechazar Todo' dos segundos atrás había desparecido completamente.

La doncella había resultado ser sencilla debido al amor e inevitablemente se sonrojó cuando fue llamada por un apodo.

"¡Nu—noo, nom-nombre, nooo hay… necesidad de preocuparse… acerca de… llamarme por un apodo…! ¡Los nombres no importan! ¡Si, si, justo así, si! ¡Entonces después de eso estaré bien si tan solo no acepto ninguna otra petición!" Pero Steph que se había limitado a si misma a estar de acuerdo, no se dio cuenta.

Mientras se apresurara para escapar de la habitación, nada más ocurriría.

Con lo cual se podía decir que ella inconscientemente tenía un deseo de permanecer al lado de Sora.

"Sí, bueno, sería grandioso si pudieras llamarme Sora. Steph eres de linaje real, ¿Cierto?" Aquí viene.

Cierto, si el motivo era soporte, entonces él le pediría dinero, alojamiento y comida.

El haría esto de forma que pudiera obtener estas cosas.

Sin embargo, estas peticiones que iba a hacer, no atarían completamente a Steph a sus demandas.

Hehe, Steph se rió en su corazón.

Si Sora pedía algo, ella respondería bruscamente con un '¡Me niego!'

Haría que este estafador tuviera un sentimiento de derrota, y valdría la pena ver su expresión cuando eso sucediera.

Con sus líneas preparadas, Steph esperó la petición de Sora.

"En ese caso, tu casa debe ser bastante espaciosa. ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo un tiempo?"

"…Ah, está bien, no hay problema "

-…-

¿Eh?

"¿Eh, ehhhhh? ¿Por qué? ¿Hmm?"

Steph cayó en confusión porque no entendía lo que acababa de decir.

Aun así, su rostro tenía tal sentimiento ardiente que estaba a punto de sangrar por la nariz, lo cual estimuló a Steph a recordar las palabras de Sora.

'¿Podemos quedarnos contigo?' Eso significa estar juntos.

Convivencia… lo que quiere decir un hombre y una mujer viviendo juntos.

Ser capaces de permanecer juntos.

Lo cual significa… junto con la cama, el baño y las demás cosas serían compartidas.

"Ah, ah, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡No está bien! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡No es de esa manera!"

Observando a Steph golpear su cabeza repetidamente contra la pared de madera con un 'Dong Dong Dong', Sora que estaba pálido del miedo preguntó.

"Uh, umm, como digo esto… aunque la situación se ha vuelto muy extraña… ¿Está bien?"

"¡Como si lo estuviera!... ahh… todo es inútil ahora…." Steph miró el techo y soltó una risa hueca.

Sip, Sora sí cometió un gran error.

Poniendo peticiones sin ninguna 'Obligación contractual'.

Pero la edad de Sora es equivalente al tiempo que ha estado sin novia.

Él no puede entender a Steph porque ella está experimentando su primer amor.

Históricamente, el amor es uno de los motivos por el cual los países caen en ruina. Esto es muy desdeñoso

 **Parte 10**

"He, hehe… suficiente… me rindo, ya no me importa más, haré lo que quieras" Dijo mientras yacía en el suelo de madera, la frustrada y sollozante Steph.

Aunque no estaba atada contractualmente, ella no había mostrado la voluntad de resistirse a ninguna orden.

Steph se había percatado de esto, y con ojos inexpresivos, dijo mientras sofocaba su risa. - "¿Ninguna otra petición? Oh, como sea, ya no me importa."

…

Alcanzando este punto, había algo perdido en las consideraciones de Steph.

Como ella nunca esperó que le pidieran 'enamorarse de él', solo cedió a sus peticiones.

"Ah-… um, si…."

Sora le dio una mirada a Shiro.

Steph no estaba segura del significado detrás de esa mirada.

Shiro silenciosamente asintió.

"… Esperar… que Shiro tenga dieciocho años… Nii… es muy lamentable."

"¿Podrías no utilizar la palabra 'lamentable' para describirlo? Y también, ¿No sabías que incluso cuando tengas dieciocho, tu hermano no puede hacerle nada a su hermanita?"

"…. Así que."

Shiro apretó su pulgar entre su dedo índice y medio, y dijo con una mirada inexpresiva.

"… Nii… felicitaciones…. Por tu graduación de la virginidad"

"—Q-qu-"

Sí.

Fue porque el desarrollo era muy bueno, o simplemente por falta de imaginación.

Pedirle el cuerpo, este desarrollo era por su puesto natural.

Steph, que había abandonado completamente su voluntad un poco antes, tenía la luz flamante de la resistencia encendida una vez más.

"¿Q-q-q-que? ¡Yo, yo, yo no escuche de esto antes! Est-, est-, para esta clase de cosas, debe haber cierto ambiente, una situación donde sea natural… ¿ah? ¿Huh?"

Sin embargo, el motivo por el cual sus ojos habían recobrado su luz no era debido al miedo de perder su virginidad… extraño.

Ella estaba deseándolo. Steph, que se percató de esto, una vez más intento clavar su cabeza dentro del muro.

Sora era completamente obvio hacia Steph, quien estaba llevando estos sutiles pensamientos mientras embestía su cabeza, y llanamente dijo.

"No, hasta que Shiro tenga dieciocho años, todas las cosas R-1817 y lo relacionado están prohibidas."

"¿Eh?"

Steph murmuró, pero aun así pudo escucharse.

"…. No te preocupes por… Shiro…."

"¡Pero me preocupa bastante! ¡Definitivamente no permitiré que los niños vean escenas pornográficas!"

"…. Nii… no le acabas de decir… que se enamorara de ti… porque eres malo con violaciones… y cosas de ese estilo, ¿Cierto?" - "No, eso… ¿Por qué entiendes mis preferencias sexuales?"

"… Las cajas de los juegos… dejarlas junto con los juegos… y todo lo demás alrededor de la habitación… lo sé todo."

Steph estaba estupefacta por solo escuchar el dialogo entre los hermanos.

Pero, ambos lados había estado ignorando este hecho.

Su discusión acerca de M-18 y las cosas relacionadas prevenía el hecho de que su [Hermana estaba acompañándolos]

"—Um, ¿No se arreglaría si dejas a tu hermana fuera de la habitación?"

"¿Hmm? Aunque estoy algo contento de que estés deseándolo, no puede hacerse debido a circunstancias complicadas."

"¡NO! Nooo, ¿Eres estúpido? ¡¿Eres un idiota?!" Dejando de lado a la sonrojada Steph.

Así como un estudiante que estaba intentando encontrar una solución a un enorme problema.

Ambos, que estaban meditando y cruzando sus brazos, finalmente parecieron tener una mirada inteligente en sus rostros.

"… Entonces."

Diciendo esto, Shiro inexpresivamente pensó en una solución.

"… Entonces apenas seguro para el trabajo… toma medidas."

"¡Ohhh! ¡Esta es! Como esperaba de mi hermanita, en efecto tienes talento."

"… ¿Eh?"

Escuchando las palabras de elogio viniendo de la boca de Sora, Shiro reveló una expresión alegre.

También… ella no lo entendía del todo.

Parece que encontraron 'el método para alcanzar los objetivos' que cumplía con 'el acompañamiento de la hermanita menor', lo cual puso en alerta a Steph.

"… Pero, ¿A qué grado?"

"…Nii, este tipo de terreno18… es suficiente…"

"Hemos encontrado este 'Tipo de Terreno' en mangas y juegos, pero esta clase de problema no se aplica a mí, en la cual claramente es mi primera vez, hermanita mía."

"… Como… eres un virgen… ¿Todavía no sabes… que hacer?"

Diciendo esto con precisión, todavía con su estado ácido hacia Sora, Shiro levantó su Smartphone.

"… Shiro dará instrucciones… mientras lo filma…"

"Si, las instrucciones están bien, pero ¿Por qué es necesaria la videocámara, hermanita mía?"

"… Nii… ¿No quieres material para masturbarte…?"

"Si, aunque los pensamientos que tienes me preocupan… pero agradecidamente aceptaré tu amabilidad"

Con sentimientos encontrados, Sora giró hacia Steph.

Por el otro lado, Steph desconocía lo que era el Smartphone y se quedó inmóvil.

Comenzando el video, Shiro dio el primer conjunto de instrucciones.

"… Primera… toma… comienza… ¿Cayéndote… repentinamente?"

"Oh, así que será esa clase de desarrollo, eh. Erm… como me caigo en esta clase de situación…"

Sora estaba buscando con lo que pudiera tropezarse, cuando lentamente.

"… Un"

Shiro gentilmente lo pateó

"Whoa— así es como es esto, oh— ¡me voy a caer!"

Dijo Sora, como si hábilmente entendiera las instrucciones de Shiro.

"¿Ah?"

Con mediocre, o incluso una inútil actuación, Sora empujó a Steph hasta que golpearon el suelo.

Sus manos que estaban presionándose en Steph…

… Estaban en el mismo lugar que en cualquier historia, sobre los pechos de Steph.

Si hubiera una palabra que Steph utilizaría para describir la situación, para dejar que otros comprendieran esta clase de 'corrupto y vulgar desarrollo", sería la palabra 'violento'.

Segunda… toma… por la _force majeure19,_ él las manoseó."

"Eso… si fue accidental entonces no sería una _force majeure_ …"

"… Entonces… ¿Te darás por vencido?"

"Lo haré, directora. Trabajaré duro… ¡Sexo!"

Manosear, manosear, manosear. Manosear, manosear, manosear.

Manosear, manosear, manosear. Manosear, manosear, manosear.

Sacudir, sacudir, sacudir. Sacudir, sacudir, sacudir.

Sacudir, sacudir, sacudir. Sacudir, sacudir, sacudir.

"Wah…"

Sus pensamientos se congelaron, la sensación esponjosa provocó que Sora se quedara sin palabras y que tan solo pudiera decir una interjección. Por el otro lado, Steph abrió sus ojos, pero luego se relajó.

Porque el motivo por el cual ella no podía ponerse al día con el desarrollo— Era este punto, el cual por supuesto era uno de ellos.

Pero por encima de todo, experimentando el sentimiento de ser tocada por las manos de Sora, Steph no sabía por qué se sentía como si se fuera a derretir.

"—Wuu… ah~"

El sonido que escapó de la boca de Steph fue cubierto con sus manos, afortunadamente no fue escuchado por las otras dos personas.

"Bien, bien, bien… 3, 3D no es tan malo después de todo… uh… err, directora.

Este nivel todavía cuenta como 'Para todas las Edades', ¿Cierto?"

"…. Si…. Pero, Nii… demasiado manoseo…"

Shiro frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras miraba su propio pecho el cual podría ser comparado con la pista de un aeropuerto20.

"Oh, ¿es así? Como manosear fue un accidente, aun así sería un poco corrupto y vulgar incluso si es en 3D, entonces, guu, ¿Qué es lo siguiente? Directora."

"… Tercera… toma, desde aquí, descubre sus pezones."

"¿Sigue siendo seguro para el trabajo?"

Sora no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, mientras Shiro dijo solemnemente.

"… Si es por los estándares J*MP21… entonces incluso estar completamente desnudo… no importa…"

"No, no, ¡sería malo si fuera un desnudo completo! ¿Existe realmente tal cosa como un pezón en la realidad?"

"… El… video, será cortado, y editado…"

"Directora, esto es 'en vivo'. La situación está ocurriendo ahora. No puedes censurar o editar eso."

"… Entonces… ¿En ropa interior?"

"… Ah, sí es de esa manera… pero es difícil desvestir en esta situación."

Mirando a Sora que apreciaba los problemas de hacer una película, Shiro dijo.

"… Nii, no por encima… hazlo, por debajo."

"Ah, ¡voltear la falda también provocará un ligero bloqueo! Realmente eres capaz de conseguir altas expectativas, directora."

Justo cuando Sora estiró su mano para levantar la falda de Steph.

Steph, cuyo cerebro ya se había derretido, se empezó a reavivar.

"- ¿Voltear… la falda?

Ropa interior, ¿lo cual significa que mis pantis serían vistos por él?

No, esto me causaría molestias.

Arriba está bien.

No, Arriba no está bien."

Eran solo los efectos residuales del lado racional de Steph. Pero también eran sus instintos que le estaban advirtiendo.

"Abajo no está bien.

No puede estar bien, es inaceptable en cualquier caso. Por lo menos por ahora, es inaceptable."

Bueno, para decirlo mejor.

Aunque eran sentimientos implantados.

Ser empujado al piso por la persona que te gusta e incluso poder tocarlo.

Porque cuando lo inevitable sucediera, habría un cambio en el [estatus de vida].

"—Yi— ¡¿yahaaaaaaaaaaaa?!"

Esta clase de instinto obligó al cerebro derretido de Steph a moverse de repente.

En un instante, Steph abofeteo la mano de Sora, y lo golpeó.

"¡Whoaaa!"

Sora, que se encontraba de rodillas preparado para voltear su falda, perdió su balance cuando fue empujado gentilmente.

A pesar de intentar evadir la caída, y ser apenas capaz de mantener su postura de pie, El desastre todavía se produjo.

Para prevenir colapsar, Sora aumentó la distancia y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ahí fue cuando Sora retrocedió hacia la puerta. Y después de ser empujado gentilmente por Steph, golpeó un bache en la pared, entonces.

Un 'dong' vino como respuesta.

"¡Ouch!"

Sora con su cabeza doliéndole gritó.

"Pero no había terminado todavía"

"Por desgracia, es un hotel muy barato".

El golpe de Sora contra la barata puerta abrió de golpe las bisagras, y de esa forma, el cayó en el pasillo.

"… Nii."

"Eh—eh, espera—"

Como si intentara ahogar las voces de las dos personas.

'Kaching'—… el sonido de las baratas bisagras de metal.

Y entonces un ruido sordo.

Debido a la reacción violenta de la apertura de la puerta, ésta silenciosamente osciló de regreso y se cerró.

Parte 11

…

Momentáneamente, Steph no tenía idea de que había sucedido y se encontraba inmóvil.

Pero por el hecho de que Sora había volado al corredor después de ser golpeado por ella…

"¡Ah! ¿Sora?"

Por primera vez, Steph dijo el nombre de ese hombre, mientras permanecía de pie en pánico.

Sentía que su corazón le era arrebatado, mientras rebosaba de inquietud.

Ella había concluido que debido a sus acciones, podría haber herido a otros y tenía un sentimiento de preocupación pura.

Sin mencionar que podría ser odiada. Esta clase de ansiedad… definitivamente no la aceptaría.

Diciéndose eso a sí misma, Steph entró en pánico y se apresuró a abrir la puerta que llevaba al pasillo.

Más allá de la puerta, en un rincón del pasillo, Sora estaba temblando mientras apretaba su cabeza.

"¡Como fue que—!"

Steph recordó claramente que no había utilizado suficiente fuerza para empujar a Sora hasta ahí.

Pero la verdad es que Sora estaba en efecto en el rincón.

"¡¿So-Sora?! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

Él estaba apretando su cabeza contra sus rodillas.

No podía ser debido a su cabeza chocando contra la puerta ¿Cierto?, Steph comenzó a ponerse pálida, pero-

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Me disculpo, me disculpo, así que por favor perdóname!" Parece que no fue debido al impacto.

Sora se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a ofrecer disculpas continuamente.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, pensé que nunca tendría otra oportunidad de tocar pechos, soy un hombre después de todo, quería al menos una novia, estaba entreteniéndome a mí mismo, no lo sé, por favor no me mires de esa manera, sí, soy escoria, sí, soy un pervertido, lo sé, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!"

Era claramente ese Sora arrogante que había cometido tal grado de fraude y acoso sexual.

Pero ahora estaba temblando justo como un cordero recién nacido, mientras se disculpaba continuamente.

"… ¿Qué, qué está sucediendo?"

Steph no entendía para nada esta situación.

Por lo tanto buscó a la hermana, Shiro, para pedirle una respuesta, y entró a la habitación.

"… Nii… Nii… en donde estás… no… dejes a Shiro… sola…"

Sentada en la cama, exactamente de la misma forma que su hermano.

Grandes y redondas lágrimas rodaban constantemente y se convertían en gotas, además, seguían cayendo por el rostro inexpresivo y tembloroso de Shiro.

"¿Qu- Qué ocurre con ellos? Estos hermanos."

Olvidándose del manoseo de su pecho, Steph permaneció de pie aturdida.

…-

Sí, este es 『 』, Sora y Shiro.

Los dos son un solo gamer.

Esto está por encima de ser fuerte o débil en todos los géneros.

Pero una vez que los dos están separados… lo cual quiere decir.

Cuando están solos, uno se vuelve una persona atropofóbica que no puede comunicarse apropiadamente con los demás…

Cuando están solos, uno se vuelve un incurable marginado social.

"…Nii… Nii, donde estás…."

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" Todos deberían entenderlo ahora.

Uno es un NEET.

Uno es un hikikomori.

Estos hermanos con una diferencia de edad de siete años pueden estar juntos solo en un lugar, su Hogar—

Esta, es la verdad detrás de la Leyenda Urbana de 『 』.

 **Parte 1**

Reino de Elchea, Capital de Elchea – Región Oeste, Distrito 3.

Después de amenazar al jefe para quedarse en la posada, los hermanos ni siquiera duraron una noche antes de pagar la cuenta e irse sin decir ni una palabra.

Sin embargo, la segunda mañana había llegado para los hermanos que estaban hospedándose en casa de Stephanie Dora.

No, para ser exacto, en la segunda mañana, los hermanos habían llegado al baño de su casa.

"… Nii… espero… que puedas explicar."

Preguntó Shiro desnuda mientras le aplicaban champú.

"¿Explicar? Si es acerca de la escena de limpieza, entonces no habrá ninguna clase de desarrollo si no es una escena de baño, ¿Debería explicar más?"

"…. Nii… escena de baño… por otro lado… los niños de primaria… son, NG's22 perfectos…"

"No te preocupes hermanita mía, el infame 'Bloque de niebla'23 jugará su rol, y hará la escena 'Pura'."

Sora miró la innatural niebla espesa en el baño y dijo esto.

"¿Podría ser que, por ese motivo, 'herviste' el baño entero?"

Steph contestó con una expresión estupefacta mientras lavaba el cabello de Shiro.

"Exacto ese es el motivo. Este es un lugar importante después de todo"

"¿Sabías que por esto, los sirvientes tuvieron que quemar mucha leña innecesariamente?" Y después de hervir el baño, era de sentido común no mojarse en él.

Qué locura desperdiciar toda esa agua para crear el efecto de niebla….

"Si quieres decirlo así, entonces que sucede con una persona en particular que disfruta tan largo baño, y aun así tiene la audacia de acusar a alguien de malgastar cosas."

"Guu…"

(Como se esperaba del linaje real.)

Steph era realmente mucho más adinerada de lo que Sora había imaginado.

La casa fue construida con infraestructuras de estilo romano, así que no era inapropiado llamarlo un castillo, para disgusto de los hermanos que solo conocían Japón. Además el baño privado que Steph tenía, era lo suficientemente espacioso para que cupieran diez personas adentro.

El baño, que también era de estilo romano, estaba hervido para hacer la escena apropiada 'Para todas las Edades'.

Con este nivel de lujo manifestado, las personas no podrían evitar preguntarse si en realidad era la casa de una raza que se encontraba al borde de la destrucción.

"Y también, lo siento. Mi hermanita detesta tomar baños. Ella cree tercamente que [esto está incluido incluso si una chica de once años está en una revista porno de un chico de dieciocho años] así que no me deja ayudarla a bañarse, lo cual explica el por qué rara vez toma un baño. Pero ayer dijo que si era en un lugar limpio estaba bien, así que pensé que no había motivo para no tomar ventaja de eso."

"… Guuuu… Nii, detesto esto."

Pero al final, esta regla debería ser más aplicable a Steph.

Shiro sollozaba, lo cual implicaba que se estaba quejando.

"Hermanita, si te preocupas por ti misma entonces te volverás súper hermosa, así que se una buena niña y toma un baño." "… Está bien… si no soy hermosa."

"Tu hermano adora una Shiro hermosa."

"… Guuuuuuuu…."

Murmuró Shiro en voz baja. Encontró difícil quejarse más después de escuchar a Sora decir aquello.

Pero estaría bien de todas maneras.

No, ellos habían atraído emociones repugnantes debido a su íntima relación como hermanos, pero este hecho era ignorado.

Comparado a eso, había algo incluso más preocupante que estaba a la mano.

(Esta situación ¿Cómo ocurrió en primer lugar?)

(¿Por qué estoy lavando el cabello de Shiro que está totalmente desnuda, mientras Sora está vistiendo ropa y parado al lado opuesto?)

"Sora… ¿Por qué tengo que lavar el cabello de Shiro?" - No, no debería ser tan extenuante.

Estas dudas se plantaron después de sufrir un enorme remordimiento por no haberlo rechazado antes.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Es porque si no lo haces, Shiro se negará a tomar un baño."

"¡¿Y-y acaso eso me importa?!"

"Si, ¿Quieres dejarme ver?"

"¡P-p-por supuesto que no! ¡Tan solo estoy preguntando si estás creando más problemas para mí intencionalmente!"

"Permanece tranquila, Steph. Utilizare mis 'medidas adicionales' para apreciar y sentir tu cuerpo desnudo después."

"¡Q-q-que!"

Siendo reprendida de esta manera, Steph se sonrojó y cubrió su cuerpo.

Por el otro lado, escuchar el indicio de que Sora podría tener interés en ella, le permitió sentirse en paz mentalmente.

Pensando que Sora estaba mirando por un hueco en la pared, por el cual podría espiar, Steph inspeccionó la habitación.

"Pero ahora, incluso, puedes confiar ciegamente en este 'Bloque de niebla'."

"…. ¿Huh?"

"Justo después de mi baño, mi 'pequeño hermano' se levantaría, o el bloque de niebla sería insuficiente para cubrir a mi hermanita, entonces eso no sería M1824, sino un asunto prohibido."

"E-esto, ah…"

Steph no entendió lo que Sora acababa de decir.

Pero más importante, Sora no tenía motivos para espiar.

Sin embargo, este era el límite de entendimiento que Steph tiene, lo cual no podía evitarse.

Lo que había sido colocado en el baño eran dos teléfonos celulares y laptops.

Y Steph no sabía que los dos pequeños agujeros eran cámaras.

Después del baño, Shiro revisaría la pantalla, si no había problemas, ellos comenzarían a observar.

Así que en su corazón, Sora juró reprimir el impulso de querer regresar a ese mundo.

 **Parte 2**

"Fuu… que cómodo…"

"…. Muwuuu… cabello resbaloso… muy cosquilloso…"

Mientras esperaba que Shiro terminara, Sora rápidamente tomo una ducha.

El aparentemente refrescado Sora estaba en total contraste con el aspecto infeliz de Shiro.

Parecía que era exactamente lo que Sora había mencionado antes, después de que el cabello blanco de Shiro fue cepillado.

Su suave cabello ondulado, el cual era blanco como la nieve, se estiró. Acompañado por esa piel blanca que parecía porcelana, y en conjunto con sus ojos rojos… era como una muñeca producida por un artesano profesional.

"Estaría bien si permanecieras en este estado por siempre. En verdad, que desperdicio."

"…. De todas formas, aparte de Nii… no lo mostraría."

Hablando de esto, Sora también tenía una apariencia efusiva después de haber afeitado su barba de tres días.

Como decirlo.

(Q-q-que fracaso…)

Mirando atentamente a Sora, Steph intento desesperadamente de suprimir su sangrado nasal, eso…

Actualmente, Sora no tenía el sentimiento vil que emitió durante su primer encuentro, sino que tenía la vigorosa imagen de un 'Buen Joven'.

Sin embargo, los problemas no surgían de aquí.

Intentando desesperadamente de resistir el inminente brote de sangrado nasal, Steph dijo bruscamente.

"¡U-u-ustedes, los dos vístanse!"

Steph estaba tan conmocionada que se levantó, mientras los hermanos, con solo toallas envolviéndolos, replicaron.

"… ¿No dijiste que querías lavar nuestra ropa? Tan solo tenemos esa ropa para vestir… a menos que ¿Ya se han secado?"

Dijo Sora que no esperaba que las secadoras existieran en este mundo.

"E-e-eso, eso…. Entonces les prepararé algo de ropa… masculina… ¿Tenemos ropa masculina para vestir?... gu, guuuuu… ¿Por qué termino así?..." Refunfuñando, Steph se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar ropa.

Diez minutos después.

El mismo lugar que antes, Steph estaba arrodillada en el suelo cabizbaja, arrepintiéndose profundamente de lo que había hecho.

(Q-q-que fracaso…)

"Ho, ho, este es un uniforme de mayordomo, el tan llamado esmoquin, ¿cierto?… aunque moverse en esto es algo inconveniente, es algo interesante, ¡como cosplay! Y combina con el revestimiento blanco."

Parado en frente de la caída Steph, se encontraba Sora vestido de mayordomo.

"…. Revolotea, demasiado. Inconveniente para moverse…"

Y Shiro quien estaba vistiendo un vestido de Steph de cuando era una niña pequeña.

Esta era su elección satisfactoria después de buscar ropa adecuada que le quedara a ambos.

Tan solo había la ropa de sirvientes para hombre, lo cual era el uniforme de mayordomo.

De manera similar, ropa adecuada para una chica de once años, solo la ropa que ella había utilizado en el pasado podía ser aceptable.

El ademán de ambos hermanos, era como una Ojou-sama de alta alcurnia con su mayordomo personal detrás de ella.

Steph dio otro vistazo nuevamente.

Probablemente por su cuerpo delgado y sus hombros anchos, la clase de estilo de mayordomo fino combinaba perfectamente con Sora, lo cual hizo que el ritmo cardíaco de Steph aumentara furiosamente.

Mirando a la pequeña hermana que parecía su maestra, el corazón de Steph se comprimió por tercera vez.

"De verdad, un fracaso…."

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Nada!"

Descuidadamente dejando salir su ansiedad interna, Steph sacudió rápidamente su cabeza.

Dando unas palmaditas a sus rodillas que estaban aún en el suelo, Steph se levantó.

Pero si lo que piensa esta delgada chica pudiera ser percibido fácilmente, entonces Sora no resentiría los dieciocho años de ser virgen.

Murmurándose a sí mismo.

"Duerme, refrescada después de un baño, Steph."

"Hm, ah, ¿eh? ¿Q-q-que es?"

"¿Por qué entras en pánico? Erm… esta casa… este edificio… ¿o castillo?"

Para Sora nacido en Tokio, era difícil clasificar de qué tipo era la residencia de Steph dentro de su rango cognitivo, pero el concluyó que eso estaba bien.

"¿Tiene una biblioteca o una sala de pila donde tenga acceso a libros y pueda revisarlos?"

"Ah, sí… hay una… ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Steph, ¿Tienes malos oídos? ¿Qué no acabo de decir que quiero revisar los libros?" "¡E-e-eso por supuesto que lo escuche! ¡Tan solo estoy preguntando que necesitas verificar!"

"Verificar que… hmmm, naturalmente acerca de las cosas en este mundo."

"¿Este mundo?"

Steph estaba algo confundida por estas palabras que normalmente vendrían de habitantes de un mundo diferente.

"…. Nii, eso… no se lo hemos dicho todavía."

Dijo Shiro con una expresión abatida, aparentemente dispuesta a aceptar su cabello seco.

"¿Hmmm? ¿Eso? ¿Es así?"

"Erm… No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ah, como explicar esto. Será un poco incómodo explicar las cosas ahora."

Esta clase de asunto, si era creíble o no, podría decirse que era el mayor obstáculo.

Sora pensó cuidadosamente que debía decir con el fin de ganar confianza.

\- Rascándose la cabeza, suspiró.

Era obvio que Sora estaba mostrando una expresión de preocupación.

Entonces, sin pretensiones, dijo casualmente,

"Para ponerlo de manera sencilla, nosotros somos 'De un mundo diferente'. Así que queremos adquirir conocimiento de este mundo." - De esta manera.

 **Parte 3**

Ellos fueron guiados a la biblioteca, o lo que parecía una.

Casi de las mismas proporciones que la biblioteca de una escuela, era en realidad la sala privada de pila de Steph.

Enormes cantidades de libros llenaban las repisas que estaban bien ordenadas contra la pared.

Aunque querían investigar algo….

"…. Eh, Steph."

"¿Hmmm? ¿Qué sucede?"

Sora inesperadamente corrió hacia un enorme obstáculo.

"¿El idioma nativo de este país, no es japonés?"

Sosteniendo el libro que estaba en un idioma extranjero, Sora sostuvo su cabeza y se quejó.

"¿Japonés? No entiendo mucho, pero la lengua franca natural para la especie humana es el 'Idioma Humano'."

"Whoa… un verdadero mundo súper directo." Obviamente no había problema comunicándose.

Sin embargo el texto escrito en el libro no podía ser identificado.

"… Entonces, ¿Ustedes son realmente de un mundo diferente?"

"Si, sé que encontraras difícil de creer—"

Las personas no creerían las palabras de Sora, sino qué pensarían que había un complot en la historia. Incluso Sora no esperaba que confiaran en él fácilmente.

"Ah, no. Eso, nunca lo he dudado."

Escuchando la respuesta suave de Steph, Sora no pudo evitar sentirse pasmado.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?"

En cambio, la no conmocionada Steph también respondió.

"Me preguntas por qué… los elfos que poseen un alto nivel de magia fueron convocados originalmente de otro mundo, así que no es algo que llame mucho la atención. Por otro lado, observando su apariencia, era seguro que ustedes no eran personas de este país, pero solo podrían ser humanos…"

\- Después de todo, solo quedaba un país para la raza humana.

"Ahhh… eso es cierto~, este es un mundo de fantasía después de todo~…. Fuu." Pareciendo algo paranoico, Sora suspiró profundamente.

Una vez más, Sora giró hacia el libro extranjero y rascó su cabeza.

"Hmmm… es en efecto problemático no poder apoyarnos en nuestro conocimiento general. ¿Puedes recordarlo…Shiro?"

"… Sí."

"¿Cómo?"

"…. Sí."

Sora y Shiro.

Parecían estar intercambiando información con un método de comunicación conocido tan solo por ellos.

Enfocando su línea de vista en los libros, ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Incapaz de soportar esta incomodidad, Steph suspiró.

"… Entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Esta vez, ella probablemente tendría que colaborar y ser tutora para ambos, lo cual no pudo evitar añadir un sabor de desprecio consigo misma.

Pero, Sora que había retirado su vista de los libros, propuso algo diferente.

"No. Lo que quiero es algo diferente."

Escuchando eso, Steph recordó repentinamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y esa mañana, antes de asumir una posición defensiva.

Aunque Steph no estaría sorprendida si escuchaba docenas de cosas pervertidas viniendo de su boca—

"¿Podrías responder algunas preguntar para mí?"

"Está bien… ah, ¿Huh? Eso, no hay problema."

Escuchando algo inesperado aunque serio, Steph acarició su pecho en señal de alivio.

Colocando un rostro serio, Sora continuó.

"Ayer, cuando manosee tu pecho, no te resististe… ¿Entonces por qué me golpeaste cuando intenté voltear tu falda?, ¿Por qué?... Está bien, está bien, estoy bromeando."

Sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Steph, la mirada de Sora recayó nuevamente en el libro.

"Hmm, a menudo escucho las palabras 'Raza Humana', así que ¿Cuáles son las otras razas?" Pareciendo como si hubiera escuchado una pregunta increíble, Steph se reincorporó a la plática.

"… ¿Tan solo existe la raza humana en el mundo de Sora?"

"Bueno, al menos la única forma de interacción que tenemos debería ser con humanos… ¿Entonces?"

"Ah, guu… esto, eh…."

Como habían proclamado, ellos no eran de este mundo, entonces ¿Qué debería ser aclarado primero? Después de considerar esto, Steph comenzó a hablar. "Primero que todo… ¿Conocen sobre [Las palabras de Dios]?"

"¿Cómo fueron creados los Diez Juramentos? Lo escuchamos de un coro por la fuente no hace mucho."

"Entiendo… entonces…" - Cough cough.

"Las llamadas Razas, por las cuales los Diez Juramentos fueron impuestos, son las 【Dieciséis Razas】 intelectuales."

"Dieciséis razas…"

"Con los Diez Juramentos como base, los derechos para invadir, violar, destruir, y matarse mutuamente para las 【Dieciséis Razas】 fueron arrebatados, y el resultado fue, la desaparición de la guerra en este mundo."

"…Ya veo. Y yo que estaba preguntándome originalmente de done venía la comida, pero resulto ser que los Juramentos están limitados únicamente a la vida intelectual."

Mientras giraba hacia el libro, Sora se sintió algo satisfecho con lo que había dicho.

Viendo esto, Steph suspiró y murmuró 'Que inteligente' en su corazón, antes de continuar.

"Sin embargo, veamos, utilizar juegos para determinar las guerras en curso, las cuales también son batallas territoriales… 'Apostar por el país', incluso mientras hablamos alguien estará jugando esta clase de juego."

'Apostar por el país'… Sora tuvo una reacción al escuchar previamente esta frase.

"El único país que queda de la raza humana es Elchea, ¿Cierto?"

"…. Actualmente, eso es verdad… aunque no se dice que las otras razas tengan solo un país… pero para la raza humana, tan solo nos queda Elchea." - Incluso hasta aquí.

Sora continuó haciendo preguntas de las cuales ya tenía las respuestas.

Y comparado a este mundo, su propio mundo parecía tener mucho más sentido común.

Lo cual quiere decir.

"Entonces si no hay guerra, ¿Por qué pelear por territorio? ¿Los diálogos no pueden resolver nada?"

"…Guu, eso…."

Pero, Shiro respondió en lugar de la detenida Steph.

"…. Los recursos son limitados… en cambio la propagación es infinita… por ello compartir es limitado también… lo que conduce a una muerte común."

"S-sí. ¡Así como dices!"

Escuchando las opiniones de Shiro que le había arrebatado su oportunidad de hablar, Steph asintió apuradamente.

"… Tu… no habías considerado eso antes, ¿Cierto?..."

Como Shiro contestó primero, Sora quien no entendía la percepción que un residente de este mundo podría tener, miro impotentemente a Steph.

"¡Q-q-que estás diciendo, esa clase de cosas!"

En efecto, ella percibía todo esto como 'sentido común', dado que ella nació aquí después de todo.

En cuanto a por qué los juegos eran utilizados para competir por este problema, iba a ser complicado responderlo cuando preguntara.

"…En cualquier caso, este problema es bastante similar en nuestro mundo también." Sora suspiró.

Incluso sin Guerra, la Competencia siempre existe.

Lo cual quiere decir también, que la Igualdad Total es inalcanzable.

Si la igualdad era lo mismo a repartir sillas limitadas, entonces la competencia sería un juego de 'Sillas Musicales'25.

Y en los resultados, los adinerados serían la 'Minoría' mientras los pobres serían la 'Mayoría'.

Que molestia, claramente no había nada diferente entre este mundo y el suyo… "Entonces, ¿Qué clase de razas específicas hay en las Dieciséis Razas】?

Pausando todos sus pensamientos, Sora puso el tema de nuevo en el curso.

Steph tarareó… como si estuviera intentando desesperadamente de recordar algunas cosas, mientras contaba números utilizando sus dedos.

"Por debajo del único Dios, la primera es la raza de Espíritus Divinos, la segunda es la raza Phantasma, la tercera es la raza Elemental, también está la raza Dragón y Gigante… raza de Elfos y Hombres Bestia, erm, y algunas más."

"…Hmmmm, como se espera de un benevolente mundo de fantasía."

Steph parecía haberse dado por vencida en recitar las dieciséis razas después de haber llegado a la mitad.

"Hey, ¿Para qué son las… colocaciones numéricas?"

"Uh, eso. No estoy del todo segura, pero parece ser una clase de secuencia clasificatoria."

"¿Secuencia clasificatoria?"

"Si, si, para ponerlo fácil, el nivel de su adaptación mágica, o eso había escuchado."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'había escuchado'?... eres realmente ambigua. Steph, ¿recibiste alguna clase de educación?"

Sin importarle su identidad NEET, Sora le pregunto a la aparentemente infeliz Steph.

Todas las cosas que él decía llevaban a un nuevo asunto, antes de que tosiera y continuara después.

"Primero lo primero, yo me~ yo me gradué de la universidad, ¡¿Está bien?! Y acerca de esta secuencia clasificatoria, no había nada que buscar sobre los humanos, porque somos el numero dieciséis, lo cual quiere decir que nuestra adaptación mágica es cero. No podrías encontrarlo sin importar cuánto te esfuerces en investigar."

"… ¿Cero?"

Sora alejó su línea de vista del libro y preguntó.

"¿Hmm…? Espera, ¿Los humanos no pueden usar magia?"

"Si, aparte de eso, ni siquiera podemos percibir la magia."

"… Creo que… mientras uses algunos accesorios, ¿No funcionaría?"

"Los juegos preparados con magia pueden ser jugados… porque los juegos mismos requieren magia para poderse dar, pero la magia para la raza humana es simplemente imposible." "¿Absolutamente?"

Aunque Sora seguía disparando preguntas fastidiosas, Steph no mostraba ningún signo de aburrimiento, En realidad, sería mejor decir—

"Absolutamente. Los humanos no pueden conectarse al [Corredor Espiritual], el cual es la fuente de magia."

Steph agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Es por ello que estamos en una racha de derrotas para 'Apostar por el país'…" - Aaa.

Con una ligera sonrisa amarga, Sora continuó.

"… Entonces, ¿Quiénes son los más eficientes utilizando magia? Realmente es el número uno, ¿Cierto?"

"Ah, no. Ser cercano al número uno, significar estar cerca de convertirse en dioses, su existencia solo puede ser considerada como una forma de magia. Pero generalmente, los más eficaces en el uso de la magia serían la raza de Elfos en el número siete." Elfos. Una impresión típica cruzó la mente de Sora después de escuchar la palabra.

"Elfos… un elfo tiene… ¿orejas puntiagudas y piel pálida?"

Steph mostró una expresión que cuestionaba claramente como sabían residentes de otro mundo tanto al respecto.

"Err, sí. En este momento, el país más grande en este mundo sería Aylwin Gerudo, un lugar dirigido por magia. Pero encima de mencionar magia, la palabra podría ser sinónimo de la raza de Elfos."

\- Sora suspiró con un 'Fuu'.

Colocando su mano en su mentón, Sora utilizó una expresión muy seria y comenzó a pensar.

"—"

Como Sora había sido vestido en un esmoquin, en adición a su rostro serio, el corazón de Steph comenzó a latir salvajemente.

(Ilusión, ilusión, ilusión, estos son solo sentimientos inculcados.)

Justo cuando el corazón de Steph comenzó a calmarse, Sora parecía haber concluido sus pensamientos.

Como si estuviera cuestionándose algo, Sora redactó cuidadosamente su respuesta.

"… Una raza que no puede usar magia… ¿No puede tener un Gran País?"

"Eh, ah, no, la raza de Hombres Bestia del número catorce no pueden usar magia tampoco…."

Steph respondió de mala gana e incoherentemente.

"Pero, lo que es diferente es que ellos pueden depender de sus poderosos sentidos para leer la atmosfera mágica y los sentimientos de las personas. Las islas en el Sureste están reunidas como el país de los Hombres Bestia, la Unión del Este, la cual es el tercer país más grande del mundo—"

Steph dolorosamente e inconscientemente incremento la fuerza de su mano, la cual estaba apretando su brazo antes de continuar.

"… Incluso si no pueden utilizar magia, ellos aún pueden competir con otros, con excepción de Aylwin Gerudo, ellos pueden rivalizar con muchas razas y naciones. Pero en realidad no importa, porque a los ojos de un humano, pareciera que ellos utilizaran algo similar a súper poderes o súper sentidos."

"Aaaa. Con que así es como es."

Si los humanos no podían ni detectar el uso de la magia, controlarla sería imposible.

Una desventaja unilateral donde el oponente utiliza trampas que no pueden ser detectadas, por supuesto que los humanos no pueden ganar. - Si esto estaba confirmado, entonces perder era natural.

"Hmmmmm, con que hay tal cosa, eh."

Como si Sora lo hubiese entendido, asintió fuertemente. Pero al mismo tiempo.

"… Nii, lo memoricé." La voz de Shiro sonó.

"Oh, como esperaba de mi hermanita."

"… Continua, alabándome."

"Ooh, por supuesto. ¡Como esperaba de mi preciada hermanita, tan talentosa! Muy impresionante."

Sora se levantó y le dio palmaditas a la cabeza de Shiro casualmente, a lo cual Shiro respondió entrecerrando sus ojos como un gato.

Steph no entendía que estaba sucediendo y tan solo los observó, antes de murmurar.

"… ¿Eh? ¿Memorizar qué?"

"De que estás hablando, por supuesto que el idioma humano."

Centrando su mirada en la impresionada Steph, Sora dijo casualmente.

"Pero ella en realidad es increíble, eh. Yo necesito un poco más de tiempo."

"… Nii, que lento…"

"… Para un hombre, comparado a lo rápido, lento es mejor ¿Cierto?"

"… Nii, que pequeño."

"¡No, no, no, no es pequeño! En, en lo básico… Steph, ¿Estás bien?" Steph estaba pasmada solo por escuchar su conversación.

Con su tono cambiado, ella dijo.

"Eso… ¿Acaso escuche mal? ¿Acabas de memorizar el idioma?"

"Bueno ¿Si? ¿Y qué?"

"… (Asiente)."

"¿En tan poco tiempo? ¿Están bromeando?"

Su rostro se retorció ligeramente una vez más para confirmarlo. Pero Sora contesto alegremente.

"Esto no es sorprendente. Como la gramática y las palabras son similares a los diálogos, no memorizar el texto decidiría todo."

"…. Nii…. eso, no lo haz memorizado todavía."

"Terminar en diez minutos es demasiado rápido para tu hermano. Tu hermano no es tan inteligente como tú. Probablemente necesito más de una hora. Oh si, por cierto ¿cómo se lee esto? Me parece que no puedo entender la regla que se necesita…"

"… Eso, no es… japonés… utiliza la gramática del latín para leerlo…"

"No, ya lo había pensado, pero la sintaxis para la posición del predicado es algo extraña."

"… Chino Antiguo…"

"¿Eh? ¡Entonces la única parte de representaciones es en frente! Que molesto, ah, pero ahora la oración es clara."

"… Nii, necesita dominar más idiomas…"

"Para ti aprender dieciocho idiomas diferentes, ya es un caso especial. Y para mí, que soy una persona promedio, seis idiomas son suficientes para jugar juegos sin encontrarme con ninguna dificultad."

\- Steph escuchaba sorprendida la conversación de los hermanos.

Pero los hermanos tan solo tenían un aspecto casual.

Ambos parecían estarla ignorando, hablando casualmente el uno con el otro.

El lenguaje también podría comunicarse. Siempre y cuando se memorice el texto.

Ordenando esa oración, de hecho sonaba bastante sencillo.

Sin embargo, ellos no habían enumerado otro hecho importante en su consciencia todavía.

El cual era—

No tuvieron quien les enseñara, lo cual significaba que lo que habían hecho no era estudiar, sino interpretar.

Completando tal cosa en tan poco tiempo, y aún así no se veían presumidos al respecto.

(En, en su mundo, ¿Esto cuenta como normal?)

Ambos ya habían excedido su comprensión de los seres vivos.

Observando a los hermanos que no eran de este mundo, Steph sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

Sin embargo, sintió una tenue calidez que comenzó a llenar su pecho.

… A menos que…

A menos que ella misma...

Esté conociendo personas que han trascendido a los humanos.

Y que ellos sean aquellos que puedan cambiar eventualmente las personas de este país.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede?"

Consciente de que estaba siendo observado, Sora giró su cabeza hacia Steph, quien aceleró su agitación interna incluso más.

"Eh, ah, no, esto… Iré a preparar té."

Steph dejó rápidamente la biblioteca en apuro, con sus orejas teñidas de rojo.

Mirando confundido a Steph irse, Sora dijo.

"… ¿Qué le pasa?"

Pero Shiro no lo miró y tan solo continuó leyendo el libro.

"… Nii, en absoluto… entiende… el corazón de una doncella."

"Si entendiera eso, no habría conservado mi virginidad por dieciocho años. ¿Y qué tiene que ver el corazón de una doncella con eso?"

Una escena donde una niña de once años está sermoneando a un chico de dieciocho años sobre el corazón de una doncella.

Aunque los hombres maduran después que las mujeres…..

Al menos por esta ocasión, este dicho era aplicable.

"…. Obviamente, comparado con Shiro… Nii es mejor entendiendo…. los sentimientos… de los demás…"

Susurró Shiro y ese cumplido hizo que Sora se viera triunfal.

"En los juegos, esto reflejaría mi habilidad, pero en realidad, entender el estado de ánimo de una persona es una cosa completamente diferente."

Esa analogía para comparar juegos y las llamadas mujeres, no… 'los llamados humanos'…

Igual que un galge, donde decenas de miles de opciones limitadas por tiempo aparecen cada diez segundos.

Enfrentar esa clase de juego que genere sus propias ideas no era natural por supuesto.

\- Pero el asunto no importa ahora mismo.

"Está bien…."

Con la ayuda de Shiro, Sora fue capaz de entender finalmente el idioma humano.

Él leyó un libro entero para confirmar sus resultados. Después de cerrar el libro de tapa dura con un '¡Pata!' Un rostro serio comenzó a mostrarse.

"Está bien Shiro."

"…Sí."

"Estas al tanto de ello, ¿Cierto?"

"… Sí."

Los hermanos estaban comunicándose en un idioma que solo ellos podían entender.

Sora, con inseguridad y poca perspicacia, preguntó.

"¿Qué piensas?"

Pero Shiro cerró sus ojos y contestó.

"… Shiro seguirá… a Nii."

Abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, y mostrando su usual apariencia inexpresiva, Shiro dijo desdeñosamente.

"…. Así como aquella promesa, no importa dónde." - Promesa, sí.

El padre trajo una Pequeña Hermana de su anterior matrimonio, Shiro.

La increíble hermanita con talento innato.

Y un hermano cuya mente innata era horrible.

Debido a sus diferencias, ambos se complementaban mutuamente mejor que hermanos reales.

Eventualmente, incluso ambos padres los abandonaron.

Sin ningún amigo o acompañantes, una promesa fue forjada entre ellos.

Como era demasiado capaz, la pequeña hermana era malentendida por otros.

Como era demasiado incapaz, el hermano era bueno entendiendo a otros.

Para compensar las deficiencias, el hermano de diez años en ese entonces, hizo una propuesta.

Y la hermana menor de tres años que era capaz de aprender múltiples idiomas, asintió y juró con su meñique.

Acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña hermana.

Desde entonces, por ocho años…

La hermana menor seguiría a su desvergonzado hermano, Shiro.

Aunque, un hermano no la sacaría de su cuarto, Sora.

Si no era remordimiento, entonces era….

"En breve, comparado a ese mundo, este lugar es mucho más interesante, ¿Cierto?" Él miro al horizonte distante donde las piezas de ajedrez eran apenas visibles.

Sacando su teléfono, Sora miro a su planificador de horarios.

 **Parte 4**

Steph miró como hervía el agua mientras sonaba con un 'Gulou Gulou'

Innecesario decir que cuando se hierven hojas de té, la temperatura del agua es extremadamente importante.

Acompañando el té, había panqueques preparados el día anterior.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que el territorio humano había producido azúcar, así que los bocadillos carecían totalmente de él.

Ella tan solo podía utilizar canela como remplazo del azúcar para los panqueques, que había hecho, llena de confianza.

\- El té con las rebanadas de panqueques, fueron colocados en la bandeja.

"… Bien, no debería haber más problemas."

Sintiendo una sensación de éxito, Steph suavemente seco el sudor de su frente por un trabajo bien hecho.

"Erm. Ojou-sama."

Como si estuvieran esperando una oportunidad para acercarse a ella, las sirvientas le preguntaron a Steph.

"Ah, ¿Qué sucede?"

"No… discúlpenos por nuestra descortesía, pero Ojou-sama, ¿Qué está haciendo?"

"… En efecto, son muy descorteses, ¿Por qué la pregunta repentina?"

"No, esto… si nos lo hubiera ordenado, nosotras, las sirvientas hubiéramos preparado té y bocadillos, pero usted sin decir una palabra lo hizo por su propia cuenta… y parecía estar intentando desesperadamente de hacerlo bien."

-…

¿A-re?26

Escuchando aquello, ella se preguntó: ¿Por qué había hecho el té con sus propias manos?

Formulando esa pregunta para sí misma, un escenario comenzó a aparecer en su cabeza.

[Whoa, que delicia. Steph, eres verdaderamente buena en los quehaceres domésticos, ¿No es cierto?]

De esta forma, Sora sostendría la taza de té en una mano y sonreiría.

-… Puu…dee.

La sangre comenzó a llenar el rostro de Steph.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡Qué rayosssssssssssssss!"

Gritando esto, golpeo su cabeza contra la pared.

"¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer bocadillos personalmente para probar mi valor en quehaceres domésticos?! Ese hombre. ¡Sería suficiente darle el agua que está por allá, y esa roca, con maleza!"

"¡Oj-Ojou-sama! ¡Por favor tranquilícese!"

"¡Sirvienta mayor! ¡Ojou-sama está mentalmente inestable!"

La sirvienta detuvo rápidamente a Steph de producir más sonidos de 'bang bang bang', cayendo en un estado de caos.

 **Parte 5**

"…. Ah~…"

Suspirando tristemente, Steph camino por el pasillo mientras llevaba la bandeja de plata.

En la bandeja había dos porciones, las cuales eran té y refrigerios que fueron preparados para los hermanos un poco más temprano.

Una vez más, fallando en sobreponerse a sus sentimientos, Steph personalmente preparó las cosas para ellos mientras suspiraba de nuevo.

Auto-desprecio, pero al mismo tiempo, el pensamiento de Sora disfrutando la comida y elogiándola…

"… No puedo negar que estoy un poco expectante… heh." Sin embargo.

Steph dejó de moverse repentinamente.

"Espera un momento, Steph. ¿Esta comida podría satisfacer el gusto de alguien de un mundo diferente?"

Steph estaba confiada con su té y sus técnicas de cocina.

Pero, los receptores no eran de este mundo.

"Ah, maldición."

Otro escenario cruzó por su cabeza.

[Whoa, lo siento, pero paso]

Sora lloriqueo con su rostro arrugado.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… esto, esto no es tan malo, utilizar la ruta de escape 'esto fue hecho por las sirvientas' ya ha desaparecido, erm ¡Qué clase de ruta de escape es esa! ¡No importa que piensen, en realidad no me importa, no! Ahhhhhhhh en verdad… esto es una maldición…"

Atrapada completamente en un estado de confusión e impotencia.

Respirando profundamente, comenzó a organizar sus pensamientos para buscar una excusa.

"S-sí. No solo seré tomada por tonta si no puedo preparar una copa de té, o un bocadillo, esto mancharía la reputación de la familia Dora. Pero esto es incuestionablemente sabroso, debería ser la diferencia cultural si no les gusta… si, esta excusa, esta."

Parloteando todo…

Mientras recitaba la excusa, con ambas manos que se encontraban llenas, ella forcejeo para abrir la puerta de la sala de pila.

"¿A-re?"

Inspeccionando el lugar, la figura de los hermano no estaba allí.

Viento provenía de una puerta del balcón abierta cerca de las escaleras, y soplaba ligeramente contra la cortina.

Al llegar al balcón… Steph encontró a los hermanos allí.

El hermano vestido como mayordomo estaba apoyado en el balcón, tomando una foto de la calle con su teléfono.

La hermana que era la viva imagen de una Ojou-sama de cabello blanco, se apoyaba contra su hermano mientras leía un libro.

El dúo que siempre estaba junto, no sorprendería a nadie si murieran debido a una separación.

Observando al par en una escena pintoresca, y su relación.

Su corazón comenzó a apretar, pero Steph se recordó a sí misma que tan solo era una equivocación.

"… Qué calle tan bulliciosa."

Mirando la conmoción afuera, Sora dijo.

"Sí. La selección para la posición de rey todavía está en curso."

Respondiendo, Steph colocó la bandeja en la mesa que estaba en el balcón, y comenzó a servir el té.

"…. Esto… por favor disfrútenlo."

"Ah, gracias."

"Pequeña hermana, deberías tomar uno también."

"…Sí."

La impresión inicial era la de una ciudad típica de un mundo de fantasía, pero ahora era algo diferente.

Debido a la prohibición de guerra, la ciudad no tenía daño de ninguna clase.

Los edificios que asemejaban la arquitectura romana, la arquitectura clásica y la arquitectura del barroco estaban entrelazados.

El camino estaba pavimentado con ladrillos, una carreta estaba subiendo por él, y un barco estaba anclado en el puerto no muy lejos.

Parecía que ni siquiera los motores a vapor no habían sido inventados aún.

Incluso algo más lejos, había una serie de colinas, con prácticas agrícolas que utilizaban un estilo que era incluso más antiguo que esta ciudad.

Si no había guerra, esta escena sería el reflejo perfecto de ello.

Irónicamente, la química fuer bastante utilizada durante la guerra, y por ello los fertilizantes y el combustible dependieron de la tecnología para lograr un avance significativo.

Y para terminar, los libros vistos en la biblioteca de Steph estaban escritos a mano casi por completo, manuscritos.

Probablemente la tipografía no se había inventado todavía o no se había popularizado.

"Renacimiento de la Europa Medieval. O posiblemente antes de ser contaminada con la revolución industrial… que hermosa ciudad."

"… Referencias copiadas… de un juego de estrategia… te esforzaste en ello." - Pero Sora pensó.

De acuerdo con las palabras de Dios, la gran guerra donde el cuerpo celestial convirtió esto en tierra árida, fue probablemente miles de años atrás.

Esto puede decir, que desde la resolución de los Juramentos, habían pasado unos cuantos miles de años.

Y la raza Humana, era incapaz de utilizar magia.

La misma constitución que el Humano de su mundo original.

Después de miles de años, el nivel de su mundo todavía está atascado en los principios del siglo quince.

Entonces qué hay de aquellas civilizaciones étnicas que pueden utilizar magia para hacer trampa, ¿cuál era su situación? Sora repentinamente preguntó.

"Oye, Steph, tú, ¿Por qué quieres ser el Rey?"

"¿Ah?"

"Escuché que es porque no serias más parte de la realeza, y que estabas tratando desesperadamente de acabar ese rumor."

Sora recordó cuando lo escuchó en la taberna de la posada. Pero.

"Eso, no importa más."

En el análisis final, los rumores son solo rumores. Una risa y estaría acabado.

Ella se paró al lado de Sora y dio un vistazo a la calle.

"Este país, Elchea, es considerado bastante grande, ¿Cierto?"

Mirando en la distancia, pasando la línea de vista normal, ella continuó.

"En el pasado, el mundo tenía muchos países humanos. Y Elchea era considerado el más grande."

Orgullosa y aún así con auto-desprecio, ella continuó.

"Pero desde la introducción de los Diez Juramentos, este ya se ha convertido en el único y último país para la raza humana."

"…"

"Se ve bastante vivaz, ¿cierto? Pero… Elchea se está moviendo hacia el camino de su destrucción."

Una vez más miró el ajetreo y bullicio de la calle, pero esta vez su expresión era deprimente.

Siguiendo la línea de vista, Sora fácilmente se lo imaginó.

Perdiendo territorio, un pequeño país con una gran población.

Falta de recursos y comida eventualmente llevaría a un estancamiento económico.

Queriendo producir comida, y aún así sin tierra para hacerlo, y sin volumen de producción, no habría posiciones laborales.

Aunque el orden producido por los Diez Juramentos era estable,

Él pensó en aquella ocasión cuando recién habían llegado a este mundo y fueron asaltados por ladrones.

Sora miró hacia la dirección del precipicio.

Shiro que estaba recostada en la pierna de su hermano y leyendo un libro, echó un vistazo hacia Steph.

"El rey anterior, mi Ojii-san, perdió la apuesta por el país, llevándolo a un punto muerto, lo cual fue el principal problema. Con los humanos en una racha de derrotas, la situación seguiría empeorando…."

Apretando su puño, Steph mordió su labio inferior.

"Acusado de ser un estúpido, aún pensando en salvar al país, no estaba mal de ninguna manera—"

Si la tierra no era retomada, los humanos no serían capaces de multiplicarse indefinidamente.

En vez de esperar por su muerte, era mejor encontrar una forma de salir de este pobre ambiente… era mejor.

"Quiero… salvar Elchea…."

Steph estaba intentando contener sus lágrimas.

"Demostrarle a todos que Ojii-san no estaba equivocado, preservar la especie humana… tomar activamente la ofensiva para recuperar territorios, o de otra forma en un futuro cercano, lo humanos realmente se extinguirán."

Esta oración salió dolorosamente del interior de Steph.

Con su expresión usual, Shiro pregunto indiferentemente.

"… ¿A Steph… le gusta… este país, este mundo?"

"¡Si, si, por supuesto!"

Sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Steph respondió inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, en contraste con sus acciones, los hermanos agacharon sus cabezas.

"… Que grandioso, ah…"

"… Sí, es tan envidiable que uno podría asegurarlo." Pero Sora utilizó un tranquilo e indefenso tono de voz.

Y destruyó el rayo de esperanza que Stephanie Dora tenía.

"Pero esa clase de deseo no puede cumplirse."

"-Q-que…"

"Y, para decir algo peor…"

Él se acercó a la estupefacta Steph y la atacó (verbalmente).

"Tu abuelo, aquí y ahora, diría que es el peor rey tonto."

-…

Pareciendo como si estuviera intentando escupir palabras, Steph abrió su boca después del largo silencio.

"¿P-por qué… pensarías eso?"

Mordiendo sus labios, la sensación de las uñas clavándose en la carne de su palma podía sentirse.

… Si la violencia no hubiera estado prohibida en este mundo, esas palabras habrían sido compensadas con una cachetada en el rostro de Sora. Aun así, Steph continuaba echando humo como loca y su furia destacaba.

Obsesionada con el… no.

No importa que tan fuerte sea la obligación de enamorarse, ella no podía perdonar tal abuso verbal.

Pero para esta pregunta, Sora suspiró y tomó una fotografía utilizando su teléfono.

Evocando a la ciudad europea del siglo quince.

Sin motivos para ir a la guerra, los viejos y nuevos edificios juntos, mostraban una hermosa ciudad.

Sin embargo, precisamente por esto, podía sentirse remordimiento.

"Si esto continúa, el país perecerá. Al mismo tiempo que le elección del nuevo Rey esté teniendo lugar."

La frase inesperada llegó.

Utilizando un tono histérico, la confundida Steph replicó.

"¡¿Por qué dices eso?! Es precisamente porque no se supone que esto sucediera que la elección del rey fue creada."

Los algo impotentes Sora y Shiro levantaron sus cabezas para mirar al cielo.

Un tono de gris diferente al que estaban acostumbrados, como el color de una tinta azul derramada, un completo cielo azul.

\- Entonces, ambos pensaron en los acontecimientos de cuando acababan de llegar.

Las palabras que 'Dios' les había dicho.

Todas las decisiones tomadas con un simple juego, el mundo similar a un tablero de ajedrez, [Disboard].

Mi…

De Shiro…

… Un mundo de ensueño.

El mundo de una nueva vida.

"…. Steph, ¿Cuándo termina esta asamblea de apuestas?"

Aunque Steph no aceptaba las palabras que había dicho anteriormente y parecía infeliz, contestó.

"Hoy es el último día."

Cambió su línea de vista al lado este, a lo que parecía ser la ciudad de un Rey.

"En la noche, el último juego será jugado en el auditorio, si no hay personas que se opongan a la victoria final, entonces el ganador será el nuevo rey… ¿Acaso ocurre algún problema?"

Cerrando el libro con un 'Pata', Shiro se levantó.

Estirando su cintura, Sora se dio un par de palmadas en sus mejillas.

"¡Bien! Eh, hermanita."

"… Sí."

"No importa lo que haga tu hermano, ¿Lo seguirás?"

"Sí."

"Respuesta instantánea eh. Y yo que estaba preparado para luchar por—"

"… Mentiroso."

"¿Hm?"

"… Nii, se ve… bastante feliz." Tan inexpresiva como es usual.

Una sonrisa podía verse a través de la mirada de Sora.

"Haha, me atrapaste ¿Cierto?"

Terminando, ambos se dieron vuelta y se fueron.

"Hey, esperen, ¡¿A dónde van?!"

"A la Ciudad del Rey."

"¿Aa?"

Pareciendo no ser capaz de comprender lo que Sora había dicho, Steph dejó salir una voz ridícula.

Sin embargo, sin importarle eso, Sora continuó caminando.

"Voy a demostrar que tu abuelo tenía razón."

"….. ¿Aa?"

Sintiendo que Steph se apresuraba por detrás.

Sora confirmó los asuntos en el planificador de horarios de su celular.

\- 『Objetivo』- En cualquier caso, convertirse primero en Rey.

Mostrando una sonrisa irónica, Sora guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

"Rara vez se obtiene un mundo nuevo, sería problemático venir a un lugar donde se sigue perdiendo."

"… (Asiente) (Asiente)."

"Entonces vamos a convertirnos en rey, y recuperar los territorios." - ¿Acaso escuché mal?

Stephanie Dora intentó cuidadosamente de confirmar lo que había dicho antes.

Entonces, cuando confirmó que no había escuchado mal, miró la espalda del hombre.

Un tono relajado como si fuera a salir a comprar algo.

Pero queriendo confirmar una parte del asunto, la rebelde fe en sí mismo y su sentido de confianza—

La espalda del hombre que había declarado que iba a recuperar el territorio de la humanidad.

"Ah, cierto."

Tomando el bocadillo de la mesa del balcón, Sora lo introdujo a su boca.

"…Ah."

Mirando hacia Steph que había olvidado que los bocadillos estaban ahí,

"Si, delicioso. El refrigerio estaba delicioso. ¡Gracias!"

Girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado, él sonrió para sí mismo.

El ritmo cardiaco de Steph incrementó violentamente, ¿Era por culpa del Juramento?

Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de eso ahora.

 **Parte 1**

Tarde, Ciudad del Rey, Elchea. El auditorio.

Por el momento cuando la mayoría de la multitud creía que la elección del rey estaba llegando a su conclusión.

En frente al trono, una pequeña mesa y dos sillas en lados opuestos de esta fueron colocadas.

Los espectadores que llenaban el auditorio tenían su atención puesta en una de las personas sentadas.

\- Recostada contra la mesa, cruzada de brazos inexpresivamente, vistiendo un velo negro que cubría su cabeza, que se asemeja a un manto de luto, exudando un aura como si estuviera muerta, estaba una mujer alta y pelinegra…

Sí… aquella que había hecho trampa para eliminar a Steph… esa chica.

Un anciano cuya apariencia coincidía con la de un oficial de alto rango dijo.

"Entonces, esta persona, Kurami Zierh permanece invicta en la elección… ¿Hay más retadores?"

Aunque había mucho ruido y bullicio en el auditorio, evidentemente no había nadie que pareciera un retador.

Eso era normal, Kurami, era una chica que había ganado todos los juegos hasta el momento.

Por ahora, aquellos que creyeron que alguien podría derrotarla no existían más.

Kurami cerró sus ojos por este hecho, y añadió un sentimiento no emocional a su impasible expresión.

Como era de esta manera, el anciano añadió.

"Entonces, cumpliendo con las palabras del antiguo rey, Kurami-sama se convertirá en el nuevo rey de Elchea. Si tienen alguna objeción, por favor levántense. De lo contrario, permanezcan en silencio—"

"Ah, sí, sí. No estoy de acuerdo. ¡No estoy de acuerdo, no estoy de acuerdo~!"

La frase resonó a través del auditorio, interrumpiendo al anciano. La chica pelinegra, Kurami, abrió sus ojos.

Todos los ojos en el ruidoso auditorio miraron en la dirección de la cual había venido el sonido.

Un mayordomo, junto con una chica peliblanca, Sora y Shiro, se levantaron y alzaron sus manos.

"Sí, sí. Tengo una objeción, ambos tenemos una objeción.

"…. Sí."

"… ¿Quiénes son?"

Con su expresión vacía, la línea de vista de Kurami cayó sobre las dos personas.

"¿Los sirvientes… de Stephanie Dora?"

Parada detrás de esos dos estaba Stephanie, cuyos hombros estaban temblando.

Aún con una expresión vacía, y todavía con un ligero tono de burla, ella dijo.

"Como perdiste contra mí y no eres seleccionable para la elección, ¿Envías tus sirvientes? En realidad es un acto vergonzoso, ¿O no?..."

Sin embargo, hacia Kurami que enviaba una mirada de desprecio no disimulado.

Sora tan solo sonrió y respondió mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Ahahaha, esa oración, no estás en ninguna posición de decirla."

"Qué quieres decir, eh."

"Aiyah, pero de hecho, realmente no me importa un comino esta problemática elección para el trono del rey. No es mi taza de té, oh.27"

Sora rascó su cabeza, diciendo cosas que podrían ser interpretadas como fastidiosas. Kurami entrecerró sus ojos.

"… En ese caso, ¿Podrías desaparecer? Este no es un lugar donde puedas jugar con niños."

Sora comenzó a reírse con un "Pero, ah", y entrecerró sus ojos.

"No es bueno darle el trono desocupado a alguien que 『es un tramposo que pide prestada fuerza de otros países』 ¿Cierto?"

El interior de la ciudad comenzó a agitarse debido a esta oración.

\- ¿Fuerza de otros países? - ¿Qué es eso?... Sin embargo, aquellos que estaban hablando fueron silenciados.

Con sonido audible solo para Shiro, Sora murmuró.

"¿Está ahí?"

Lo que estaba en la mano de Shiro, era el teléfono que Sora utilizó el día anterior en el bar para tomar fotos.

Identificando la foto mostrada en la pantalla, había personas que eran reconocibles en este auditorio.

"… Cuatro personas." Shiro respondió.

"Aparte de eso, ¿El tipo que escondió sus orejas?"

"Una persona."

"Bingo. Entonces señálala en esta oportunidad."

"…Sí."

Steph se inclinó hacia adelante y le preguntó a los hermanos que estaban discutiendo.

"Hey… esto, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué cosa sobre la fuerza de otro país?"

Steph silenciosamente murmuró al oído de Sora, y Sora respondió a su despistada expresión,

"¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Bueno, ¿Por ejemplo? Por ejemplo…" Comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

"¡Conspirar con elfos, usando magia para conseguir una victoria total, convertirse en el próximo rey, y a su vez terminar con este país de una vez por todas!" Miedo comenzó a mezclarse con la conmoción en el auditorio.

Viendo esta escena, Sora confirmó que en realidad nadie se había percatado de esta verdad. "… Pero entonces, Si un problema mayor no ha sido visto, quizás la derrota de la especie humana sea un resultado natural."

"Oye, tú."

Kurami se levantó mientras decía esto y camino hacia Sora.

El inexpresivo rostro que estaba oculto por el velo, despedía una sensación única de restricción.

"¿Estas tratando de decir que utilicé magia para hacer trampa?"

"No seas así, ¿Qué acaso no dije 'Por ejemplo'? ¿O acaso di en el clavo?"

Sin embargo, la sensación de restricción ni siquiera fue reconocida en lo más mínimo.

Sora despreocupadamente ignoró ese tipo de presión, y continuó con su descarada provocación. Esto debería estar basado en aquello en lo que tiene absoluta confianza.

"Está bien. Ya que estás en desacuerdo, ¿Tendré que pensar que quieres jugar un juego ahora?"

"Bieeeeeeen~. Es de utilidad para ti hacer eso~ Pero—"

Entonces, Sora interrumpió a Kurami quien estaba a punto de preparar las cartas de póquer.

"Como es un juego de póquer, ¿no sería mejor si pudieras despedir a esos facilitadores que están allá? ¿Cierto?"

Después, como si respondiera a la sonrisa de Sora, Shiro estiró su dedo.

La conmoción repentinamente se calmó, y la atención de la multitud se concentró en la dirección de ese dedo.

Kurami, y el hombre señalado, comenzaron a retorcer sus rostros.

El pequeño y relativo cambio, fue fácilmente visto como un punto letal.

"¿De qué estás hablando, eh?

"Ah, ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿podría alguien quitarle el sombrero a esa persona?"

Aunque el hombre acusado retrocedió, la audiencia que le rodeaba eventualmente removió su sombrero.

Dos orejas fueron expuestas.

\- Visto a menudo en historias de fantasía, sí, las orejas largas de los elfos.

¿Qué, qué no es ese tipo de la raza de elfos?"

*Charla, charla.*

Hey, hey… entonces, realmente es como dijo ese chico…

*Charla, charla.*

Esa perra, ¿Utilizó magia orientada a hacer trampa?

"Aye, aye, glamurosa y hermosa maestra del fraude, ¿Podrías ir y ayudar a tu amigo?" Ridiculizada por Sora, la expresión de Kurami permaneció inmutable.

"No me hagas repetirlo una y otra vez, No entiendo lo que intentas decir."

"Ah~ En serio ¿Entonces expulsarlo no crearía problemas cierto?"

Sonriendo, Sora ondeo sus manos con un 'Hush hush' como si estuviera intentando de sacar a ese hombre elfo.

Después de eso, él giró su rostro hacia Kurami una vez más, y sacó… el teléfono de Shiro.

"Está bien, entonces deberíamos comenzar a jugar póquer en este momento, no hay problema ¿Cierto?"

Dijo Sora mientras sostenía el teléfono celular que iba a usar y se reía.

\- Unos segundos de silencio.

Kurami con su usual rostro inexpresivo, cerró los ojos y dijo.

"Ya veo, estás pensando que estoy confabulada con ese elfo, que dios sabe de dónde vino, empujándome a algún tipo de perspectiva semejante a un Enemigo de la Humanidad quien hizo uso de la magia… ¿No es cierto?"

"Ah, una espléndida pregunta retórica, o, ¿Ya la habías preparado?"

Kurami, al escuchar la nueva provocación de Sora…

"Sin embargo, también tengo dignidad."

Permaneciendo con su ilegible e inexpresivo rostro, lanzó una mirada desde debajo de su velo, como si fuera a penetrar a Sora.

"Si lo deseas, puedes ahuyentar a ese elfo a donde gustes. Entonces no permitiremos que ninguna trampa intervenga y demostraremos nuestra fuerza decidiendo este duelo mediante juegos."

Pero esa propuesta era precisamente lo que Sora había previsto, así que sonrió frívolamente y dijo.

"Bueno~ Artículo Cinco de los Diez Juramentos, El equipo desafiado tiene el derecho de decidir los contenidos del juego, sin embargo, ¿Por qué deberías dejar el póquer en esta ocasión? Y estoy siendo bastante amable por no divagar más en el asunto "

Diciendo eso, apuntó la cámara a Kurami, y tomo una foto con un 'Kacha'

"Hmm, ¿En verdad no eres fotogénica ah? Sería más adorable si pudieras sonreír un poco." Terminando, Sora le enseñó la pantalla a Kurami.

Lo que obtuvo fue una mirada llena de sed de sangre, pero Sora apenas hizo contacto visual con ella sin flaquear.

\- Un ojo observador que puede ver a través de todo

Kurami sintió escalofríos débiles circulando en su cuerpo.

 **Parte 2**

Kurami sugirió traer el juego apropiado de su casa, el cual demostraría la fuerza de cada uno.

Ella simplemente dijo "Por favor espera un momento", antes de dejar abruptamente la Ciudad del Rey.

Por el otro lado, Sora y los demás se encontraban en el atrio del castillo, esperando mientras eran bañados por el atardecer.

Sentados en un banco, ambos, Sora y Shiro jugaban con sus teléfonos mientras esperaban.

Mirando a su alrededor de vez en cuando.

Confirmando que no había nadie en las proximidades, Steph emocionada consulto a Sora.

"En-entonces, yo, yo fui engañada con magia ¡¿Cierto?!"

"…. Tú, voz, muy alta."

Steph llevaba un expresión de "No entiendo"

Pero, ella finalmente comprendió la verdad detrás de la trampa que la derrotó.

Además, la trampa tenía algo que ver con magia, así que hasta este punto, era comprensible para ella.

Sin embargo, Sora que estaba considerando algo más, respondió distraídamente.

"Si, si… pero para ser más preciso, fue la magia utilizada por un tercero, que fue el elfo."

"¿Q-qué clase de magia era?"

Al final, que clase de magia había utilizado.

En adición, el único humano que vio a través de esa fachada fue Sora.

Además, los dos estaban preocupados por las herramientas que estaban manipulando.

Herramientas de un mundo diferente, ¿Quizás podrían detectar el manejo de magia?

Esperando por la respuesta con ojos expectantes, la respuesta que Sora le dio a Steph fue.

"¿Quién sabe? No tengo idea en absoluto."

\- Esta respuesta que no elevó completamente sus expectativas.

Ignorando la consternada y silenciosa Steph, Sora respondió despectivamente.

"Esta fue en efecto una trampa ingeniosa. Cuando estábamos en el bar, me di cuenta que durante la batalla contra ese tipo, la mano que ella había conseguido era demasiado obvia. Shiro y yo inmediatamente notamos eso."

"… Fue Shiro, quien notó eso."

"Que hermanita tan quisquillosa eh… pero no importa." - Ayer, en el primer piso del hotel/taberna.

Afuera de la taberna, a la mitad del juego de póquer entre Steph y Kurami.

Por coincidencia jugando póquer también, usando trampa de forma similar, Sora estaba convencido de sus afirmaciones hacia el juego que se llevaba a cabo adentro.

Sin embargo.

"Si quieres preguntarme como ocurrió eso, realmente no tengo motivos para saberlo.

Después de todo, no sé nada de las cosas relacionadas con magia."

"…"

Escuchando la respuesta casual de Sora, Steph abrió un poco su boca que estaba congelada. "Ahh, la magia es realmente poderosa eh. Si 『Manipulación de memoria』o

『Reescribiendo el pliegue』no pueden ser probados, entonces ganar es imposible. Si los humanos no pueden percibir la magia, entonces solo pueden darse cuenta de ella cuando tienen una corazonada."

"Espera."

Resurgiendo del estado petroquímico, Steph sacudió su cabeza y preguntó.

"Espera un momento, ¡¿Entonces cómo vamos a ganar?!"

"¿Huh? Es imposible ganar."

Mirando a Sora que afirmaba, Steph se quedó sin palabras una vez más.

"Sería extraño si pudieras ganar cuando enfrentas esa clase de oponentes. Las palabras son tan solo 'Condenados a fracasar', no hay posibilidad de ganar, ni si quiera una en un millón."

Pero, Steph se recuperó nuevamente y comenzó a gritar, con Sora, añadiendo más palabras a lo que decía.

"Es por eso que tenemos que evadirlo." "¿Eh?

Volteando su cuerpo para encarar a Steph, Sora continuó.

"Escucha cuidadosamente. Voy a describirlo lo más sencillo posible."

"Guuu, está bien…."

"En primer lugar, a pesar de esta toma de turnos para luchar contra un oponente, agotarlo y dejarlo fuera de la elección del rey, el ganador será el representante de la especie humana."

"Si…"

"Pero esta clase de propuesta es defectuosa, ya que habrá mucha libertad de acción para otros países."

"Guu. En efecto ese es el caso…"

Habiendo señalado algo que Steph no había tenido en cuenta, ella involuntariamente desvió la mirada.

\- Sí. Utilizar un método incondicional como 'tomar turnos para luchar contra un oponente y agotarlo' para determinar la ley electoral.

Si otros países ayudaran a los humanos que no pueden sentir magia a ganar, un gobierno de marionetas sería completado.

Los humanos perderían completamente y eventualmente perecerían.

Llena de lagunas, una solución demente.

"Lo cual quiere decir que esto no es una batalla individual, sino una guerra nacional diplomática, ¿Está bien?"

"Ah, con que así es… lo entiendo."

"Así que, ¿está el elfo… bien? Aunque ese grupo de tipos quieren que una marioneta humana sea elegida como rey, ser capaz de pensar algo tan complicado a este grado, no creerías que los elfos son la única especie involucrada, ¿Cierto?"

"E-eso…."

"Los otros países están considerando lo mismo, no sabemos, si la primera implementación ha sido tomada en cuenta, pero hay una alta posibilidad."

Entonces—

"Desde este punto en adelante, cambiaremos su mentalidad, haciéndolos pensar que nosotros somos 'También lo mismo como humanos'."

Jugando con su teléfono celular, Sora dejo salir una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Poseer equipo que los humanos no pueden tener, observando como si el dispositivo fuera utilizado para detectar la magia, naturalmente la persona sería descalificada instantáneamente si la magia fuera desenmascarada. Además, la pieza clave, fue puesta en sospecha y fue expulsada."

"En-entonces, se sugirió una batalla sin influencia de trampas, ¡¿Cierto?!"

Un rostro sonriente apareció en Steph, pero Sora frunció el ceño, antes de encorvar sus hombros y decir.

"Tú ah, ¿Qué tan ingenua eres?"

"¿P-por qué estoy siendo sermoneada de repente?"

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Participación de otros países está entre su rango de expectativas. Lo cual quiere decir, ellos naturalmente tendrían en cuenta la aparición repentina de personas como yo, ¿Cierto?"

"Ah…"

Entonces, con sus pensamientos de vuelta al lugar donde había premeditado, Sora dijo.

"Es seguro asumir que el enemigo está preparado. Preparando algo que incluso en este caso, también pueda permitir el sigiloso uso de trampas."

….

De repente, debido a las palabras de Steph, Sora actuó como si hubiera pensado en algo y rápidamente añadió.

"Steph, ¿Recuerdas que la especie humana no puede usar magia, pero puede jugar con 'Juegos manejados con magia'? ¿Cierto?"

"Ah, sí…"

Como si estuviera ponderando la respuesta, Sora expuso una expresión sincera.

"También dijiste que 'Los elfos son los más eficientes utilizando magia' ¿Correcto? Entonces nunca debes haber supuesto que en respuesta a las competencias de otros países que tienen tecnología capaz de detectar magia, ellos podrían implementar incluso una magia más compleja y menos propensa a ser descubierta en un juego, ¿Cierto?... Tengo miedo de que ella se dé cuenta de 'Eso'"

Sin embargo, la oración opacó la expresión de Steph.

"… Entonces, si eso ocurre. ¿No haría las cosas más difíciles para ti?"

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Eh? Porque si fuera una magia compleja—"

Esta pregunta ya se había repetido un par de veces, Sora suspiró una vez más.

"Digo, hacia nosotros los humanos que somos muy puros, 『Manipulación de memoria』y 『Lectura Visual』esa clase de magia pura es la mayor amenaza de los humanos, después de todo, no hay forma de detectarla. Pero si vas a usar un juego que es lo mismo que 'apostar por el país', esa clase de magia no será utilizada."

Lo cual quiere decir también, que es un juego que aparece en la [Superficie].

Pero el hecho es que este incluye una ventaja abrumadora para el usuario.

Y siendo incapaz de percibirla, la interferencia no sería hecha por un grupo externo.

Lo más probable es que una absoluta trampa beneficiosa fuera preparada.

Pero, la 'Victoria' constante como cuando enfrentó a Steph dejaría de existir.

Con el fin de permitirles idear ese plan.

Para ese propósito, el teléfono fue utilizado.

Ahora, todo iba de acuerdo a sus estrategias.

"…P-pero."

Repentinamente, como si entendiera, Steph expresó la opinión correcta.

"Incluso así, no puedes cambiar la 'Desventaja abrumadora' ¿Cierto?"

"Ah, sí. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

Pero Sora, contestó sin cuidado, sentado en el banco mientras abrazaba a Shiro, él replicó.

"Mientras sea un juego que pueda ser ganado en teoría, para 『 』, perder es imposible."

"… Sí."

Justo cuando Shiro había ganado contra la aplicación de ajedrez instalada en su teléfono y configurada en la mayor dificultad, ella ratificó asintiendo.

… En ese momento.

Como si notara algo, Shiro giró su cabeza.

La silueta que se aproximaba… era Kurami que había gastado una considerable cantidad de tiempo haciéndolos esperar.

"… No es bueno, ella escuchó por casualidad nuestra conversación."

Sora murmuró a Shiro en una voz audible solo para ella, a la cual ella respondió moviendo su cabeza.

\- [No te preocupes] así es como se suponía que fuera.

Como si afirmara su respuesta, la primera palabra que Kurami dijo fue:

"Seré directa y preguntaré. Ustedes espías, ¿De dónde son?"

Sora sintió alivio en su corazón, pero previniendo mostrarlo en su rostro, simplemente se rió mientras le respondía.

"Ah, sí, en efecto, venimos de otro país… oye, ¿De verdad pensaste que diría eso? ¿Eres idiota?"

"No entregaré este país."

"Ya lo sé ¿Oh? Es porque quieres entregárselo a los elfos, ¿Cierto?~~"

".. Te equivocas."

Sora se reía mientras lanzaba provocaciones, pero la expresión seria de Kurami estaba en fuerte negación.

"No se lo entregaré a nadie. El país de la humanidad, tan solo le pertenece a la humanidad."

"¿Oh?"

Para un [Oh, qué respuesta tan inesperada], Sora la incitó a seguir hablado, a lo cual Kurami cumplió respondiendo.

"Utilizar la fuerza de los elfos es para asegurar el circulo de supervivencia de la raza humana, aunque no podrías imaginar el complejo contrato que tuve que hacer para alcanzar este objetivo…. Y cuando sea necesario entregar el territorio, voy a cortar todos los lazos con los elfos."

\- Whoa…

Incluso si es Sora, no pudo evitar tener un estado de ánimo como si su cabeza lo aceptara.

Con una sonrisa irónica, ella dijo palabras que vinieron de su corazón.

"Exponiendo el plan y sospechando del elfo como espía, ¿Eres idiota? ¿Quieres morir?"

Pero, la confianza transmitida a través de los ojos de Kurami podía verse a través del velo, mirando a Sora.

"… No importa de qué país seas espía, nunca podrás ganarme ¿Oh?"

"Oh… cuanta confianza tienes."

"Pero estoy diciendo la verdad. El país más grande de este mundo, Aylwin Gerudo, es una impenetrable fortaleza que incluso la raza mágica de elfos no puede ganar. Precisamente por esto, era conocido como el 'País más grande', tener un contrato con este seguramente es la derrota, sin ninguna excepción." … Sí.

"… Soy humana."

Kurami relajando su mirada seria, dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de Sora

"Te advierto, si tienes algo de corazón por este país, por el bien de la humanidad, espero que te des por vencido en tu labor de espía y detengas esta pelea. Te juro que yo no soy la marioneta de los elfos."

"…"

Escuchando las palabras que sonaban como una súplica, Sora no pronunció una palabra.

"Incapaces de utilizar magia, incluso percibirla es imposible, nosotros los humanos,"

Con su rostro cubierto por el velo negro, Kurami insinuó una expresión de impotencia.

"Si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, es posible lograrlo viviendo bajo el refugio de un país y obteniendo 'Derechos para vivir', entonces abandona la victoria o la derrota y terminemos con esto. ¿Me entiendes?" …. Oh.

Cumpliendo los Diez Juramentos, el equipo desafiado tiene el derecho de decidir los contenidos del juego.

En efecto, pedir prestada la fuerza de las especies más fuertes podría indudablemente conseguir territorio.

Rechazar todos los juegos y practicar el aislamiento era la estrategia más efectiva y eficiente.

Incapaces de obtener nada más, pero al mismo tiempo, capaces de conservar todo lo demás.

Es como el ajedrez, cuando la línea más fuerte está en espera.

No obstante, hacia esas palabras—

"…. Sí, así es como realmente es… no es para nada un mal plan. Ya lo sabía…"

"Entonces, te rendirás ¿Correcto?..."

Como signo de gratitud, Kurami cerró sus ojos…

Sin embargo,

" **¡Me niego!** "

Decir bruscamente estas palabras hizo que los ojos de Kurami se abrieran ampliamente en respuesta.

"El motivo… ¿Podrías decirme por qué?"

"Hehe, eso es porque….."

Sora abrazó a su hermanita quien estaba mirando con una expresión que no podía ser discernida.

"Una de las cosas favoritas para『 』es—"

"" **¡Encontrarse en una posición donde el oponente tiene la ventaja y negarlo con un**

『 **NO** 』 **!""**

Como un coro, ambos, Sora y Shiro dijeron juntos.

Sin tener claro lo que sucedía, Steph y Kurami no podían comprender este razonamiento apropiadamente.

Solo miraban a los emocionados hermanos mientras se sentían consternadas.

"¡Wahaha! ¡Siempre quise intentar decir una rutina de cuatro frases, y finalmente lo dije!"

"… Nii, muy buen trabajo."

Viendo a los hermanos levantar sus pulgares, los hombros de Kurami comenzaron a temblar.

¿Fue la provocación?, ¿o simplemente no había más lugar para negociaciones?

"Parece que he perdido mi tiempo. Los derrotaré con el poder que tanto desean enfrentar…. Los estaré esperando en el auditorio."

"Sí~~sí~~. Ve y prepara 'el poder prestado que la gente adula'"

Mientras la observaba alejarse, Sora deliberadamente dejo salir algunas palabras ofensivas. Y Steph dijo:

"¿Eso, eso está bien? Lo que ella dijo, creo que hay algo de verdad en ello…"

"Sobre eso, creo que es momento de que 'Sospeches de otros' ¿Cierto?" Dijo Sora mientras levantaba su dedo.

"Primero, donde están las bases para las peticiones verificadas que ella está haciendo."

"… ¡Ah!"

Sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada mientras lo comprendía, Steph tímidamente bajó su cabeza. Ignorando sus acciones, Sora levanto su segundo dedo y continuó.

"Segundo, si ella realmente tiene los medios para ganar, entonces ¿Por qué molestarse en venir aquí a persuadirnos para abandonar el duelo?"

"… ¡Ah!"

Probablemente dándose cuenta de los puntos clave, Steph levantó su cabeza.

"Para disminuir la oportunidades de fracasar… ¡¿utiliza los medios para ganar sin tener un duelo?!"

Eso quería decir, que era el resultado esperado que Sora había pensado.

Obteniendo una extraña respuesta que era correcta de parte de Steph, Sora sonrió mientras levantaba su tercer y cuarto dedo.

"Tercero, incluso si lo que dijo era verdad, ella no puede revelar esa clase de información a personas que son sospechosas de ser espías de otro país. Y por último, estamos acabados si descubren nuestras cartas de juego, ¿Está bien?"

Abriendo ampliamente su boca, Steph no pudo evitar asentir excesivamente. "Entonces, tal consideración fue tenida en cuenta antes de decir esas palabras eh…" …. Por supuesto, Steph no sabía acerca del complot.

Mirando a Sora con franqueza, ella se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sacudió su cabeza en pánico.

Sin embargo, Sora estaba mirando en la dirección donde Kurami había ido, el corredor que lleva directamente al auditorio de la Ciudad del Rey.

"… Pero entonces, esto no termina así. Esa chica es parecida a ti." Él dirigió s mirada a Shiro.

Asintiendo, Shiro tomó medidas para comenzar a avanzar. Mientras Sora dijo: "Un poco, pero ella subestima a nosotros los humanos."

Parte 3

Regresando al auditorio.

Lo que recibieron sus ojos fue una gran audiencia llenando el auditorio, la cual probablemente había estado esperando todo el tiempo.

Y entonces en frente del trono había colocadas una mesa, y un par de sillas.

Encima de la mesa había— "¿Un tablero de ajedrez…?"

Esta vez, el confundido era Sora. Un juego injusto infundido con magia de elfos… Él había considerado muchas posibilidades pero el ajedrez estaba fuera de su imaginación. Después de todo, ¿Cómo haces trampa en el ajedrez? Sora estaba preocupado por esto, que estaba ligeramente fuera de sus expectativas. Sin embargo Kurami se sentó en una de las sillas, y con una voz monótona explicó.

"Sí, ajedrez. Pero no es solo un ajedrez normal."

Diciendo esto, sacó una pequeña caja y dispersó las piezas en el tablero.

\- Entonces.

Las 32 piezas, 16 blancas y negras, cada una se posicionó por sí misma, como si se deslizaran por el tablero.

Era como si—

"Es correcto, este es un ajedrez donde 'las piezas tienen voluntad propia'." Como si leyera los pensamientos de Sora, Kurami contestó.

"Las piezas se mueven automáticamente. Tan solo da una orden, y las piezas se moverán de acuerdo a ella."

"… Ya veo. Así es como será, huh." - Ella trajo un juego problemático.

Sora pensó las formas posibles en las cuales ella podría hacer trampa en su mente, y chasqueó su lengua.

"… Que hacemos, Shiro."

Si fuera ajedrez normal, entonces Shiro ganaría definitivamente.

Pero eso era solo si fuera ajedrez normal.

Sin mencionar que el oponente definitivamente había puesto algo de magia en él, intentando hacer trampa.

"… No te preocupes, si es ajedrez… no puedo perder." Diciendo esto, Shiro caminó valientemente hacia adelante.

Pero, antes de eso, Sora confirmó.

"Hey, está bien si cambiamos a la mitad ¿Cierto?"

""¿?""

Las sorprendidas fueron Kurami, al igual que Shiro.

"Desafortunadamente, nosotros dos somos un solo jugador. También, ese parece ser un juego con el que solo uno de los lados es familiar. Al igual que el campo de juego, ¿Cierto?"

Dijo Sora mientras jugaba con su celular. Como si estuviera intentando leer sus intenciones, Kurami miró los ojos de Sora. Sin embargo, no pareciera que se las hubiera arreglado para aprender algo de los ojos de Sora.

Alguien así nunca estaría a la par de siquiera una de las alas de 『 』.

"Haz lo que quieras."

Preocupada por el teléfono celular en las manos de Sora, o es de lo que ella estaba alerta ya que no podía leer nada de él, Kurami dijo, como si escupiera las palabras, pero.

"… Nii, ¿Piensas que Shiro va a…?"

Protestando inesperadamente, estaba quien se supone que es la otra ala, su hermana.

"Shiro, estás siendo muy extremista. Si fuera ajedrez normal entonces no habría ni siquiera un 10000 a 1 de probabilidad de que perdieras."

"…Nn."

Shiro asintió como si eso fuera obvio.

Sora también, era tan serio como podía ser. No había manera de que ella perdiera.

Sin embargo.

"Esto no es solo un ajedrez normal, es como ella dice."

"…"

"No lo olvides. Los dos somos uno, los dos somos el más fuerte ¿Está bien?"

"… Lo… siento. Seré… cuidadosa…"

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces hagámoslo!"

Dijo él, entonces acarició la cabeza de Shiro y luego murmuró tras su oído. "Hasta que vea a través de su trampa y se me ocurra un plan, ve y gana esto." Asintiendo en confirmación, Shiro lentamente se acercó a la mesa.

"¿Han terminado de hablar? Entonces comencemos, puedes hacer el primer movimiento."

"…"

Hacia este obvio desafío, Shiro frunció el ceño por un momento.

El ajedrez 'no era diferente de tic-tac-toe28, es lo que Shiro había dicho.

Lo que Kurami había hecho, era no menos que darse por vencida en ganar.

Ya que el ajedrez es un juego donde si ambos jugadores juegan óptimamente, entonces teóricamente, el primer jugador gana.

Para alguien que mueve de segundo, requeriría que el oponente cometiera al menos un error para comenzar a pensar en un empate.

"… b2 peón, b4."

Dijo Shiro, Con un ligero estado de ánimo de consentida, y la partida comenzó.

Sin moverse con sus manos, pero siguiendo los comandos de voz, donde se encontraba el tablero de ajedrez, las piezas comenzaron a moverse.

Siguiendo las reglas, limitado al primer movimiento, el peón se movió hacia adelante dos espacios.

\- Pero Kurami había dicho.

'Las piezas tienen voluntad propia.'

No había manera de que eso se refiriera solo a que se mueven automáticamente.

Mientras Sora estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Kurami murmuró silenciosamente.

"Peón número 7, 'adelante'."

Instantáneamente, el peón comandado.

Se movió hacia adelante tres espacios.

""¡¿Huh?!""

Las personas que levantaron su voz fueron Sora, al igual que la audiencia.

"Estas son 'piezas con voluntad propia' ¿Acaso no lo dije?"

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Kurami continuó hablando.

"Las piezas reflejan el 'carisma' del jugador, su 'habilidad para comandar', su 'habilidad para guiar', su 'derecho de ser el rey', y se mueven de acuerdo a eso, ¿No crees que es un juego adecuado para decidir al rey?"

"-Tch"

Sora chasqueó su lengua, pero no había necesidad de entrar en pánico.

"… d2 peón, d3."

Sencilla y calmadamente, Shiro continuó jugando.

"Ara, ¿Eso está bien?, ¿Estar jugando sin prisa?"

… Sin embargo, las provocaciones no tienen utilidad contra Shiro una vez que comienza a jugar.

También, está su hermano en reserva. La concentración abrumadora de Shiro. Puede incluso destruir dioses. … y luego. En realidad.

Imperturbable por las piezas de Kurami que se movían continuamente contra las reglas. Sin estar en peligro ni una sola vez, Shiro siguió moviendo sus piezas.

"… Ya veo."

Sora estaba temiendo 'Una cierta cosa'.

Si era como Kurami dijo, y en este juego las 'piezas tienen su propia voluntad' era la clave, entonces fue muy apresurado traer ese miedo a la realidad.

"Peón 5, adelante." La pieza comandada.

No se movió.

"¿Eh?"

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado aquí, Shiro mostró una expresión de confusión. Similarmente, Steph y la audiencia tenían la misma confusión.

"Como yo pensé, es así huh."

Sora chaqueó su lengua porque su predicción se había vuelto realidad. En otras palabras. La clave de que en este juego de ajedrez, siempre que se tuviera carisma, las piezas se moverían ignorando las reglas, estaba errada. 'Que las piezas no se moverían sin suficiente carisma' esa era la clave real. Si las piezas eran 'soldados' de verdad entonces la primera de todas las estrategias que no podría ser utilizada con normalidad, era,

"No podemos sacrificar piezas, huh."

Por el bien de la guerra, rendirse a sus vidas felizmente, esa clase de soldados, normalmente no existe. Los comandos meticulosos, órdenes, combinados con la locura que eran el principal estallido de la moral, habían hecho esta estrategia posible al comienzo. Pero ahora que 'sacrificar piezas' había sido impedido—

"…"

Shiro mordió sus uñas, y por primera vez entró en extenso pensamiento.

… Así es, las tácticas disponibles estaban en su mayoría limitadas. Sin embargo, los soldados de la apenas sonriente Kurami, continuaban, sin desobedecer, moviéndose… era la primera vez que estaban presionando a Shiro, quien tenía la ventaja, pero no duraría mucho.

La situación empeoró rápidamente. Con su moral disminuida las piezas comenzaron a ignorar los comandos más a menudo, y Shiro estaba frustrándose cada vez más. La frustración del comandante transmitida a los soldados, hacía la situación peor…. Si esto continúa, entonces no había esperanza.

"…"

Ella probablemente lo entendió por su cuenta… que no había ninguna manera de que Shiro ganara.

Sin embargo, era suficiente.

Shiro resistía la partida, lo cual, le permitió a Sora observar.

Con sus ojos como un zombi, llenos con auto-desprecio, sin importar como lo miraras no había señas de nada parecido al carisma. El movimiento de las piezas de Kurami le dijeron a Sora 120% la forma real de la trampa.

Colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana, Sora dijo.

"Shiro, cambiemos"

"…"

Los ojos abatidos de su hermana estaban escondidos por el largo cabello blanco. Pero él podía decir que ella probablemente escondía una delgada capa de lágrimas.

Eso era de esperarse. 『 』no permitía ninguna derrota. Especialmente en el ajedrez, en el cual su hermana no había perdido ni una sola vez.

"… Nii… lo… siento."

"Que sucede"

"… Yo… perdí… lo… sien… to."

Diciendo esto, Shiro enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Pero, abrazando su cabeza, Sora dijo.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No hemos perdido todavía.

"…"

"Nosotros juntos somos 『 』, hasta que yo pierda también, no cuenta como una derrota."

Shiro alzó la vista para ver a Sora, que dijo esto. La expresión que el mostraba era su usual arrogancia, que era imposible que perdiera, que tenía confianza.

"Además, esto no es ajedrez, en este juego, _tu no me has vencido ni una vez_."

"… ¿Eh?..."

"Bueno, solo observa, este juego es mi terreno de responsabilidad." Sniff, Sniff, entonces.

Frotando las lágrimas de los ojos de su hermana, cubiertos por sus flequillos estaba Sora. Él no podía decir la expresión que tenía su hermana cabizbaja, pero podía decir que aún estaba desanimada. La hermana comenzó a levantarse de la silla como si fuera incitada a ello, pero Sora la detuvo.

"Una bebe llorona, huh. Una niña que abandona a mitad de una partida, y un hermano ingenuo que piensa que puede hacer un gran regreso en este punto… no parece que ustedes dos estén calificados para ser rey. Están calificados para ser una broma de rey." Sora, ignoró las palabras de Kurami y levantó el cuerpo de su hermana del suelo. "… ¿?"

El cuerpo de Shiro se tensó debido a ser levantada repentinamente.

\- Elevando la cantidad de luz, incluso si tan solo tenía once años, su hermana.

Sora alcanzó la mesa y sentó a Shiro en sus rodillas.

"… ¿?"

"¿Qué no dije que los dos juntos somos 『 』? Estamos aquí. Y si yo pierdo la calma, entonces dame una mano."

Dijo Sora a su estupefacta hermana.

Con una sonrisa, pero con un sobrecogimiento sin fondo, Sora habló hacia Kurami.

"Fiu, que problema." Entonces.

"¿Estaba eso… dirigido a mí?"

"En este juego tramposo que recibiste de los elfos vendiendo este hoyo o aquel hoyo, voy a derrotarte, así que empieza a pensar en disculparte, el precio de hacer llorar a mi hermana es alto, perra."

La cara de Kurami se retorció, pero él ignoró eso.

Mirando hacia el tablero, Sora inhaló fuertemente y entonces.

" **¡A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS!"**

Incluyendo a la hermana sentada en su regazo, todos en el auditorio cubrieron sus oídos, con una voz que sacudió las paredes, él gritó.

" **¡AQUELLOS QUE CONSIGAN UNA HAZAÑA EN ESTA BATALLA, POR LA**

 **AUTORIDAD DEL REY, LES DARÉ EL PERMISO PARA TENER RELACIONES**

 **SEXUALES CON LA CHICA QUE QUIERAN UNA VEZ!"**

…

De repente un silencio, como si fuera el fondo del mar, envolvió el castillo. Lo que el silencio significaba era, confusión, desprecio, sorpresa. Pero sin importarle esto, Sora continuó.

" **¡Además! ¡Todos los soldados que peleen en las líneas frontales, después de ganar esta batalla, serán liberados del servicio militar, y de la obligación de pagar impuestos de por vida! ¡El país les garantizara los beneficios de veterano! ¡Por lo tanto, no mueran vírgenes! ¡Y también, aquellos con familia y seres queridos, deben regresar vivos!"**

Debido al exceso de habla vulgar, una vez más el castillo contestó con silencio.

Sin embargo. Desde la mesa de ajedrez.

" **¡UwooooOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Un grito de guerra resonó.

Un estricto contraste con lo que estaba ocurriendo en el castillo. Pero el discurso no había terminado.

"¡A mi armada, a mis hombres! ¡Presten atención a mis palabras! ¡Esta batalla es de nosotros la raza humana de Alkia! ¡Es una batalla para decidir quién controla esta ciudad, nuestro último fuerte, y somos aquellos que deciden el destino de la raza humana! ¡Escuchen bien! Abran sus ojos y miren al rey de ese país—"

Entonces, repentinamente, el señaló y gritó a su oponente, Kurami.

"Dejárselo a esta idiota parecida a un zombi, a esta perra con falta de inteligencia, ¡¿De verdad están de acuerdo con eso?!"

"Qu—"

Entonces, ignorando a la pasmada Kurami, el agarró la cabeza abatida y cabizbaja de su hermana.

Corrió sus flequillos, exponiendo su rostro. Asomándose detrás del puro, blanco, y largo cabello albino, estaba una piel blanca como la nieve. También se revelaron sus hermosos ojos parecidos a rubíes, llenos de un color rojo que pareciera absorberte, pero estaban llenos de tristeza.

"¡Si consiguen la victoria, entonces ella será la reina! ¡Así es, piensen en lo que pasó hace poco! ¡Para guiarnos a la victoria, ella cerró su corazón y los comandó, pero cada uno de ustedes la rechazó de forma despiadada y la hicieron llorar! Lo preguntare solo una vez—"

" **¡¿TODAVÍA PUEDEN LLAMARSE HOMBRESSSS?!"**

Entonces, inmediatamente, le dio la orden a un peón.

"¡Al séptimo escuadrón de peones! ¡El enemigo está invadiendo nuestras líneas frontales!

Si tan solo esperamos en este estancamiento, entonces seremos golpeados desde los lados, ¡Apresúrense y flanquéenlos!, ¡aseguren la iniciativa!"

Entonces, como si respondiera a ese grito. El peón se movió hacia adelante dos espacios, entonces continuó y flanqueó al peón enemigo, destruyéndolo.

"¡¿Qu— imposible?!"

Hacia la desconcertada Kurami, Sora habló con una gran mueca.

"¿Hmm? Esto es algo que has hecho también, ¿Hay algo de que sorprenderse?" "Grrr…"

Pero, la hermana en el regazó de Sora murmuró.

"… Si esto fuera una batalla real… entonces este soldado debería estar cansado… y no podrá moverse por un tiempo."

"Si, es como dices, pero, ¡segundo equipo de caballería! ¡No dejen perder la oportunidad que el séptimo escuadrón de peones consiguió! ¡No importa que suceda, protejan los 'héroes' que han abierto el camino!"

Entonces, sin esperar por el turno del oponente, él continuó.

"¡Y entonces el rey y la reina por allá! En otras ustedes son nosotros dos, pero apresúrense y muévanse hacia las líneas frontales."

A estos comandos que eran imposibles de acuerdo a las reglas del ajedrez, la audiencia, en incluso Shiro, abrieron sus ojos ampliamente.

Bueno, en primer lugar.

"¡H-hey! ¡¿Qué haces ignorando mis turnos?!"

Kurami se quejó, pero como si mirara a un perro salvaje con lastima, Sora dijo.

"¿Huh? ¿Eres idiota? ¿Hay alguien que espere el turno del oponente en una guerra real?"

En primer lugar, las piezas se estaban moviendo. En otras palabras, estaban procesando los comandos.

"Si estas preocupada por tu turno, ¿Entonces por qué no das los comandos antes que yo lo haga? Estúpida "

Si tienes un problema díselo al tablero de ajedrez, es lo que había querido decir. En un respiro, Sora estaba lanzando absurdos argumentos uno tras otro como si tuvieran sentido. Pero, la realidad es que las piezas se movían. Lo cual significaba que no había nada mal con esto. En ese caso—

"Guuuu, peones, ¡avancen en orden! ¡Construyan un muro defensivo!" Urgentemente lanzando órdenes preventivas, Kurami.

Inmediatamente, Sora encontró una falla.

"¡Hah! ¡Observen, sus tropas se están escondiendo detrás de muros, observen lo cobardes que son!"

Con un exagerado movimiento de su mano, y actuando perfectamente, él gritó.

"Dejando los soldados pelear en las líneas frontales mientras esperas detrás, que clase de rey, ¡¿Qué clase de reina eres?! El rey y la reina, los que mandan, deberían ser los que guíen a los ciudadanos… ¡A todos, continuamos, los orgullosos caballeros29, alfiles, y torres! ¡Es momento de que trabajen de acuerdo a sus títulos! ¡Protejan a la infantería de peones y demuestren lo que son!"

\- Difamando las tácticas del oponente, mediante intimidaciones, levantó la moral. Alentados por el discurso el cual sería llamado 'tácticas de propaganda' en el mundo real, las piezas se movieron rápidamente. Entonces, una vez más hacia Kurami, y también a las piezas que había llevado, él dijo.

"Hmph, usar la magia de los elfos para elevar forzadamente la moral de tus tropas, podría decirse que en una batalla real esto sería llamado, 'lavado de cerebro mágico', ¿Huh?"

"…"

La expresión de Kurami se distorsionó ligeramente.

Si piensas que eso no hubiera sido suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que había golpeado el ojo del toro, entonces debes estar subestimando al chico llamado Sora.

"Ya veo, sería difícil de probar, y traería una ventaja aplastante en este juego. Incluso si el oponente es un experto en ajedrez, incapaz de predecir el movimiento de las piezas, incapaz incluso de sacrificar piezas, caerían en desorden…" Él colocó su mano en la cabeza de su hermana.

"Pero, cometiste un enorme error."

Entonces, una vez más volvió a su discurso en voz alta.

"Desde la antigüedad, nunca ha habido casos donde los reyes que comandaban sus tropas tiránicamente fueran referenciados como grandes reyes, porque más que cualquier cosa, las personas pelean solo por justicia, ¡y solo hay una justicia absoluta en este mundo!"

Normalmente, la joven hermana sin espíritu tendría sus ojos entreabiertos. Pero la situación continuó cuando ella repentinamente abrió sus ojos. En ese rostro, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, enseñando la cara de una hermosa chica que encantaría a cualquiera que la viera.

"¡Están en presencia de la reina! ¡Si ustedes bastardos son hombres, entonces no dejen que esos ojos se llenen de lágrimas otra vez!"

Una vez más desde el tablero, un grito de guerra que sacudió la tabla resonó.

"Eso es… la Ternura, esa es la única justicia invariable en este mundo."

Abrazando a su hermana que estaba sentada en su regazo, Sora declaró valientemente.

La única respuesta vino del tablero, creando una increíble diferencia de temperatura comparada al resto de la habitación, pero él no le prestó atención a eso. No había manera de que los residentes de este mundo que no conocía batallas entendieran.

La razón por la cual los hombres arriesgan sus vidas y pelean, sin importar cuál sea el mundo no ha cambiado.

Eso es, por el bien de sus seres queridos. Por el honor con el fin de encantar a sus seres queridos. Para decirlo sin rodeos.

Era por el bien del 'erotismo'… no había otra manera de decirlo…

"¡Peón número 5! ¡Destruye el caballero del oponente!"

El peón que Kurami ordenó atacó el caballero de la armada de Sora, pero.

¡Sosteniendo a su hermana en una mano, él se levantó de la silla y mientras movía su brazo grito!

"¡Oh honorable caballero, entrenado por nosotros y a quien la reina le otorgó el título de caballero! ¡¿Estas al nivel de ser derrotado por un mísero peón?! Por el nombre de la reina, y al igual que por tu título en las líneas, ¡No permitiré que mueras sin permiso! ¡El enemigo es tan solo un soldado, no puede hacer más que ver tu espalda! ¡Da la vuelta y retírate, mantén la línea, y crea un camino para sobrevivir con tu espada y escudo!"

Cuando el peón debería haber atacado y capturado al caballero— Justo antes de ese momento, en vez de ser capturado, se movió.

""¡¿Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?!""

Desde Steph hasta Kurami, todos en el castillo dejaron salir un sonido similar.

Sin embargo, ese sonido no alcanzo a Sora.

"¡Has luchado bien, has resistido bien, oh valiente caballero! ¡Eso es lo que en verdad significa ser la espada de las personas! ¡Pero, por ahora deberías dejar descansar esa espada por un tiempo y recuperarte! ¡La recompensa por tus acciones en el campo de batalla hoy, juro por mi nombre que las tendrás!"

Mientras hizo aquello, el caballero, una simple pieza de ajedrez. Se giró hacia Sora, no, hacia el rey. Como si hiciera un arco como prueba, desapareciendo desde lo alto del tablero, moviéndose de lado a lado de la mesa.

\- Una situación que es imposible en el ajedrez, 'asesinatos simultáneos'. Kurami se encontraba falta de palabras, y como si estuviera burlándose de ella, Sora respondió. "Ha ha ha, idiota. ¿Un ajedrez que simula una batalla real? Contra un oponente como yo que nunca ha perdido en 'Civilization' o 'Daisenryaku'30 ¿pensaste que podrías ganar en una versión simplificada como este juego?"

Eso es cierto, esto no era ajedrez. Era un juego de estrategia. Magia que mantiene la moral, esa es de hecho una magia bastante ventajosa. Pero algo como eso no vale más que algo que mantiene los estatutos de los sistemas sociales o las maravillas del mundo. De igual forma, las debilidades de estos sistemas, con los cuales él es familiar.

En esencia, ese es el estilo de juego que resulta al confiar en esos efectos. Si se puede comprender el estilo de juego del oponente… No podría ser llamada más una partida.

"¡Tercer escuadrón de peones! ¡Aprovechen la oportunidad, y capturen el alfil enemigo!"

Con confianza, apuntando directamente al jaque mate, Sora gritó una orden, y la pieza fielmente se movió para seguirla. Pero justo antes de alcanzar al alfil— El peón se tiñó de negro.

""¡¿Qué?!""

La audiencia dejo escapar una voz de sorpresa. Aunque eso ya se había vuelto algo similar a una regla. Pero, por primera vez, Sora había sido parte de ese grupo. Kurami podría decir por la expresión de Sora que el fenómeno había estado fuera de sus expectativas. Hehe, con una ligera y oscura sonrisa, Kurami habló.

"El lavado de cerebro puede causar algunos resultados interesantes. Con un lavado cerebral entonces algo así es completamente posible." A la fuerza la atacante pieza negra se giró.

'Lavado cerebral forzado'

En otras palabras, todos los ataques desde este lado fueron completamente sellados.

… Mierda.

Mierda… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Sin mostrarlo en su rostro, Sora se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error fatal. El creía arbitrariamente que la trampa que el oponente había estado utilizando era para 'mantener locamente la moral en las tropas'.

El error que él le había señalado tan arrogantemente a Steph unos días atrás, había venido a darle un muy mal momento.

¡Fallé, fallé, fallé, fallé, fallé! ¡Qué grave metida de pata! Esto es, cuando la amenaza de perder se aproxima inminentemente, sin importar que el uso de la magia quede expuesto, la posibilidad de arriesgarse en una trampa que podía haber sido detectada como anormal, se dio de cara a la derrota.

 _¿Por qué no consideré esto? ¡Soy un tremendo idiota!_

"¡Todas las unidades retírense! ¡El enemigo está utilizando lavado cerebral mágico, no se acerquen a ellos!"

Con el abrumador liderazgo de Sora, incluso las piezas que no deberían ser capaces de retirarse, comenzaron a hacerlo. Sin embargo,

"Fufu, ¿Intentando ser un rey de guerra? Un rey intentando estar en la retaguardia, deja de bromear."

Al ver el cambio en la marea, Kurami ladró una orden contra el rey, en otras palabras. A Sora.

La reina enemiga se aproximó.

"¡Decapita al rey enemigo, mi reina! ¡Jaque mate!"

"Hermano…"

El auditorio se volvió ruidoso, incluso Shiro sintió el peligro y levantó su voz. Pero hacia la pieza que se aproximaba, Sora dijo:

"Oh reina, por favor baja la espada… porque eres hermosa."

…

""¿Huh?""

Con la audiencia, Kurami e incluso Shiro pasmados, Sora apasionada y fervorosamente comenzó a halagar a la reina.

"Ahh, querida reina. ¿Acaso sirves a ese rey por voluntad propia? ¿O tienes otros motivos?... pero te ruego, escuches a tu corazón. ¿Es ese un rey al que valga la pena prestar tu servicio?"

Como un actor de primera clase. Con una voz dulce como el playboy del siglo, Sora desató sus hermosamente planeadas palabras. Era como si él fuese un joven rey apuesto en el campo de batalla.

"Lavando el cerebro de los solados, los ciudadanos, y utilizándolos como espadas, como herramientas, por otro lado, él hizo que te enfrentaras a todo y aun así permanece asustado, ¡¿Vale la pena blandir tu espada, y mostrar tu belleza por un rey así?! Oh querida y hermosa reina, es un destino maldito el que nos ha llevado a encontrarnos de esta forma, como enemigos. Te ruego, bajes tu espada y des un buen vistazo, tu gente, aquellos que deberían ser protegidos, ¡Tu rey! ¡¿Dónde están ahora?!"

Clang –

Un sonido como si una espada fuera lanzada al suelo, hizo eco.

En esta ocasión, la reina negra, se había teñido de blanco. Ni un sonido podía escucharse en desde el estupefacto auditorio. Los únicos sonidos vinieron de Kurami que estaba sin palabras, y la ligera y disimulada risa de Sora.

"Qu—"

"Kukuku, los galges son unos de los pocos juegos donde soy mejor que mi hermana." "T-tú."

Escuchando a Kurami rechinar sus dientes, la audiencia suspiró, como si sintieran alivio. Mientras Sora pueda hacer lo mismo que el enemigo, la situación llevará a un empate, es lo que ellos habían pensado probablemente.

Pero eso no era cierto. Estaba completamente errado. Esto no era más que algo que podía hacerse porque había sido entre Sora y la reina enemiga. Pero Kurami, aunque esto no podía confirmarse, pareciera que podía realizar el lavado cerebral a cualquier pieza. Mientras sellara sus ataques completamente, el enemigo podría atacar sin contenerse. La única cosa que aguardaba, eran las dos palabras, 'derrota certera'. - ¡ _Que hago, que hago, Sora virgen de 18 años que puedes hacer!_

Sora intentó con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro sin colapsar. Su mente ferozmente buscó un camino para sobreponerse de alguna manera a esta situación. Bueno para ser precisos, había encontrado un camino.

 _Hay una manera. Es una posibilidad… pero, ¡¿El enemigo caerá en ello?!_

Era apostar todo o nada. Si tenía éxito, entonces por el momento él podría resistir. Pero si fallaba, entonces su oportunidad de victoria sería aplastada completamente. Comparado con el riesgo de la apuesta, los méritos son solo temporales, ¿Sería una buena elección? Mientras la excesiva secreción de hormonas en su cerebro, habían incluso comprimido el tiempo, Sora continuaba pensando.

Pero en esta ocasión, Shiro, suavemente envolvió el rostro de su hermano con sus pequeñas manos.

"¿Qu…?"

Repentinamente sintiendo la calidez en sus mejillas, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Sin embargo, Shiro miró a Sora, y con una suave voz continuó.

"… Nii, dijiste… cálmate, cuando lo hayas hecho, ayuda."

"…"

"… Los dos somos… 『 』…"

Ahh…

"Si, estas en lo cierto…"

"… ¿Estás bien?"

¿Crees que funcionará?

Los ojos del hermano preguntaron silenciosamente, y su hermana, ligera, pero fuertemente, … Asintió.

Cierto, Shiro, la chica genio, su orgullosa hermana. Contra un oponente que había movido sin importar las reglas, usando solamente el ajedrez puro, había conseguido llevar la delantera. Eso no podría ser posible a menos que ella pudiera leer lo que el oponente, Kurami, iba a hacer. En tácticas psicológicas, el hermano era enormemente superior a la hermana, sin embargo.

Una vez más, Sora pensó para sí mismo.

No olviden. Su hermana, había derrotado a Dios. Esa hermana, tras haber evaluado puramente la situación, había afirmado que eso funcionaría. Entonces, él debía creer en su hermana, y con eso como premisa, ¡Construir una estrategia! Entonces Kurami, con sus hombros moviéndose.

"¡Caballero! ¡Rebana a la reina traidora!"

Ella había caído de lleno… en la trampa arreglada. El caballero comandado se sacudió como si tuviera un conflicto interno, y entonces— Se volvió blanco.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Q-qué hiciste?"

 _Eso era. Esa era la única forma de sobrevivir. Algo que Kurami no sería capaz de soportar si en realidad estaba peleando por la raza humana, y su reacción ante la traición. También, ella estaba hasta ahora pensando que nosotros de igual forma estábamos usando alguna clase de trampa… Eso estaba fuera de línea de la única manera restante de conseguir la victoria. Ahh, como era de esperarse de mi hermana_.

Demostrando esto al acariciar la cabeza de su hermana, Shiro cerró sus ojos reflejando su comodidad, como si fuera un gato. Entonces, como si todo hubiera sido planeado, Sora habló con una sonrisa indomable.

"Oh Rey, oh tonto rey. Hacer que tu vasallo asesinara a tu reina… que orden tan cruel. Harías bien en calmarte. Esos hombros tiemblan con rabia, no son lo que los ciudadanos deberían ver." "¡Tú, traidor…!"

Kurami creía que Sora había vendido a los humanos y estaba utilizando ayuda de otros países para hacer trampa. En ese rostro ya no estaba la sensación de impotencia que era similar a la de un zombi, ni el sentido de responsabilidad que había estado ahí hasta ahora, se había vuelto pura ira. En comparación, el rostro de Sora era arrogante, intrépido y lleno de confianza.

Pero… ¿Quién lo hubiera percibido en ese momento?

Incluso justo en ese momento, Sora era quien, con el pulso de su corazón como si se fuera a romper, estaba movilizando todo su poder de pensamiento. Aún así el cerebro de Sora estaba limitado al conocimiento que había conseguido a través de varios juegos de preguntas, y juegos de historia. Recreando batallas al límite de lo que conocía, y haciendo simulaciones.

Es cierto, la situación no había mejorado para bien en lo más mínimo.

Esta táctica no era algo que pudiera ser utilizado repetidamente. Tan solo era un engaño de una sola vez para plantar la semilla de la duda en el oponente. Era una peligrosa cuerda de equilibrista donde tan solo otro ataque podría hacer que todo se cayera. En ese caso, la única forma de conseguirlo es ganar sin pelear.

 _¿Ganar sin pelear?_

…

Y entonces.

En esta situación eso era igual a una 'derrota certera'.

Sora finalmente vio un rayo de luz.

"Shiro. Te dejo el comando de las tropas. ¿Puedes manejarlas para que no les puedan lavar el cerebro?"

"… No hay problema."

Sin preguntar por un motivo, la hermana hizo un saludo y tomó el control de las tropas.

Esto era una vez más, una apuesta a todo o nada. Sin embargo esta vez era una apuesta para una victoria garantizada. Tan solo había dos formas de salir victorioso en esta situación. En cuanto a lo lejos que va el conocimiento de Sora, la única manera de ganar sin pelear, es.

"Oh querida reina—"

Dejando a su hermana en control, Sora comenzó a hablar a la ahora aliada, antigua reina enemiga.

"No puedo permitirme ordenarte a ti y a tus fieles y orgullosos caballeros que han bajado sus espadas, que levanten sus armas contra sus propios ciudadanos, sus hermanos. Esta batalla, esta situación… que no es más que una riña sin méritos debería ser clara para cualquiera, su rey, no es más que un crisol de locura."

Entonces, Sora, en el lapso de un segundo se las arregló para hacer una revolución. Millares de líneas de palabras daban vueltas a través de su cerebro, y salían como la apuesta persuasiva del siglo.

"Tus ciudadanos son tus ciudadanos, aquel que los guíe en lugar del 'rey loco' no puede ser otra que tú, ¡¿Alguna objeción?!"

El discurso de Sora, es de resaltar. Ninguna persona en el castillo, ni si quiera Kurami pudo encubrirlo. En consecuencia, el castillo respondió con silencio, de la misma manera que todas las veces que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Esperando por algo que excediera sus expectativas, esperaron en silencio. Entonces, finalmente, un resultado que era la respuesta probable a esas anticipaciones.

La originalmente reina negra, pero ahora reina blanca.

\- Esta vez se tiñó de rojo.

En adición, las piezas negras en la línea frontal en su mayoría se volvieron rojas.

"¡¿Huuuuh!?"

Kurami fue la única persona que gritó. Probablemente, ninguno de los demás miembros de la audiencia había sido capaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, con la continuación del acto de Sora, ellos finalmente fueron capaces de entender la situación.

"¡Te alabo por tomar la iniciativa, oh respetable y valiente reina! ¡Virtuosos aquellos que se sobrepusieron al lavado cerebral para seguir a su reina! ¡Haré saber de ti para corregir a tus hermanos! ¡Además, no creo que los deseos de tus hermanos acaben ahí! ¡Aquellos que deben marcar el final del reinado tiránico del rey demente que roba la libertad de sus súbditos repetidamente mediante el lavado cerebral, no son otros que ustedes!"31 Es cierto, eso es.

Iniciando una revolución, la llegada de un tercer poder.

"¡No deseo matanzas! ¡Como cualquiera quisiera, deseo la paz! Deseo que ambos lados bajen sus espadas. ¡No permitiré que corra más sangre!"

Siguiendo la declaración, una por una, el número de piezas rojas al lado de la reina roja incrementó.

Aunque ellos podrían no dudar en cortar a sus enemigos.

Pero.

"¡T-tú, no importa! ¡Eliminen a todos los traidores!"

Consumida por la ira y sin comprender todavía la situación, Kurami una vez más, cayó en una trampa.

"Has cometido otro error, oh rey tonto. Desde la antigüedad, lidiar con revoluciones a través de la 'Opresión Militar' es la peor estrategia posible."

Aunque no dudarían en cortar a sus enemigos. Incluso bajo los efectos del lavado cerebral, no es fácil asesinar a un camarada de armas. Mientras Sora hablaba, las piezas que Kurami comandó, se volvieron rojas una por una.

"Qu… esto… ¿Qué sucedió?, ¡¿Qué clase de trucos hiciste?!"

Ella que intentó proteger a la humanidad, yendo tan lejos como para pedir prestado el poder de los elfos. Ese sentimiento, fortalecido por las emociones de ser traicionada, le robo la compostura.

"… Todas las unidades, ayuden a la reina roja… expandan el perímetro… no dejen morir a nadie."

Siguiendo las intenciones de Sora, a través de órdenes precisas, Shiro fue capaz incluso de movilizar las piezas rojas de forma estratégica. No fue nada espectacular. Tan solo utilizó las piezas a las que la armada de Kurami les hubiera dado un mal momento atacándolas, las fuerzas de la reina roja, como escudo. Para ponerlo de otra manera, ella manipuló las piezas en las fuerzas de la reina roja para crear una situación donde los ataques desde ambos lados serían inefectivos.

\- El resultado.

"A todos los soldados, tomen la cabeza de rey enemigo cueste lo que cueste… deberían moverse de acuerdo a mis instrucciones, rebanen y eliminen a todos los traidores."

Sora no podía, la humanidad no podía sentir nada. Pero, probablemente un lavado cerebral incluso más fuerte fue lanzado. Extraña y silenciosamente, la armada negra comenzó su avance. Piezas rojas o piezas blancas. El aura que se emitía de las piezas marchantes mostraba claramente que la armada negra aniquilaría todo, mientras aquellos en el castillo aguantaban la respiración.

"… Hermano, bloquear… el camino de retirada de un enemigo debilitado, termina de esta forma."

Mientras una ligera cantidad de sudor frio comenzaba a formarse, incluso su hermana le señaló y le dijo. Sin embargo, Sora respondió con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, es por eso que lo hice."

Crack…

Tal sonido, sin ningún motivo, repentinamente resonó.

El rey negro, en otras palabras el rey de Kurami.

Comenzó a quebrarse.

"Eh, qu, ¿Qué?"

Las grietas comenzaron a extenderse a través del rey negro. Sora, hacia la confundida y con mirada estupefacta Kurami, contestó desinteresadamente.

"Un tirano que continúa la opresión, gobernando mediante el miedo, y el lavado cerebral, es una cosa extraña"

Esta era, la 'segunda forma' que Sora conocía, de cómo ganar sin pelear.

"Está bien mientras continúe ganando, pero si alguna vez pierde, no importa en cual mundo sea, por algún motivo el final de ese dictador, como si estuviera grabado en piedra, se da a conocer." … Eso es.

"Su final será debido a un asesinato por parte de alguien cercano a ellos que ni siquiera es un soldado."

\- Esto era algo que se había repetido muchas veces en la historia, un hecho histórico del mundo de Sora. En esencia, permitir la expansión del lavado cerebral, haría que a ellos no les importara la apariencia. Después de establecer la tiranía, los forzaría a estar más cerca de la derrota. Mientras comenzaban a moverse como un 'rey demente', llegaría su auto destrucción.

Entonces, el rey negro quebrado se desmoronó. Todos en el castillo, Kurami incluida, miraron sin palabras.

"Lo siento, pero _nuestro mundo_ no es un sitio tan bueno como este mundo." Ganando, levantándose de la silla estaban Sora y Shiro.

"En cuanto a guerras o contiendas asesinas, nosotros somos expertos comparados con ustedes."

Entonces, un largo suspiro. Intercambiando un ligero 'choca esos cinco' con Shiro, Sora miró hacia el horizonte. Hacia su mundo _original_. Como si estuviera mirando lejos en la distancia, él entrecerró sus ojos.

"Esto ocurre solo en un juego. Ahh, es un buen lugar, este mundo…" … De esta manera, el murmuró.

Parte 4

"Que, que increíble…."

\- Una anormal, abrumadora y maravillosa victoria.

La única persona murmurando en el medio de todos los que estaban aplaudiendo en el castillo, era Steph.

Quizás la audiencia que enviaba todos esos aplausos no sabía la verdad.

Pero Steph la había entendido completamente.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que ella pudiera comprender las tácticas y frases significativas dichas por esos dos.

Porque ella misma no sabía cómo era el mundo de dónde venían.

Pero.

Esa persona, Kurami, era apoyada por elfos extremadamente poderosos.

Justo antes de comenzar el duelo, magia fue incorporada en el juego para permitirle hacer trampa.

Y ellos directamente habían desafiado y derrotado al oponente. Tan solo ella entendía este hecho.

Lo cual quería decir, aunque indirectamente,

Si lucharan contra el reino más grande del mundo, Avant Heim, definitivamente sería abatido.

Significaba que las razas que utilizan magia había obtenido una revelación, simples humanos podían conseguir la victoria con sus manos.

Históricamente, esto nunca había pasado antes.

Así que…

"… ¿Realmente son humanos?"

Miedo… con miedo creciendo lentamente en su corazón, Steph murmuró.

En total contraste con la atmosfera animada de la ciudad, la derrotada Kurami bajo su cabeza mientras permanecía en silencio.

Sin siquiera darle una mirada, los hermanos gallardamente dejaron la mesa.

Por este par de hermanos que estaban caminando hacia ella, Steph momentáneamente olvidó lo que tenía que hacer.

Porque no podía evitarse ¿Cierto?

Derrotaron legítimamente al enemigo absoluto que manipulaba magia, y aún así ellos ni siquiera sentían el placer de la victoria.

"La derrota no existe para 『 』"…

En general probando esta declaración, ella se paró al frente de los dos victoriosos con un aspecto completamente natural, preguntándose qué debería decirles al final.

Sin embargo, completamente inconsciente del enredo en el corazón de Steph, Sora dijo con un tono frívolo. "¿Esto está bien ahora?"

"… ¿Eh?"

"Tu abuelo, el difunto rey siendo tratado como un tonto… esta crítica no quedara para las futuras generaciones, ¿Cierto?"

"Ah…"

"Si no se deja a nadie más, pero a 『 』, el más fuerte de la humanidad volverse el rey, tu abuelo será conocido como un rey virtuoso."

"…. De esta manera, Elchea… no perecerá, grandioso, ¿No lo crees…Steph?" Aunque ella se sentía en conflicto y confundida por sus palabras.

Una vez más recordó el motivo de las acciones de los hermanos.

Pero siendo capaz de conseguir un resultado satisfactorio a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos, Steph dijo con franqueza.

"Gracias…. Realmente, realmente estoy agradecida…"

Mezclándose con los gemidos que estaba haciendo, el sonido producido era difícil de identificar.

Sin embargo, Shiro se puso de puntillas, y suavemente acarició la cabeza de Steph.

En este punto, las lágrimas que no podían ser suprimidas por más tiempo, brotaron de los ojos de Stephanie Dora.

\- En ese momento.

"…. Oye."

Un susurro que se escapó inadvertidamente de la boca de Kurami, fue cubierto por el ruidoso aliento de la multitud.

Pero, estas palabras fueron escuchadas claramente por Sora, Shiro y Steph.

"Por favor díganme… que tipo de trucos utilizaron."

Murmurando fríamente, Kurami miró a Sora con ojos afilados, antes de continuar.

"Ah, estaban en lo cierto. Yo pedí prestada la fuerza de los elfos, pero solo en una medida que asegurase que los humanos sobrevivieran. Pero esto fue completamente destruido por ustedes. Contéstenme ¿De dónde vienen espías? ¡No piensen decir que son simples humanos que pueden derrotar magia élfica!"

En los ojos de Kurami, Sora era igual a un enemigo despreciable que había abandonado a su propia especie, antes de una persona a la cual cuestionar.

Mientras miraba los ojos llenos de odio de Kurami, Steph jadeó, pero para los hermanos,

"Planeábamos decir eso, y es la verdad."

"…. Que, ¿algún problema?"

Cómo Sora estaba caminando hacia Kurami, el animado ambiente en la ciudad, instantáneamente cesó.

"Para ser sincero, si puedes probar lo que dices, que tan solo estabas utilizando el poder de los elfos por el bien de la humanidad, entonces realmente creería que no es una mala estrategia, y no es imposible hacerme abandonar este juego."

"¡Ya que es así—!"

"Pero, no puedo soportar tus ideales."

Sin usar ningún tipo de actuación, Sora utilizó ojos de desprecio para mirar hacia abajo a Kurami.

"Sin tener en cuenta las palabras [Usar magia élfica como pedal], pero interpretándolo como [No podemos vivir normalmente sin el refugio de los elfos-sama], sería tan degradante que haría reír a la gente."

"¡No importa, la historia y la situación han probado que este es el límite de lo que la especie humana puede hacer!"

Kikuslirus Project Team

Usando un tono que implicaba que un truco fue utilizado obviamente, y aún así teniendo la audacia de enseñarle una lección estaba Kurami.

"Ese era solo el límite que un tipo que se fue podía alcanzar, pero ese no es **nuestro** limite…."

Terminando la oración amargamente, Sora reveló una sonrisa.

"Para los humanos, los humanos tienen su propia forma de hacer las cosas. Y también, muchas gracias para ti, que estabas convencida que nosotros también estábamos haciendo trampa, lo cual nos permitió conseguir la victoria."

Escuchando esa oración, Kurami inhaló, y recordó la batalla que acababa de ocurrir.

Aunque su atención estaba completamente enfocada en como hicieron trampa, que tal si…

Qué tal si, desde el comienzo, ¿Ellos no habían hecho trampa?

"Esa clase de cosa… es imposible… simples humanos, no pueden confrontar magia…"

"Eres libre de pensar de esa forma, ese es tu propio límite."

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Sora…

"No importa si el oponente es elfo o Dios, la derrota no existe en el diccionario de

『 』."

Diciendo eso, como si pisoteara su pisoteara su autoestima.

Él sostuvo el mentón de Kurami, y arrancó el velo negro que cubría su rostro.

Observando esos ojos que miraban fijamente, por primera vez con ira presente, Sora dijo.

"¡Deja de subestimar a los humanos!" …. Solo esas palabras.

La ciudad entera permaneció en silencio.

Similar a ser grabado en su corazón, seguía haciendo eco.

Similar a cortar el hilo de 'la especie más inferior'

Similar a un rayo de luz perforando la perpetua oscuridad.

\- Similar a la tranquila llama de esperanza en el corazón de todos, al haber sido encendida. - Entonces, un sonido escapó de la boca de Kurami.

"Guu—"

"…. ¿Gu?"

"Guwahhahahhahahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha—"

"¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué sucede?!"

Repentinamente, Kurami se sentó en el suelo y estalló en lágrimas.

Sora estaba enfrentando el problema donde estas demasiado asustado como para lidiar con ello y comienzas a retroceder, y tristemente, la censura no podía ser añadida.

"¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, idiota, estúpido! Tan solo obtener… la magia de los elfos gugu, oobviamente sin formalidades, tantos problemas para concluir un contrato… Ustedes, ustedes ahhhhhhhhh, yo no los subestimé~~~~Estaba siendo seria, Wuhaaaaa…."

Con lágrimas similares a habichuelas rodando y llorando ruidosamente, las acciones de Kurami dejaron a todos en el auditorio estupefactos.

Al final, ¿Era esta la reacción causada por alguien que llevaba sobre sus hombros una gran carga para conseguir la liberación, o esta era la personalidad que ella había tenido todo el tiempo?"

Pero, era común para los niños difíciles llorar en ese mundo.

"…. Nii… hizo llorar… a una chica…"

"Eh, espera, ¡¿Esto es culpa mía?!"

"Wuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… idiota… estúpido… muérete…"

Era el escenario donde la audiencia estaba celebrando felizmente la victoria.

Pero ahora, ellos solo miraban desde lejos las suaves maldiciones y quejidos de Kurami.

Parte 1

Mientras lloraba, Kurami continuó diciendo idiota y estúpido.

"¡Nunca lo admitiré! ¡Definitivamente voy a exponerlos a todos ustedes!"

Incluso hasta el final cuando Kurami se fue, ella continuó haciendo un escándalo.

"Aiyah, Aiyah… ¿Cuál es el significado de un humano huyendo de otro humano eh?..."

Después de decir estas palabras problemáticas, la ciudad se llenó una vez más con aplausos. - Muy fastidioso a cerca de esta victoria.

Sin ninguna duda, esta victoria había mostrado claramente que la raza humana todavía tenía una pequeña oportunidad.

Con el auditorio completamente lleno de los aplausos ensordecedores, un viejo oficial caminó hacia Sora, sosteniendo una corona.

"Entonces, ¿Su nombre es Sora-sama?"

"Sip."

"Entonces usted será el que ascienda al trono como nuevo rey de Elchea, ¿Cierto?"

"Imposible."

Abrazando a su pequeña hermana, dijo mientras se reía.

"Los dos somos 『 』, así que el título de rey nos pertenece a ambos."

Estas también eran las palabras que había dicho durante el duelo de ajedrez.

Con estas palabras, la audiencia comenzó a aplaudir con más fuerza, felicitando al nuevo rey y reina. - Sin embargo.

"Es una lástima, pero no podrá ser."

"¿Eh?"

Escuchando esas palabras del oficial, los aplausos de la multitud se detuvieron.

"¿Ah? Eh ¿Por qué?"

"Los Diez Juramentos estipulan que solo puede seleccionarse un 'Único Representante'. Así que dos personas no pueden asumir el cargo."

En el medio del bulloso auditorio, Sora y Shiro intercambiaron miradas.

Entrando en un profundo pensamiento con una expresión perturbada, Sora rascó su cabeza y frunció su seño…. Antes de decir.

"… Ah, eso, que así sea, yo seré quien sea el representante, ¿Con eso funcionará?"

"… Guu."

Soltando suavemente a su hermana que estaba murmurando, Sora miró al oficial.

Entonces una vez más lo anunciaré, *Cough Cough*, desde ahora, Sora-sama será el rey de Elchea de la 255ta generación, si hay alguna objeción, por favor levántense, de lo contrario permanezcan en silencio—"

\- Pero, incapaz de mantener el silencio, alguien levantó la mano e interrumpió la oración.

"… Sí."

Fuer la peliblanca Shiro.

Con su par de ojos de color rojo rubí que apenas son visibles debajo de sus flequillos, estaba la chica, que dijo exactamente eso,

"¿Eh? ¿Shiro?"

"… Tengo una objeción."

"Guu, esto, hermanita, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"… Si, Nii, se vuelve rey…. Nii construirá un harem."

"… ¿Ah?"

Incapaz de creer lo que ella acababa de decir, Sora no pudo evitar preguntar, pero Shiro con una expresión como si fuera a llorar dijo.

"…. De esa manera… Shiro… no será… necesaria."

Ignorando completamente las miradas de la asombrada audiencia, Sora entró en un estado de vergüenza que nunca antes había experimentado.

"¡Espera! ¡Tan solo, espera un momento, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡¿Qué no somos un equipo?! Al final de conclusiones, solo soy un rey de nombre, no quiero que Shiro haga esta clase de—"

"…. Pero, el rey es… Nii… Shiro es tan solo… un accesorio. Si solo puede haber una persona… aquella que lo haga—"

Limpiando sus lágrimas, la luz no se reflejaba más en sus ojos.

"… que sea el rey, es Shiro."

La hermana menor que siempre se sintió débil, había emitido claramente un aura como si estuviera declarando la guerra.

Mirando a Shiro que estaba observando intensamente a Sora, mientras anunciaba sus intenciones—

"¿Ah?"

Siendo observado, Sora cambió su expresión.

"Hey, hey, hey…. Hermanita mía. Realmente es extraño que digas una broma, ¿El sol finalmente se ha alzado desde el oeste?"

Aunque sus acciones frívolas y su expresión estaban igual que siempre.

Había hostilidad que podía sentirse en su tono de voz.

"Miremos, una hermosa chica como tú queriendo ser el rey de un país en colapso. Eres demasiado directa. Definitivamente caerás con las palabras dulces de alguien, así que si quieres ser el rey, ¡Tu hermano definitivamente te prohíbe hacerlo!"

Aunque Sora se oponía a su hermana con palabras que podían ser más hirientes que eso.

Él las redactaba de tal manera que si se interpretaban correctamente, pareciera que mientras él estaba mimando a su pequeña hermana, sus ojos claramente no emitían felicidad.

"…. No, no dejaré, que Nii, se vuelva el rey… en lo absoluto."

"Eso está bien. Nii tampoco puede dejar que te conviertas en el rey, en lo absoluto." Era como una competencia de debates, donde nadie retrocede.

Los intereses de ambos se entrelazaban y colisionaban.

Incluso desmantelando la trampa de los elfos, y consiguiendo el título del Dúo más fuerte de la humanidad.

Sus ojos no pertenecían más a una pareja de amorosos hermanos, ni al jugador Dúo llamado

『 』.

Pero los oponentes con una larga historia, constantemente dependían del vigor del otro, ocasionalmente con chispas volando y colisionando con su mirada.

"Es-esto… si ese es el caso, por favor los invito a tener una batalla final, ¿Esto resolverá todo?"

Intervenir en medio de las dos personas probablemente necesitó de gran valentía.

Necesitando la confirmación, el oficial tuvo que preguntar con un tono de disculpa.

"Ah, eso está bien."

"… Sin, problema."

Una respuesta instantánea vino de ambos lados.

En una situación donde su mirada permanecía en contacto, ellos emitieron su declaración de guerra.

"Hermanita, hoy no seré indulgente. Hoy definitivamente haré que te arrepientas de eso."

"… Nii, deberías… prepararte…. Hoy, Shiro, utilizará toda su fuerza."

-…

\- De esta manera.

Tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Continuamente alrededor del reloj y después de incontables juegos, el auditorio central estaba lleno con varios objetos.

Los hermanos estaban tendidos en el suelo.

"…. Ugh… un poco más…. Ya puedes admitir tu derrota."

"… Nii, es el que debe… darse prisa y rendirse."

Las condiciones para ganar eran dos victorias consecutivas, con eso, el incontable número de juegos había comenzado.

Y el resultado. Era actualmente la 501era batalla, con 158 victorias, 158 derrotas y 184 empates.

\- Lo que era desafortunado, no era solo este lugar, sino también cuando los hermanos estaban en su mundo original.

En cuanto『 』el cual era considerado una leyenda urbana, nadie conocía su historial en competencias.

Pero a diferencia de 『 』, el cual se obtiene cuando los nombres de ambos son combinados.

Había batallas entre estas dos personas que amaban los juegos más que nada en el mundo.

Y su historial sería—

3526744 batallas, 1170080 victorias, 1170080 derrotas, 1186584 empates.

… Hasta ahora siempre había un estancamiento entre ellos dos, sin ganador, ni perdedor.

Por supuesto, todos aquellos que no estuvieran al tanto de esta verdad y estuvieran esperando que la ceremonia de coronación fuera llevada a cabo, ya se habían ido a casa.

Luego se reunían otra vez, y volvían a casa nuevamente, una repetición constante, y con los días transcurriendo, el número de espectadores que venía se redujo gradualmente.

Aquellos que trabajaban incansablemente en la ciudad caían dormidos con libertad en el auditorio, y apenas manteniendo su conciencia se encontraban Steph y el oficial que comenzaba a ver alucinaciones después de estar despiertos por un gran lapso de tiempo.

El oficial comenzaba a revelar extrañas sonrisas de vez en cuando, antes de regresar a su expresión normal.

Mientras Steph continuaba diciendo 'Ah, mariposa~' con una sonrisa vacía e intentaba débilmente alcanzar el espacio vacío.

Entonces, cuál debería ser el siguiente juego… pensaba Sora mientras estaba en un estado de confusión por este problema.

Sin embargo, una cierta incertidumbre atravesó su mente y lo hizo detener sus acciones.

"Fuu… ¿Por qué solo una persona debe tener la posición de Rey?"

"… ¿Eh?"

Por esta oración, el oficial y Steph volvieron a la realidad y contestaron.

Dejando escapar estas palabras Sora sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Confirmando dos veces los 【Diez Juramentos】que había guardado en su celular, Sora continuó.

"【7】de los Diez Juramentos, Todo lo concerniente a conflictos de grupo será decidido por un representante…"

Lo que quiere decir en este caso, el grupo, el cual es también el país, o el conflicto interétnico debe ser resuelto por el representante escogido.

\- Incluso así.

Como si intentara reflexionar repetidamente, Sora cuidadosamente meditó a cerca de esto.

Releyendo lentamente la oración una vez más. Él trató de confirmar si lo que pensaba contradecía lo que estaba escrito.

Tomando en cuenta esto, él susurró suavemente.

"Claramente no estipula que sea Una Sola Persona, ¿Cierto?"

"""¡!""" - Justo así.

Los tres días de pesadilla serían olvidados por siempre, y los trovadores que habían estado cantando durante el tiempo que había durado la batalla finalmente se habían detenido.

Sin embargo, como la canción era tan larga.

No fue guardada y tuvo que ser descartada.

Parte 2

….

"… Uhhh, ¿Realmente está bien que estés vestido así?"

"Está bien. Desde tiempos antiguos, los reyes que vistieron ropas lujosas y esplendidas a menudo fueron vistos como si ocultaran su superficialidad interior, o como si lo hicieran por auto-satisfacción para ser vistos como personas corpulentas. Un rey no es solo un rol modelo nacional, sino también un objetivo al que lo ciudadanos aspiren, así que en orden de ganar amor y respeto de la gente, deberás pelear por ello tú mismo."

"… Que falacia…"

"Si, pero últimamente, me calmo bastante debido a que estoy vistiendo esta ropa."

"Ah… de todas formas, entiendo. Pero con respecto a la publicación de las noticias, esta clase de detalles serían arreglados cuidadosamente."

Capital de Elchea, Al frente de la plaza pública de la Ciudad del Rey.

Era una vista espectacular afuera del balcón del castillo, con una plaza pública más amplia que la Piazza San Marco en Venecia.

En ese momento, la plaza estaba siendo sepultada por un incontable número de personas.

Decenas de miles, decenas de miles de humanos estaban reunidos aquí.

Pero la cosa más asombrosa era que incluso el camino que se extendía fuera de la plaza pública estaba lleno de personas.

Solo para escuchar el discurso de su nuevo rey.

Algunos expresaban decepción hacia el tonto rey de la anterior generación.

Algunos expresaban felicidad como una forma de esperanza para escapar del abismo de desespero que había aparecido.

Algunos expresaban curiosidad por los hermanos que se habían enfrentado a espías élficos y había vencido la magia.

Con toda la atención de la humanidad concentrada en el balcón del castillo— Dos figuras salieron del interior de este.

Un chico y una chica.

Vistiendo jeans y una camiseta con [Yo humanos] escrito en ella. Con ojeras bajo sus ojos, un joven de cabello negro.

Teniendo un brillante cabello blanco con piel del color de la nieve.

Con un par de ojos rubíes parecidos a joyas, una chica vistiendo un uniforme de marinera.

Las coronas en sus cabezas resaltaban claramente que ellos eran el rey y reina respectivamente.

\- Solo que.

El joven tenía doblada la tiara que debía estar supuestamente en la cabeza de la chica, y la estaba vistiendo en su brazo como un brazalete.

Mientras la chica estaba vistiendo la corona hecha para el joven en su cabello frontal que estaba recogido.

Las acciones que ambos hicieron cuando se cambiaban podrían hacer que cualquiera adivinara fácilmente que clase de gritos pudo haber emitido Steph.

En cuanto a su manera demasiado informal de levantarse.

En frente de la audiencia pasmada momentáneamente, el joven, que era Sora, comenzó a hablar.

"Ah… si, si~ ugh, buenos días a todos."

"… Nii, está nervioso. Qué extraño."

"Detente. Sabes muy bien que ambos tenemos agorafobia.32 Pero es extraño, usualmente sería capaz de controlarla."

Shiro evadió la mirada de la multitud, y suavemente tomó la mano de su hermano.

"…"

Ella permaneció en silencio, como si quisiera decir "Entonces contrólala ahora."

Siempre ha sido igual desde el pasado hasta ahora, incluso si es en el futuro, será igual.

"Queridos ciudadanos… no, ¡a todos los compañeros humanos aquí!"

Como si respondiera al silencio de Shiro, Sora despejó su expresión tensa y exclamó fuertemente.

Tenía sus manos reposando en el balcón que tenía amplificadores de voz instalados.

Pero las personas no podían evitar pensar que no había necesidad de los amplificadores de voz debido a su dura y ruidosa voz que hacía eco por todo el lugar.

"Nuestra raza humana… ha sido limitada por los Diez Juramentos, y ha sido forzada a tener fracasos continuos debido al predicamento de no hacer la guerra. Lo que queda ahora es esta última ciudad, este último país, ¿Y por qué sucede esto?"

Escuchando esta pregunta que fue hecha abruptamente, la multitud entró en incertidumbre.

'Es por los errores del rey anterior' 'es porque no podemos utilizar magia'.

Todos sus corazones alojaban diferentes respuestas, mientras esperaban por las siguientes palabras de Sora.

"¿Fue porque el rey anterior fracasó? ¿O fue porque estamos clasificados 16tos? ¿O fue porque somos incapaces de manipular magia? ¿O fue porque somos la raza más inferior? ¡¿Esto se compara a nosotros caminando débilmente al camino de la destrucción?! Lo siento pero, ¡todas están mal!"

Con la resolución más fuerte para negarlo, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Apretando su pecho, Sora gritó con una voz incluso más resonante, dejando salir sus emociones.

"¡Anteriormente, cuando el viejo Deus comenzó la guerra con deidades, seres mágicos, los elfos, orcos y con otras especies que también estuvieron involucradas, nosotros luchamos valientemente, y el resultado fue que sobrevivimos! Y en el pasado, todo el terreno en este continente era ocupado por la humanidad, entonces, ¡¿Por qué?!"

Basado en la historia leída en la sala de pila privada de Steph en los últimos días.

Sora investigó.

"¡¿Es porque nuestra raza es experta en utilizar violencia?! ¡¿O es porque nos especializamos en luchar?!"

Uno después de otro, la multitud comenzó a mirarse el uno al otro.

"A diferencia de los elfos quienes utilizan variedad de magia, tampoco poseemos una fuerte habilidad física como los orcos, y no tenemos longevidad como los Alados Celestiales, pero incluso así, ¿Nosotros que dominamos estas tierras tenemos alguna habilidad especial hecha para la guerra?... ¡Definitivamente no!"

Sí, este es el hecho que todos entienden. Pero también es cuestionable al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué?

"¡La razón por la cual éramos capaces de luchar y sobrevivir, es porque éramos Débiles!"

"¡No importa la era o el mundo, los fuertes siempre afilarán sus dientes mientras los débiles tendrán sabiduría! Entonces, ¿Por qué hemos llegado a tal callejón sin salida? ¡Debido a los Diez Juramentos, los fuertes no afilan más sus dientes pero tienen la sabiduría! ¡No hay otros motivos!"

"¡Nuestra fuerza para sobrevivir viene de nuestros esquemas patentes, estrategias y tácticas, las cuales fueron hechas para los débiles! ¡Pero ahora ellas yacen en las manos de los fuertes! ¡Nuestras armas fueron tomadas a la fuerza, y luchar contra los fuertes con las mismas armas, ocasionó esta horrible situación!"

Al señalar esta situación que hacía que las personas se desesperaran, la plaza pública entró en silencio.

Las personas golpeadas por la respuesta sintieron desesperación, y fueron envueltas en inestabilidad.

Revisando la multitud mientras suspiraba, Sora dijo.

"Todos ustedes, por favor no bajen su cabeza."

En contraste a su discurso de alto vigor y los movimientos apasionados de sus puños anteriormente, Sora de repente habló con una voz tranquila.

"Lo repetiré una vez más, somos débiles. Si, ambos, hoy y en el pasado." Sora regresó a su voz fuerte y gritó.

"Sí… ¡Nunca ha cambiado hasta ahora!"

"¡Si los fuertes imitan a los débiles al blandir nuestras armas, no serán capaces de utilizar sus habilidades! Si quieren preguntar el por qué. ¡Es porque las armas de los debiluchos, fueron desarrolladas de su debilidad cuando habíamos alcanzado un estado sumiso!" … Sora añadió una respuesta justo cuando todos se estaban sintiendo en conflicto.

"¡Debido a nuestra debilidad, entrenamos nuestros ojos, oídos y mente, Aprendiendo como sobrevivir, esa es nuestra característica como humanos!"

… Después de caer al infierno por años, la esperanza al fin podía verse.

"La raza humana no puede utilizar la magia, incluso percibirla es imposible… ¡Pero cómo somos débiles, tenemos la sabiduría para escapar de ella y también la inteligencia para ver a través de ella! No tenemos sentidos extraordinarios ¡Pero por el solo hecho de ser débiles, del Aprendizaje y la Experiencia, nosotros conseguimos la sabiduría para alcanzar lo inalcanzable, para predecir el futuro!"

… Solo un optimista cantaría con optimismo.

… Solo un pesimista hablaría acerca de la desesperación.

"¡Lo reiteraré por tercera vez! ¡Somos débiles, y sin importar en qué mundo, siempre atacaremos salvajemente a aquellas personas complacientes que creen que son fuertes, hasta que los Débiles consigamos la gloria!"

… Debido a que siempre estuvieron atrapados en las profundidades de la desesperación, no hubo un rayo de luz en la perpetua oscuridad.

"Mi hermanita y yo declaramos, que somos la 255ta generación, el rey y la reina de Elchea." … Solo las personas que encendieran el fuego de la esperanza podían guiar al público.

"¡Una vez más, declaro, que nosotros dos sobreviviremos con el método de los débiles, lucharemos con el método de los débiles y masacraremos a los fuertes con el método de los débiles! ¡Tal como en el pasado… será igual incluso en el presente y el futuro!" … Así que nadie dejaría sus huellas como guía.

"¡Admítanlo! ¡Nosotros, somos la raza más débil!"

"La historia se repetirá a sí misma sin importar lo que ocurra… ¡seremos nosotros aquellos que ataquen a los fuertes y nadie más!

… Justo así.

"¡Regocíjense! ¡Somos humanos, somos las personas más talentosas! ¡Precisamente porque nacimos sin ninguna habilidad, podemos lograr lo que sea, esta es la voluntad de la raza más débil!"

… Un Rey había nacido.

Aclamaciones… no, rugidos.

La plaza pública e incluso los cielos comenzaron a temblar.

Una variedad de gritos que sonaba de dos maneras, rugidos de ira y aclamaciones de victoria.

¿Y que estaban esperando de aquellas dos personas en el balcón?

O quizás, ¿Estaban siendo arrinconados y simplemente estaban mostrando sus colmillos y gritando?

En frente de esta escena, Sora y Shiro intercambiaron miradas.

… Asintiendo con sus cabezas.

Confirmando que su hermana estaba sonriendo con alegría después de asentir, Sora comenzó los momentos finales de su discurso.

Abriendo sus brazos, viéndose como un puro y curioso niño que estaba enfrentando un mundo sin límites.

Pero también emitiendo el aura de un guerrero endurecido por la batalla con su usual arrogancia.

Sora, la Nueva Esperanza de la Humanidad, dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y un rostro lleno de sencillez.

"¡Vengan, vamos comenzar los juegos!"

"Todos deben estar cansados de sufrimientos, de comenzar a comportarse sumisamente, ¿No es así? Cansados de probar la amargura… Ya es suficiente ¿Cierto? Los he tenido esperando compañeros humanos."

Pareciendo tener los cielos a su alcance, Sora señaló al horizonte.

Entonces, apretó estrechamente su puño.

"¡Desde este momento! ¡Nosotros, Elchea emitiremos una proclamación, declarando la guerra a todos los países alrededor del mundo!

"¡El humo finalmente se ha despejado! ¡Fronteras nuestras, será mejor que sean honestas y regresen a nosotros!"

Parte 3

Rodeados por los grandes rugidos que podían sacudir el cielo.

Dejando el balcón y dirigiéndose a la salida, Steph los detuvo.

"¡T-t-tú! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!"

"Whoa~ ¿Por qué te ves tan nerviosa? Me asustaste."

"… Steph, mala…"

Enfrentando a la frenética Steph que estaba gritando de ira, los hermanos no podían evitar hacer una mueca de dolor debido a sus irrazonables palabras.

Pero Steph no cedió.

"¡¿Cómo puedo estar calmada así?! Acaban de terminar la ceremonia de coronación, y el municipal no ha terminado de encargarse de Elchea por el momento, ¡¿Cómo vamos a tener tiempo para prepararnos para la guerra contra otros países?! ¡¿Estás intentando destruir este lugar?!"

Sosteniendo su cabeza, Steph continuó maldiciendo que su estupidez la hiciera creer las palabras de los hermanos.

Pero quizás ella estaba acostumbrándose lentamente a ello.

Con el fin de observar sus movimientos hábiles, Sora suspiró mientras decía.

"Ah… Te dije que deberías aprender a sospechar de las personas, ¿Cierto?" "¿Hm?"

Steph repentinamente detuvo sus movimientos, antes de mirar a Sora.

"Esos elfos, todavía recuerdas Avant Heim ¿Cierto? Ellos utilizaron a Kurami, proveyéndole ayuda para ganar este país, derrotando humanos sin medios directos solo porque no podemos utilizar magia ¿Cierto?"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"¿Lo has olvidado? Ya les hemos hecho pensar que somos 'Humanos que necesitan el apoyo de otros países'. O al menos esto es lo que el tipo que estaba ayudando a Kurami va a reportar probablemente, y los otros países pueden estar pensando lo mismo también." En acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano, Shiro complementó la oración.

"… Todo el mundo, pensará… que el espía de algún país, está administrando Elchea."

Asintiendo en afirmación, Sora continuó.

"Pero, ellos no saben qué país está haciéndolo. No saben cuál país está controlando al espía, no saben cuál país utilizó a Elchea como marioneta para declararle la guerra al mundo, ellos pensarán algo así… 'Elchea está siendo utilizada como marioneta para mostrar la intención de estar a la ofensiva'."

"¡Ah!"

En este mundo, el equipo desafiado tiene el derecho de decidir los contenidos del juego.

Lo cual quiere decir que, sin tener en cuenta las condiciones extremadamente desfavorables, Elchea ha tomado la iniciativa de declararle la guerra al mundo.

Además, teniendo en cuenta que el espía enviado de Elven Gard fue encontrado—

"Cierto país o raza ha obtenido ha obtenido una carta del triunfo para ver a través de la raza de elfos, así que ellos indudablemente estarán más atentos, ¿No es así?"

"… Lo que quiere decir."

"El mundo se sumergirá en la oscuridad donde todos son sospechosos."

"… Solo por este motivo, se hizo deliberadamente una declaración de guerra."

"Pero incapaces de hacer nada, así es como es ."

Enfrentando a los hermanos que sonreían y pronunciaban esas palabras, Steph estaba sin palabras."

"Artículo 5 de los Diez Juramentos, el equipo desafiado tiene el derecho de decidir los contenidos del juego. Aquellos países comenzarán a ser cautelosos de nosotros debido a esa declaración… y también comenzarán a movilizarse contra el país no existente que nos está apoyando. Tomando ventaja de los países que están intentando probar nuestros secretos, utilizaremos esta oportunidad para encontrar lagunas, y entonces lenta y continuamente tomaremos de vuelta nuestros territorios."

Mirando a Sora que estaba sonriendo perversamente mientras giraba su cuerpo, Steph preguntó.

"En-entonces… todas esas cosas a cerca de recapturar territorios… ¿Son solo mentiras?"

Sintiéndose ligeramente arrepentida por este problema que incluso había sorprendido a Steph misma.

Pero lo que Sora dijo fue.

"Hey, Steph. Tuve una discusión con mi hermanita acerca de si queremos regresar a nuestro mundo original."

"¿Eh?"

"Nos dimos cuenta de que esta era una pregunta que no requería pensarse. La respuesta sería definitivamente NO… Si abandonáramos este mundo, ¿Qué tendríamos cuando volviéramos? Absolutamente nada."

"… Especialmente… hacia Shiro."

"Así es como es. Así que."

Golpeando sus manos una contra la otra, Sora concluyó.

"Nosotros somos humanos, y nos quedamos con nuestro único país que es Elchea. Por ello, con el fin de prevenir perder este lugar, convertirse en el rey debería ser el primer objetivo, ¿Pero?"

Hermana menor y hermano mayor. Mirándose el uno al otro, sonrieron agradablemente.

"Hey, hermanita."

"…. Sí."

"El enemigo puede utilizar magia, puede utilizar súper-poderes, pero nosotros no. Tenemos una abrumadora desventaja, y también un obstáculo abrumador, además, solo nos queda un territorio, podría decirse que la situación actualmente es desesperada. Pero, en nombre de

『 』, nosotros no permitiremos ningún fracaso, ¿Qué opinas?"

Shiro con su rostro desprovisto de expresión excepto por una pequeña sonrisa infantil, respondió. "… De lo mejor."

"Es cierto~ "

Steph observó a los genuinos hermanos de otro mundo que eran claramente incomprensibles.

Específicamente, esta era de hecho una situación muy desesperada, y aún así las palabras que habían dicho eran ¿'De lo mejor'?"

Sora se dio la vuelta para encarar a Steph que estaba indudablemente perpleja.

"Entonces, volviendo a la pregunta de ahora, Steph."

"¿S-si?"

Repentinamente al ser abordada mientras estaba aturdida, Steph no pudo evitar cambiar el tono de su voz.

"Acerca de recapturar la frontera. Francamente, es una mentira."

"¿Eh?"

Sora habló mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Abriendo su gestor de horarios, él colocó un ✓debajo de 'Convertirse en Rey'.

Luego registró un nuevo objetivo. El cual era—

"『Objetivo Final』para resumir, conquistar este mundo "

"¡¿Qué?!"

Recapturar fronteras… saltándose esto, las palabras que Sora dijo de repente saltaron a la dominación mundial.

Después de escuchar su gigantesco objetivo, Steph dejó escapar su voz.

Cuanto tiempo debería estar ella pasmada para que él estuviera satisfecho.

Entonces Sora comenzó a retirarse, con Shiro siguiéndolo de cerca.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo abandonada, Steph inmediatamente volvió a la realidad y caminó hacia ellos. "Eh, ¡¿E-eso e-e-es verdad?!"

"Para 『空白』33, otra cosa no sea el primer lugar es inaceptable. Sin importar si es apostando por el país o lo que sea, mientras esté relacionado con juegos, nuestro motivo siempre será convertirnos en 'el más fuerte', ese es nuestro principio."

"… Sí."

\- Justo cuando el desarrollo de las cosas había alcanzado este punto.

Stephanie Dora se dio cuenta que había subestimado a los hermanos todo el tiempo.

Quizás.

Probablemente.

Realmente.

Estas dos personas—

—¿Son los salvadores de la humanidad?

Mirando a Sora cuya figura estaba retrocediendo constantemente, una fiera reacción vino de su pecho.

Su pecho estaba siendo apretado fuertemente, excepto que la sensación de disgusto había desaparecido hace bastante.

Restaurando la reputación de su abuelo.

Confrontando y derrotando la magia.

Salvando su amado país, Elchea.

Incluso yendo tan lejos para hacer una declaración de reconquistar el territorio.

En contra de la figura que se desvanecía y que la hizo creer que él podría hacerlo.

Alguna razón para odiarlo.

Stephanie Dora, no había encontrado una todavía.

Parte 4

\- Reino de Elchea, capital de Elchea, región central del distrito 1… La cual es, Ciudad del Rey de Elchea, la habitación del Rey.

Había una cama extremadamente colosal que haría preguntarte cuantas personas cabrían en ella si estuviera en el centro de la habitación.

Tan solo unos días atrás, él era todavía un NEET y un inútil, Sora (18 años, virgen)

"De una habitación estrecha, a una lamentable posada, antes de ir a la mansión de Steph, y ahora la habitación del rey, ¿Así es?"

Sora estaba sosteniendo un libro mientras recordaba el pasado.

Disfrutando en la oscuridad de la noche, el nombre del libro que estaba apenas iluminado por la luz lunar era, 'La Ecología de las Dieciséis Razas'.

Manteniéndose en una página particular del libro, Sora estaba inmerso en un pensamiento profundo.

-Los flügel34, los Alados Celestiales… eh. Siento que esos tipos en realidad serán arrastrados al mismo frente ah…."

Lo que estaba escrito en el libro, Los flugël, los Alados Celestiales.

En la última guerra, fueron creados para ser la vanguardia para los dioses, una raza capaz de luchar en el aire.

Después de que los Diez Juramentos fueron forjados, su habilidad para pelear fue sellada, sin embargo, utilizando su longevidad y el hecho de que tienen un alto grado de adaptabilidad mágica, junto con la especie flotante Phantasma, Avend Haze, respaldándolos, crearon un genuina ciudad en el cielo, utilizando eso como su único territorio y nunca participaron en ninguna apuesta por el país.

Pero, quizás fue gracias a su longevidad, que tienen una fuerte sed de conocimiento, así que con el fin de recolectar 'Inteligencia' de las otras razas, han participado en juegos para obtener libros de otros países.

"Siento que puedo entender una gran cantidad de conocimiento respecto a la magia, además puedo utilizar mi 'Conocimiento exclusivo de otro mundo' como carnada."

Si había que hacer algún contacto con esta raza, las preparaciones necesarias para formar estrategias para contrarrestar magia eran necesarias definitivamente.

\- Toc, Toc.

Mientras estaba pensando en estos problemas, un educado golpe vino desde la puerta.

Sintiendo como si fuera una situación de déja vú de algunos días atrás, Sora contestó.

"Estoy adentro, ¿Quién es?"

"Es Stephanie Dora… ¿Puedo entrar?"

"¿Ah? Hazlo por favor."

Mirando a Steph que estaba abriendo lentamente el par de puertas pesadas que conducen a la habitación del rey, Sora dijo.

"Digo, ¿Qué hay con ese tono y esa actitud? Estaría bien incluso si entras casualmente ¿Cierto?"

"No… Esto, si lo pienso calmadamente, Sora, su majestad es ahora rey de Elchea."

"¡Argh, que incomodo!"

Sora ruidosamente interrumpió las palabras de Steph.

"¡Demasiado incomodo, y también problemático! Estaría bien si fuera como siempre, está bien, entonces, ¿Qué sucede?"

En Elchea, donde la electricidad aún debe descubrirse.

Las cosas que estaban iluminando la habitación eran velas con poca luz en el candelabro, y también la tenue luz lunar.

"Eso… Sora…"

"¿Hmm?"

"Con el fin de hacerme dedicarme a ti, me dijiste que me 'Enamorara de ti' esa ocasión, ¿Cierto?"

"Eh… ah~…"

"Desde que Sora es el actual rey de Elchea, yo ya he hecho, eso…."

En ese momento, las nubes repentinamente se dispersaron y la luna se iluminó. Lo que reveló el rostro de Steph.

\- La expresión en su cara era, ansiedad.

"Tu… vas a decir que no piensas que tengas más utilidad, así que quieres pedirme que levante el 'Juramento', ¿No es así?"

"N-no-no es lo que quiero decir."

Incluso si él poseía una súper-clase de nivel en juegos, al final, todavía era un virgen de dieciocho años.

"Y-yo esperaba, que pudieras… decirme. Por qué, esto, tu petición, no fue como tu hermana había dicho, 'Conviértete en mi propiedad', sino 'Enamórate de mí'…"

"… Eso…"

Eso seguramente fue un intento.

Podría ser descrito como un deseo vulgar de lo profundo del corazón de Sora, pero también fue un error al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Sora estaba pensando si debía decir honestamente estos motivos.

Una inesperada pregunta surgió repentinamente en él mismo.

"Eso… pedirme que me enamorara de ti… eso, por mí, tú tienes esos sentimientos, ¿Cierto?"

… ¿Eh?

"S-si eso fuera realmente verdad… entonces, la única cosa que puedo sacrificar, es…"

Entonces, ella lentamente caminó hacia la cama, llevando una expresión intranquila y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

Su falda, ella lentamente la levantó, antes de decir algo como si estuviera suplicando.

"Solo me queda esto, nada más—" - Espera un momento.

\- Espera un momento, virgen de dieciocho años Sora.

Ahora, acabas de enfrentar una inconfundible e inescapable pregunta.

Era de esta manera… desde un punto de vista objetivo, Steph en efecto era considerada como una belleza de alto estándar.

Si le gustaba a una chica tan hermosa, naturalmente todos los chicos albergarían esta clase de pensamientos.

Sin embargo, forzarla a enamorarse de él, ¿Por qué es eso?

-¿Amor a primera vista?

No, no es lo suficientemente preciso.

Aunque intentó preguntarse a sí mismo, si lo que le había dicho a Steph era porque él tenía sentimientos de amor— No, al final.

(¿Eh…? Sentimientos de amor, ¿Qué clase de sentimientos son en primer lugar?)

En esta ocasión, Sora había alcanzado el límite de lo que llamarían un hombre impopular.

"… Eso…es, esto…."

'¡Kacha!'

Un sonido, seguido por un flash.

Silenciosamente sacando su cabeza del lado opuesto de la cama, estaba Shiro sosteniendo su teléfono celular.

"¡Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dándose cuenta de que Shiro estaba en la misma habitación, Steph entró en pánico e inmediatamente bajó su falda.

Pero, era natural que ella debería haber notado este asunto.

Mientras ella pensara las cosas ocurridas en la posada, ella sabría que Sora nunca puede estar solo.

"…. Representando a Nii que está en conflicto… por su virginidad… Shiro explicará."

"Shiro-san… ser reprendido de esta manera cuando eres una hermanita de solo once años, seguramente le estas dando a tu hermano un duro golpe."

Pero ignorando la oración de protesta de su hermano mayor, Shiro mostró la foto que acababa de tomar hace un momento.

La cual era la toma del auto-levantamiento de falda que Steph hizo.

"…Esto."

"¿Eh?"

"…El motivo por el cual Nii, hizo a Steph, enamorarse." Enfrentando a Steph que no entendía, al igual que Sora.

Como si quisiera que ambos entendieran de un solo golpe, Shiro brevemente describió.

"… Nii, extraña algo, de… nuestro… mundo original."

"… Este mundo, en su interior, no tiene… 'Postre'."

""… ¿Huh?""

Ambos, Steph y Sora gritaron simultáneamente en sorpresa.

Solo que, ellos lo interpretaron de manera distinta.

Sora directamente protestó ante esta acusación.

Y Steph—

"¿Postre…? ¿A qué se refiere?"

Inocentemente dio una pregunta sencilla. Jugando con su teléfono Shiro contestó.

"… Masturbación, tiempo… de imaginar cosas… con fotos y videos… todos están incluidos. Durante la masturbación el uso de todas estas cosas… son conocidas como 'Postre'…."

"¿… Mastur… barse?"

Con Steph todavía despistada acerca de que ocurría, Shiro con su rostro inexpresivo, Firmemente se aferró a — y comenzó a moverlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"… Qu-…"

Escuchando un sonido 'bang' en su mente, el rostro de Steph se volvió rojo, antes de que se acercara a Shiro.

Abriendo el archivo en su teléfono, Shiro se lo mostró a Steph.

Lo que estaba reproduciéndose en el teléfono, era la escena donde ambas, Shiro y Steph estaban en el baño, donde Steph estaba lavando el cabello de Shiro.

"… Este es… el 'raison d´etre'35… de Steph."

El rostro de Steph palideció al principio, antes de bajar su cabeza y sacudirla profundamente.

Lo cual significa que cualquiera podría estar en él, ¿Cierto?

— Puramente para sexo, él le pidió eso, ¿No es así?

— Además, incluso su hermana está desnuda también, esa, esa clase de cosa… ¿Cierto?

"Sin-sinvergüenza"

Gritando fuertemente, Steph salió corriendo de la habitación… Sora solo podía observarla irse inocentemente.

Después de eso, Shiro volvió a su posición anterior con una actitud como si nada hubiera sucedido y preguntó.

"Digo, ¿nunca he pensado en algo tan asqueroso a tal grado oh?"

"…. Pero, interpretar…"

"Esa es solo una súper equivocada interpretación, ¿No es así?... y justo ahora eso, ¿No era ese el video dentro del baño? ¿No dijiste que no me dejarías ver eso incluso cuando 'saliera'? A menos que, estés intentando deliberadamente hacer que Steph me odie ¿Cierto?"

"… Shiro, once años de edad… no sabe, cosas demasiado complicadas."

"Solo en este momento inapropiado es cuando te comportas como una niña…."

"… Esta foto de ahora, ¿No la quieres…?"

"Ah, lo siento director. La quiero." - Pero.

En realidad, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre amor y sexo?

Para Sora, esto era solo una reflexión filosófica si fuera a sumergirse en ella.

Con una voz que él no pudo escuchar, Shiro, le hermana menor que no tenía relaciones sanguíneas con Sora, murmuró.

"… Siete años más…"

Aunque hay un dicho que dice que las chicas son más precoces que los chicos en términos de madurez.

Pero…. Al menos por la situación a partir de ahora, esta es la verdad inquebrantable.

…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh en verdad, ah, ¡Es suficiente!"

Por el otro lado, Steph furiosamente pisoteaba por el pasillo.

Para ella ser utilizada simplemente como material para masturbarse, lo cual no es así.

Ella sentía que se había herido a sí misma después de escuchar eso, rugiendo furiosamente. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, en verdad, estos sentimientos son todos una ilusión, es por culpa de los Juramentos, ¡Esto solo es una maldición!"

Sin embargo, Steph no se dio cuenta de tales cosas.

"¡Ese simio! ¡lolicon! ¡¿Cómo puede gustarme?! ¡Esto es culpa de los Juramentos!" - Dejar a Sora 'Liberar los Juramentos', Lo cual quiere decir.

Proponer que otro juego sea llevado a cabo, y forzarlo a decir 'No te enamores de mí'.

Esta solución fue completamente ignorada, o ella se había olvidado completamente de este hecho.

O hay algún significado detrás de ello.

Parte 1

Salón de Audiencias, Ciudad del Rey, Elchea.

Actualmente, había dos personas sentadas en el trono, inmersos en un juego de DSP36.

Un joven con cabello negro, vistiendo una camiseta con 'Yo humanos' en ella y unos jeans además de una tiara doblada en su brazo.

Una chica con piel y cabello tan blancos como la nieve, vistiendo un uniforme de marinera, y ojos de color escarlata, además de una corona que utilizaba en su cabello frontal recogido.

Para decir la verdad, ellos son el rey de este reino, Sora, y la reina, Shiro.

"Así que, si vas a jugar con ese método, asegúrate de no caer en las trampas."

"… Priorizar, eficiencia."

"Si quieres perseguir la eficiencia, ¿Entonces no utilices ese método no sirve para nada en absoluto? ¡Solo ve por todas, ve por todas!"

"… Sencillamente, una pérdida de tiempo, nada interesante en lo absoluto." "Supongo que es todo por este, entonces…. ¿Deberíamos jugar otros juegos?" Aunque ambos habían traído un enorme número de juegos a este mundo.

Ya los habían jugado todos.

Lo cual quería decir, es muy dudoso si ellos pueden pasar el tiempo jugando esos juegos.

Pero había una razón justificada por la cual los hermanos estaban aburridos. Es porque—

"T-terminé de cambiarme…"

Escuchando esa voz, ambos enviaron sus DPS a modo de suspensión sin ninguna vacilación y sacaron sus teléfonos.

Acompañando la voz estaba la figura de una chica pelirroja con cualidades de una belleza, solo que.

Lo que ella llevaba era exagerado, aunque no demasiado bajo estas circunstancias, un traje de sirvienta extremadamente revelador.

Stephanie Dora… linaje del antiguo Rey, formalmente un miembro de la realeza, y ahora.

Mirando a Steph, cuyo rostro estaba sonrojado, Sora dijo- "¿Hmm? Así que este grado de exposición te hará sonrojar, ¿Eh?"

"… No, dejarla… utilizar ropa interior." "¡¿P-podrías no decir eso específicamente tan duro?!" Steph gritó.

\- Sí. Ambos reyes estaban actualmente hurgando sobre los límites de 18 y por encima.

Tan solo con escuchar, 'De esa manera, Nii, estará contento', Steph sabía que sería incapaz de desafiar las palabras de Shiro.

De forma similar a los esfuerzos por amor, no, debería ser más correcto decir que ella ya se había vuelto un juguete para ellos con el cual jugar. Ella no podía evitar mirar el techo masoquistamente.

"Ah, ella en verdad se ve como un personaje 2D"

"… Si… pero, aún no es suficiente."

"Si, directora. Después de todo, ella no es tan callada como los personajes 2D de verdad, así que definitivamente no le da a uno la mayor satisfacción."

"… ¿Dejémosla, desnudarse?"

"Hmm, Steph. ¿Puedes quitarte un poco más el traje, pero asegurándote de que no podamos ver tus pezones y tus partes privadas?"

"¡Por favor no digas partes privadas, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"… Entonces, un flash."

"NO. Como no está vistiendo nada sería instantáneamente un denegado, directora."

"… No importa… ¿Qué tal, cubrirla pegándole curitas?"

"Hmm… Hmm… no, espera… ¿Eh? ¿Pero creo que de todas formas sería contado como un denegado?"

"… Entonces, ¿Un traje de baño pequeño… también es un denegado?"

"En-en efecto. Pero directora, ¿No funcionaria pegar las curitas en el cuerpo desnudo?" "… Gu… todas las edades, difícil."

\- Apoyándose en el trono, Sora murmuró.

"Pero creo que no importa cuánto la dejemos vestir un traje que esta apenas bien para filmar, si el hecho es que no habrá oportunidades para masturbarme para mí, entonces es inútil acumular videos…"

Shiro, que escuchó estas palabras vivamente, respondió.

"… A Shiro… no le importa, siéntete libre."

"Tu hermano no es un exhibicionista, ¿Está bien?"

"… Shiro, no verá… está bien… en casa, es lo mismo."

"¿Si? No, espera, espera, espera, pero solo lo hago cuando estas dormida."

"… Incluso con movimientos leves… Shiro se despertará."

"¡¿Estuviste despierta todo el tiempo?!"

Sora cubrió su enrojecido y avergonzado rostro con ambas manos.

"¡No hay manera de que me case ahora!"

"… Shiro se casará contigo, no hay problema."

Shiro suavemente lo palmeó en el hombro para alentarlo.

"¡Digo!"

"Si dices que no puedes casarte ahora, ¡¿Qué debería yo, a quien le fue pedido vestir tales trajes, hacer?!"

Steph, cuyos hombros estaban temblando, gritó antes de continuar intolerablemente sus palabras.

"¡Es mejor decir, cómo pudiste dejarme la labor completa de organizar las formalidades de la coronación a mi sola, y entonces llamarme repentinamente para esto, después de tres noches continuas trabajando! ¡¿En verdad son nobles?!"

"… Shiro, es rey… el rey… es noble."

Shiro hizo un comentario bastante decente, mientras Sora indiferentemente continuó.

"Si es por pasar tres noches en vela, nosotros también estamos iguales. Incluso si continuáramos por otros dos días, sería fácil.

"¡¿Qué tu caso no solo se aplica a juegos?!"

"Sip, juegos. En este mundo, ese es el trabajo del rey"

"Guu…"

Sí, los juegos decidían todo, incluso las fronteras eran decididas utilizando este método.

Era necesario ser lo mejor de lo mejor en los juegos para ser rey, pero también podría ser un ejercicio.

"Oh sí, si jugar juegos aquí es considerado un trabajo, esto realmente es el paraíso, eh." Mirando a Sora que se veía como si hubiera encontrado un lugar ideal, Steph gritó.

"¡Esto no es un buen trabajo para nada! ¡Será mejor que arregles los asuntos internos primero!"

"Entonces… ¿el trabajo de coronación está terminado?"

"Si, antes de ser convocada aquí."

"Eso fue muy demorado. Después de todos los juegos de civilización que he jugado, será muy fácil manejar los asuntos internos."

Terminando su oración, Sora movió a Shiro a un lado y se levantó del trono. "Entonces, ¿Podrías reunir a todos los ministros aquí?"

Parte 2

Cuando todos los ministros fueron reunidos en el edificio del parlamento.

Sora y Shiro entraron en escena—

Pero ellos interrumpieron todos los reportes y comenzaron a hablar primero.

"Tengo algo que decir."

Con la atención de todos dirigida a su rostro, Sora, el rey de la humanidad comenzó a dar órdenes.

"Todos deberían saber por este momento, que la 'Imanity'37 está actualmente en un punto muerto. Podemos estar a ofensiva, pero no podemos protegernos de ataques desde el interior. Así que para terminar todas las preocupaciones aquí, jugaremos Jan-Ken12.

Él abrió y extendió sus manos y las levantó sobre su cabeza.

Mirando a los ministros que tenía su atención en él, Sora gritó.

"Con 'De ahora en adelante, todos los reportes falsos están prohibidos, al igual que el acto de comunicar arbitrariamente información falsa' como apuesta… juren por los Diez Juramentos que deliberadamente perderán contra mí."

Con la 'Obediencia absoluta' en los Juramentos, ganar un juego sin levantar un dedo podía hacerse.

Mostrando una expresión que claramente representaba curiosidad en por qué esto no había sido pensado por el rey anterior, Sora dijo.

"Entonces todos, con la responsabilidad del destino de la humanidad reposando sobre nuestros hombros, tengamos un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras, yo utilizaré tijeras. Todos los demás por favor utilicen papel para probar su lealtad hacia mí. Adicionalmente, aquellos que subestimen las habilidades de observación y memoria de nosotros los hermanos, no tienen que tomar parte en esta partida falsa y pueden rehusarse a este contrato. Sin embargo les aviso para que utilicen esta oportunidad para irse."

A aquellos que decidieron desde el comienzo perder y conformarse con los Juramentos, Sora levantó su mano—

"【Acciente】"

"""¡【Acciente】!"""

Utilizando estas condiciones, piedra, papel y tijeras comenzó.

De esta forma, las condiciones fueron intercambiadas entre ambos grupos.

"… Entonces, primero, ministro de agricultura, tu reporte."

"Si, nuestras provisiones alimenticias actualmente están enfrentando un profundo interrogante."

Continuando, la morfología de la agricultura, el método administrativo, la distribución de impuestos, y demás.

Escuchando todo esto, Sora suavemente asintió con su cabeza.

"Entiendo… entonces por favor lleven a cabo lo que les voy a decir a continuación."

"… Sí."

"Con respecto a la agricultura… introduciré una rotación para ella."

"Sí, ¿Qué quiere decir?"

"En cada rancho, comiencen con trigo de invierno, luego nabos, remolachas y cosechas relacionadas con raíces, luego cebada y centeno en verano, luego alfalfa y cosechas que puedan restaurar la fertilidad. En secuencia, cultívenlos en un ciclo." Suavemente, como su fuera natural para él.

Enfrentando una opinión que podría hacer claramente que cualquiera tuviera dudas en sus propios oídos, todos no pudieron evitar estar asombrados.

Además—

"Con respecto a eso, dispersen la mano de obra y háganlos concentrarse en un área específica, los dos puntos más importantes. Aunque esto lleve a algunos pocos granjeros a quedar desempleados, la cantidad de producción de alimentos incrementará cuatro veces o más. Así que tengan esto en alta prioridad."

Incluso los resultados posteriores habían sido señalados.

"Pre-presupuesto, ¿Cómo lo distribuimos?"

"Ordena al banco utilizar la deuda nacional para comprar en grandes cantidades, sin embargo, este asunto debe dejarse a cargo del ministro de economía."

"C-cómo ordene."

"Siguiendo eso, habrá la necesidad de lidiar con el problema del desempleo resultante de esta norma. Ministro de economía, y ministro de industria, por favor reporten—"

\- …

Después de eso, el rey dio órdenes una tras otra, reformando totalmente el sistema.

En un lapso de cuatro horas, la reunión finalmente terminó.

Los ministros discutirían que Sora era probablemente 'El más grande rey de la humanidad' en privado.

…. Balanceando su tablet PC con una mano, Sora dijo.

"Ahhhhh, me siento como un idiota, pero fue la decisión correcta descargar ese libro electrónico acerca de juegos, que estaba lleno de todos esos libros especializados." La tablet PC, contenía más de cuarenta mil libros.

A parte de matemática, química, astronomía, física e ingeniería, también hay de medicina, historia e incluso libros tácticos.

Incluso información que solo era dada a profesores estaba extraída y guardada, lo cual quería decir que todo el conocimiento que los humanos poseían del siglo veintiuno estaban acumulados dentro.

"…. Nii, suficientemente segura, eso se llama… hacer trampa."

Señalado por Shiro con los ojos entrecerrados, Sora frunció el ceño antes de replicar.

"En este mundo donde la magia existe y es un método oficial para hacer trampa, ¿Acaso pasar algunas habilidades técnicas de otro mundo realmente cuenta cómo hacer trampa? Y además, la estabilidad y los asuntos internos siempre son prioridad."

… Incluso así, introducir habilidades técnicas avanzadas del futuro podría llevar a una inesperada influencia exterior.

Honestamente, aunque el pensamiento de introducir Ingeniería Eléctrica era bastante tentador.

"Al menos seremos capaces de hacer una cámara y un micrófono, con los cuales seríamos capaces ligeramente de confrontar la magia."

No había certeza en cuanto a qué, los dos teléfonos celulares los cuales eran incapaces de recibir señales, podían hacer.

Efectivamente, el método para comunicarse con Los Flügel, Los Alados Celestiales todavía necesitaba ser encontrado—

\- Repentinamente, aún vestida en el traje de sirvienta el cuál era bastante revelador, Steph silenciosamente caminó al salón de reuniones.

Ese era, el traje que Shiro y Sora le habían pedido que vistiera.

"… Sora… No. S-su majestad… tiene un invitado."

"¿De verdad atendiste un invitado en ese traje? Que valiente."

"…. Steph, poderosa."

"¡Deberías haber dicho claramente que podía cambiarme! ¡Guahhh!"

Debido a los quejidos de Steph, Sora ondeó sus manos mientras tapaba sus oídos.

"Ah, está bien, está bien, lo siento, deberías irte a cambiar ahora. Esto definitivamente dejará en cuestión la moralidad de este país."

"¡Lo que de verdad debe ser cuestionado son las cosas que tienes en la cabeza!"

Sin embargo, sin esperar a que Steph arremetiera, un gran eco sonó en la sala de reuniones.

"Ahahahahahahaha, parece que algo interesante está gestándose."

Sora y Shiro, Steph, al igual que los ministros se giraron para ver hacia dónde provenía la voz.

'Kata, kata' caminando hacia el interior, estaba un joven.

El rostro familiar había dejado previamente una impresión en Sora y Shiro.

Era él definitivamente.

Durante esa ocasión, cuando manos se habían extendido a través de la pantalla de la computadora, halándolos a ambos a este mundo—

"…. _Yo38_ , ¿Qué no es este el autoproclamado Dios? ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Que cruel. Eso no es una autoproclamación, pero en verdad soy un Dios genuino." Rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa, el joven dijo.

"Hablando de eso, no me he presentado ¿No es así?"

"TET… a tu servicio. Encantado de conocerte, 『 』-san."

De la nada-

Cuando el nombre del joven fue dicho, la atmosfera fue sometida a un cambio.

O quizás este era el poder que influenciaba el nombre que Dios tenía.

Dejando de lado a Sora y Shiro, todos los demás sintieron escalofríos y una enorme cantidad de sudor comenzó a salir.

Los ministros tenían la cara pálida, y Steph estaba temblando como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier segundo.

Pero a ellos, no les importaba ni les afectaba para nada.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal es mi mundo? ¿Satisfechos con él?"

"Ah, por supuesto, realmente tienes buen gusto. Una doctrina que nuestro mundo debería seguir." "…. Sip."

Para Sora y Shiro que estaban bromeando.

Todos estaban experimentando un sentimiento similar a su corazón siendo apretado.

\- Lo que estaba parado frente a ellos era el único Dios, TET.

Una figura autoritaria que podía destruir y recrear el mundo como quisiera.

Pero, el Dios que ellos conocían estaba sonriendo y riéndose.

"Eso ciertamente sería mejor que antes. Está bien… parece que la crisis de la humanidad ha sido resuelta, ¿Eh?"

"Es correcto, justo como esperabas."

Una expresión de sorpresa estaba en el rostro de todos.

"De casualidad en la ciudad cerca a tu casa, de casualidad en el último país de la humanidad, de casualidad cuando se lleva a cabo el juego de la elección del Rey… esta clase de cosas, espero que no digas algo como 'Es solo pura coincidencia' ¿Cierto?" Confrontando las atrevidas palabras que venían de Sora, Dios se rió cómodamente.

"Ahahah… Pero por favor no malentiendas. Soy básicamente un espectador, nunca ayudo a una raza en particular, pero entonces, solo esta ocasión, deje mis sentimientos personales enloquecer."

El joven, o Dios, luciendo algo descontento, pateó el suelo en aburrimiento, antes de decir.

"Recuerden lo que dije… esa frase, 'Un mundo donde todo es decidido con juegos'."

Como si se diera cuenta de algo, Sora aprendió el significado detrás de esas palabras y replicó.

"…. Ya veo. Incluso el trono de Dios, también es decidido con juegos ¿No es así?"

Aparte de una mirada de admiración de Shiro, todos los demás estaban estupefactos.

Después de eso, el único Dios, TET, dejo salir una sonrisa amable y dijo.

"Correcto Por este motivo, deliberadamente declaré que estarían los Exceed 【16 razas】." En un instante, los rompecabezas en la mente de Sora se resolvieron.

16 razas, en el otro lado horizontal del tablero de ajedrez, se decía que Dios vivía allí.

Cada lado del ajedrez que tiene piezas, numeraban 16. Lo cual significa.

"…. Someter cada raza, daría un derecho, un derecho de Desafiar a Dios, ¿Cierto?"

Sonriendo alegremente, TET contestó.

"Tu velocidad de pensamiento realmente es algo que vale la pena ser apreciado. Una adaptabilidad que alguien de un mundo diferente no podría tener posiblemente."

"Eso es verdaderamente un cumplido generoso "

"Es justo como dices. Es raro para mí apostar deliberadamente 'el trono de Dios' como consecuencia, pero ya he gastado un cuantos miles de años de aburrimiento hasta que no pude aburrirme más. Así que, mientras deambulaba en un mundo diferente, escuché

rumores de 『 』."

Sintiéndose ambos, exaltado y emocionado, Dios dijo eso mientras miraba a los hermanos.

"Una leyenda de ser el mejor en cada juego, la leyenda urbana acerca de esos gamers."

Frente a Dios que estaba sonriendo mientras exclamaba, Sora arrogantemente dijo con una expresión implacable. "Digo… Dios, ¿Puedo reírme?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Después de saber de nuestra situación, nos convocaste a este mundo. ¿Eso no implica que tú, eras familiar con el principio detrás de 『 』, de nosotros siendo 'los mejores en cada juego'?"

"Si, por supuesto."

Todavía aferrándose a esa sonrisa sin miedo, Dios contestó.

"Debido a esto, creo que tú definitivamente ganarás el derecho de desafiarme."

Todos los que escucharon eso quedaron inmóviles en su posición.

Esas palabras querían decir que fue más allá del país más grande del mundo, los elfos que ocupaban el séptimo lugar.

O quizás incluso apuntaba sus espadas a los clasificados en primer y segundo lugar, 'OldDeus' y 'Fantasma' respectivamente.

Lo cual es el significado de dominar todos los Exceed 【16 razas】.

Esto no era algo que iba a parar incluso después de que todo el mundo fuera conquistado— "…. Hey, Dios, puedo preguntar otra vez, ¿Si puedo reír?"

"Tú, no has olvidado que perdiste con nosotros una vez, ¿Cierto?"

\- Esta vez, los demás no podían evitar preguntarse si habían escuchado mal.

— ¿Dios, perdió?

— ¿Perdió con alguien que está aquí? ¿Un simple humano?

Sin embargo, TET solo sonrió suavemente.

"Hehe, aunque deberías entenderlo ahora, lo enfatizaré. Los juegos aquí son diferentes del ajedrez por internet de su mundo ¿oh? En efecto, perdí contra ustedes hermanos en Ajedrez Ordinario', y debido a eso, los convoqué a ambos aquí. Pero… No perderé la próxima vez."

En este momento, Sora y Shiro, entendieron algo.

Intercambiando miradas uno con el otro, sonrieron.

"Dios."

Sin embargo, Dios, amablemente les respondió.

"Está bien si me dicen TET. ¿Hay algún problema?" "Acerca de eso, TET tú, no has perdido antes, ¿No es así?" Solo estas palabras.

La sonrisa sin miedo en el rostro de TET cambió.

"Jugando como Dios, esta es su primera derrota. Entonces sentirías un remordimiento incomparable, arrepentido hasta que se volvió insoportable. Es por eso que nos convocaste aquí, para ganar bajo 'las reglas de este lado'. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Hehe… interesante. ¿Por qué pensarías eso?"

Con su sonrisa todavía inalterable, TET preguntó.

"Porque ese sentimiento, nosotros mismos lo entendemos también. 『 』nunca ha fracasado antes, sin embargo, nosotros experimentamos numerosos fracasos cuando nos enfrentamos contra el otro."

"…Pero, definitivamente no permitimos, correr después de ganar."

"Al final, mi hermanita genio y yo conocemos ese sentimiento."

"…. Nii, lleno de medidas furtivas… más y más terrible."

"Oye, no digas que estoy lleno de medidas furtivas. Los trucos también son parte del juego ahora."

"… Tramposo, que despreciable."

"¡No es un problema si nadie se entera! ¡¿No es esta parte del mundo igual?!"

Mirando la batalla de los hermanos.

Y sintiendo calma en su corazón, TET rió tan fuerte que todos aparte de los hermanos se contrajeron.

"Ahahahahaha. Si, de hecho fue la decisión correcta convocarlos aquí. Sip, definitivamente no correr después de ganar. La próxima vez será mi victoria… también fue uno de los motivos por el que los llamé aquí. ¿Decepcionados?"

"¿Por qué? Antes que decir una razón más noble cómo salvar a la humanidad, nos haces sentir más alivio. Entonces, ¿Dios vino aquí sin prisa solo para decir deliberadamente esas palabras?"

"Nop, vine a expresar mi gratitud."

"Ustedes dos, aunque la 'Imanity' fue un efecto secundario, consiguieron derrotar a Elven Gard, y dejaron caer el mundo en sospecha de acuerdo a su plan. El Eastern United Front39 está extremadamente preocupado por el Teléfono que mostraron, pensando que país pudo haber desarrollado eso hasta sin poder dormir. ¿Qué opinan? De forma similar, Avand Haze también está profundamente interesada y curiosa acerca de la tecnología que derrotó a Elven Gard. Y en cuanto a Elven Gard están alborotados pensando activamente acerca de dónde vino la tecnología que los derrotó. Si ellos descubren que no fueron derrotados con trampa sino cara a cara, haha, ellos definitivamente los capturarán y los examinarían de cerca."

A TET que amablemente les dio algo de información, Sora preguntó en un tono algo sorprendido.

"¿No dijiste que no ayudarías alguna raza en particular?"

"Sí, así que tómenlo como un regalo de agradecimiento. Devolverle el entusiasmo a tal mundo aburrido, les di tal información como agradecimiento. Ya que esta es la primera vez, también será la última, así que por favor úsenla magníficamente."

"Entonces, si continúo aquí, los demás no serán capaces de calmarse, así que es momento de partir. BYEBYE "

Terminando esta oración, TET sonrió y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia afuera.

Escuchando estas palabras de Dios que estaba a punto de irse, Sora y Shiro gritaron.

"¡Oye, TET!"

"¿Hmm?"

"Gracias por darnos una nueva vida. En efecto, este es el mundo a donde debíamos pertenecer."

"… Gracias, Dios."

Entonces, los tres dijeron al unísono.

"""… En un futuro próximo, vamos a encontrarnos en el tablero"""

De esta forma, TET desapareció como si se disolviera en el aire.

Este acto permitió a todos los demás respirar de nuevo, sintiéndose completamente aliviados de que hubiera terminado.

 **¿Me pregunto si esta leyenda fue escuchada?**

"Fuu… Que Dios tan interesante, ¿Eh?"

"… quería, jugar un juego… con él."

 **En todos los juegos, un jugador campeón ha levantado récords inquebrantables.**

 **Repentinamente, el misterioso gamer desapareció, perdiendo todo contacto.**

 **En cuanto a la Leyenda Urbana, eventualmente se convirtió en un Mito.**

"¡¿E-e-ese caballero, era el u-u-u-único Dios?!"

"¡R-rey! ¡¿De verdad ganó en contra de Dios?!"

"No, comparado a eso, el Eastern United Front ha comenzado a tomar acciones contra nosotros, en nuestro estado actual nosotros—"

"¡Antes de eso, Elven Gard ya ha comenzado a prepararse contra nosotros! Si tienen sus ojos en nuestro Rey y Reina—"

 **Entonces, la historia acerca de la desaparición que pronto se convirtió en un mito….**

 **Cambiaría a un nuevo escenario conocido como Disboard, la historia continuaría escribiéndose incluso después de haber terminado.**

"¡Ahh, que molesto! ¡No hablen al mismo tiempo!"

"… Nii."

"Ah, lo sé—"

Mirando a todas las personas que estaban juntas.

Sora se levantó en el escenario con una expresión lejana.

Colocando sus pies en la mesa de conferencias, él dijo con brazos abiertos.

 **Aunque es una frase cliché.**

 **También tiene su propia belleza.**

 **Hace mucho, mucho tiempo—**

"Está bien, vamos a comenzar los juegos. Objetivo, tan solo ajustémoslo en derrotar a

Dios "

 **Entonces, este nuevo mito comenzará a narrarse desde ahora.**


End file.
